


Indestructible Forces

by Scarletbelle87



Series: Forces [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Language, Light Angst, Mentions of past abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, mentions of Big 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: At last, Lara and Kaiba have the opportunity to enjoy a life together in Domino. The events with Zigfried seemed to only make them stronger. Finally, both strong, determined but damaged  individuals find the loving family unit they always craved. Unfortunately, happiness is never easy. Their path to bliss is blocked by obstacles that threaten their life together and her role at Kaiba Corp. They must both overcome this while Lara comes to terms with her relationship with Leon. Could it just be jealousy that threatens all that she has worked so hard to achieve or is something more sinister afoot?





	1. Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to Like Forces and it only really happened thanks to my sister and Shelookstothesky so I'd like to dedicate it to them.  
> We left the last story with the threat from Zigfried and his mother being neutralized and Lara agreed to move in with Kaiba. This pretty much picks up where the other left off.
> 
> NB: Please note that I do not own YuGiOh or the characters therein except for my own plot and characters. Any similarities to anyone alive or dead is purely coincidental.

Lara opened her eyes. The warmth of the duvet hugged her as she woke taking in the brightness of her surroundings that she now called home. Kaiba had her possessions moved to the manor as soon as she had agreed to move in and she could not have been happier. Lara turned over onto her side facing the magnificent specimen of a man that she called hers, who was still asleep. It was their first day back in Domino and the last day of their little break before they had to return to work the next morning. Kaiba looked so utterly peaceful that she chose to admire him instead of waking him. His pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply, his long lashes fanned out on his cheek and his soft chestnut hair was tousled. Whenever she saw him like this, it was difficult to believe that he could wake into the fire breathing dragon that had most people quaking in their boots. The thought always made her chuckle. She propped her head on her elbow and gently ran her fingers through his silky locks. He stirred, knitting his brows together. He slowly opened his piercing blue eyes.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile. He replied with his signature smirk. She would fight wars for that smirk. He reached out with his arms, pulling her to his body, wrapping her in a close embrace. Kaiba placed a chaste kiss on her head. It was not like him to sleep in but after a twelve hour return flight and an eight hour time difference, she thought they had earned it.

Kaiba had decided that they should spend some time as a family away from Domino and the three of them flew to Switzerland for their little break. They stayed at a beautiful wooden, castle-like resort in the snow covered mountains of the Alps. It was quiet, discreet and breathtaking. Their suites were warm with their cabin style walls and stone fireplace. Lara’s favourite thing though, was the balcony that afforded them and amazing view of the slopes, dotted with tall pine trees, each needle dusted with white snow. It was like being in a fairytale. The only word she could use to describe it was splendorous.

Lara and Mokuba spent much of their time skiing and to their great surprise, Kaiba had joined them a few times. He was a fast learner and became rather good in a short amount of time but he prefered to watch rather than participate. Lara took great pleasure in teaching Mokuba. He was definitely not as graceful as Kaiba but he listened carefully to the instructions and made great progress during their week. Sometimes he would wipe out spectacularly, taking Lara with him. Getting back up was always difficult afterwards because they would both be laughing so hard.

It was a lovely little getaway to spend time together and try to move past all the events that had transpired the year before. Every now and then Lara would think about Leon and how lonely his life had become, it always saddened her. Mokuba was always quick to pick up on her moods and divert her attention; Kaiba, however, simply let her be. He knew that sometimes all it would take for things to get better, was time.

Held snugly in Kaiba’s embrace, Lara thought to the previous morning when they had to leave the picturesque Swiss resort. He had held her the same way he was now. It was nice seeing him relaxed and in a perpetually good mood.

“We have to get ready to go,” she had said quietly.

“It's our plane, it goes when we say so,” he replied making Lara roll her eyes. “I know when you do that,” he said. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

Lara let out a content sigh. Things finally seemed to be looking up for her. She was a bit disappointed that the week had passed so quickly. She knew there was much work to be done but she selfishly wanted to hold on to a little more time spent with Kaiba. Alas, she knew that was not possible so she slipped out of his embrace and made her way to the bathroom where she quickly brushed up, put on a robe and then head down to the kitchen.

The best thing about moving into the Kaiba mansion was the kitchen staff. They always had a fresh pot of coffee going and every morning started off with a divine breakfast. It definitely beat the mornings at her apartment. She poured two mugs of the steaming aromatic witches brew and took them up to the bedroom. Kaiba had just emerged from the bathroom as she shut the door behind her.

“Here’s your coffee,” she said as she handed him the hot mug.

“Thanks,” he replied. She took a long sip before placing the mug down on her bedside table. Lara sat cross legged at the end of the bed, watching Kaiba dress for the day.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked with a smirk.

She grinned back. “Always.” He shook his head at her but he still moved towards the bed with his shirt open, revealing his bare chest. He caged her using his body and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. He broke away too soon for her liking.

“Get dressed, or we’ll never make it out of this room,” he teased seductively.

“That doesn’t sound bad to me,” she said playfully. By this point Kaiba had already buttoned up his shirt. He picked up his coffee mug and made to leave the room. “Get dressed.” He instructed before closing the door behind him. She dressed quickly in jeans and a turtleneck then joined the brothers at the breakfast table.

“Morning Lara,” Mokuba greeted, still in his pyjamas.

“Hey Mokes. I’m surprised you’re awake,” she said as she took her usual seat opposite him.

“You shouldn’t be; you woke up late,” Mokuba teased.

“That was a pretty late flight last night,” she replied.

“Yeah, we should definitely go back there,” Mokuba said through a mouthful of pancake.

“Absolutely. Maybe we could see a bit more of Switzerland. I think you guys would like it,” Lara said. She helped herself to fruit and yoghurt while Kaiba busied himself on his tablet. A silence fell upon the table. It felt calm and relaxed. Lara brought a spoonful of fruit and yoghurt to her lips, making her way through her breakfast bowl quietly. Mokuba was the one to break the silence.

“What are you getting up to today Lara?” he asked.

“Not sure, you?” she replied.

“I want to see the guys for a bit. I messaged Yugi before breakfast.”

“Probably a good idea. We haven’t seen him in a couple weeks,” she added.

“Yeah, and you bro?” Mokuba turned his attention to Kaiba.

“I have a bit of work to do. Everything goes back to normal tomorrow,” he said in his gravelly voice.

“Yeah, I have some stuff I want to catch up on as well,” Lara agreed.

“Guys, it’s our last day of leave. Okay I know I won’t win this with Seto but Lara, you can come out for a bit. I promise we’ll be back at a decent hour so you can finish your homework,” he teased.

“You should go. You know he isn’t going to give up,” Kaiba said, amused.

“He’s right,” Mokuba grinned.

“Fine. What time do we have to leave?” she asked.

“Yugi said he’d call me once the other’s let him know.”

“In that case let me know when we have to head out. I’ll do a bit of catch up in the meantime,” Lara said as she poured herself another mug of coffee from the silver coffee pot on the table.

She fetched her laptop and some files then set it all up on the white wrought iron garden furniture on the glass enclosed patio overlooking the gardens. She was trying to finalise the marketing team that she would be putting together to assist Yugi. She had worked on it whenever she could leading up to the trip and all that was left now was to decide on the final three candidates, she would then hand everything over to Yugi as they would be in his employ. She had suggested that the Kaiba Corp. team that was temporarily helping out would work synchronously with the new team when the Game of the Year edition was released, that way the transition would be as smooth as possible. Everyone on this team had come from previously shortlisted candidates for jobs at Kaiba Corp. but were ultimately unsuccessful.

Lara stretched, her gaze wandering over the snow covered lawn, the trees that all had little mounds of white covering the branches. It was peaceful and beautiful. The next day would not be. Lara knew full well that since Kaiba Corp. never really closed for any holiday that work would have continued as normal. She now also faced the challenge of a new year, but so far, it had started pretty darn well.


	2. Catching Up

Lara was fully engrossed in her work. She had long finished the tasks related to the marketing team and had already emailed Yugi. Now, she was absorbed in reports. She had not even noticed Mokuba walk into the patio. Her attention was only called once he pulled out the wrought iron chair, allowing the legs to lightly drag across the floor making enough noise to announce his presence.

“Hey Mokes,” she said looking up from her laptop. “How long have you been in here.”

“Not long. You know when you’re concentrating you furrow your brows really tightly,” he laughed. “Stop trying to intimidate the technology.”

“Are you here to mock my resting bitch face?” she asked wryly.

“Always,” he chuckled. “What are you concentrating so hard on anyway?”

“Marketing reports. I’m looking at channel-specific traffic at the moment. I looked at the marketing plan for the GOTY edition before,” she replied sighing.

“Fun. Anything interesting in them?”

“No, and that’s the problem. I’m going to have to have a word to them about creative marketing. There’s no way that I’ll okay those proposals. It’s mediocre at best.”

“Ouch,” Mokuba replied.

“We have to tread carefully. People have to feel like it’s worth buying the game again or for the first time. We can’t just rely on our name selling our products. The products have to be exceptional to make the company shine. With Seto overseeing so much, that’s not an issue but if marketing doesn’t hype it up sufficiently, no one is going to know about it or care enough to purchase it. None of these proposals make me care enough,” Lara explained. She propped her elbow on the metal armrest and leaned her head against the back of her curled fingers.

“I see your point,” Mokuba agreed.

“You’re free to have a look. The messenger dropped these off on Friday,” she said as she waved her hand in the direction of the folders. Mokuba picked them up, skimming through the pages as he went. She noticed him wrinkle his nose at a point then tossed the manilla folder aside. The next two were met with a similar fate.

“Those aren’t good,” he agreed.

“I’ll have Natsumi arrange a meeting tomorrow to address it,” Lara informed Mokuba. She looked at the time on the bright laptop monitor and realized that it was just after midday. “Do we have to leave soon?”

“In a bit. We’re going to Joey’s bar. No one was in the mood to do much today,” Mokuba informed her. He draped his arm over the back of his chair, taking in the snow covered gardens. “I’ve always loved this part of the house,” He said without looking at Lara. His voice had a faraway tone to it. “I used to stay away from it when we were younger in case I ran into Gozaburo. Anyway, that was a long time ago,” he said, returning to the present.

“Even tyrants can create beautiful things,” Lara added thoughtfully.

“This is true. What’s going to happen to the castle now that Zigfried’s gone?”

“I have no idea. I guess Leon will inherit it as the last male Von Schroeder. What happens after that is anyone’s guess.”

“Have you heard from him at all?” Mokuba asked.

“Not since Christmas.”

“Do you want to?” he pressed.

“Not really. It’s only been a month Mokes. Besides, I have more important things to worry about. Like Kaiba Corp.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Mokuba said.

“About what?” she asked, knitting her brows together.

Mokuba smiled. “You’re doing it again.” Lara rolled her eyes in response. “About work,” he said. “I honestly think you and Seto need a better work-home balance. There’s no need for you both to be over-working yourselves. I get that we’ll have busy times but maybe this year when things are going smoothly, you two should come home at a decent hour. Maybe stop working every weekend. This family only just became whole,” Mokuba said evenly. Lara listened in silence. She understood where he was coming from and as reluctant as she was to admit it, he did have a point.

“I hear you Mokes.”

“Good then shall we head off?” he asked in his chipper manner.

“Sure, let me pack this stuff up.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for you in the foyer,” he announced as he head back into the house. Lara packed away her folders and laptop, quickly depositing them in the study where Kaiba was busy.

“Mokuba and I are heading off now,” she informed him. Kaiba looked at her over his screen and she walked around his table leaning against it, directly in front of his laptop.

“Be home by dinner,” he said looking up at her.

She cocked her brow. “Are you giving me a curfew, Mr Kaiba?” 

“What if I am?” he smirked.

“Then I’d definitely stay out past dinner time,” she replied grinning.

“Always such a rebel,” he said with amusement. He pulled her down onto his lap. “Be home by dinner,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

“What are you planning?” she asked suspiciously.

“Why do I have to be planning anything? Can’t I just want you all to myself?” he kissed her neck. She relished the touch and knew that he knew what he was doing to her.

“I’ll be home in time,” she smiled. He kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth but unlike earlier, this time it was she who broke the kiss too soon for his liking. “Mokuba’s waiting for me,” she hopped off his lap and gave him a quick kiss on his head before she left the study to join the younger Kaiba in the foyer.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yup.”

She followed him out to his red Jag that gleamed in the sun. They got in and he drove like the wind to Joey’s bar.

 

Lara and Mokuba climbed the stairs that led to the upstairs area of Joey’s bar. The block heel of her black boots clunked loudly against the wooden steps. They were surprised to see that only Joey and Mai were seated at the booth.

“Hi,” Lara greeted them warmly. She and Mai were still a little stiff towards one another but they had made progress since the ordeal they all shared.

“Ey Lara. How ya doin’?” Joey asked.

“Pretty good and you two?” she answered back. She slid all the way in, placing her hand bag between herself and the brick wall while Mokuba slid in next to her.

“Can’t complain,” Joey replied.

“Are the others running late?” Mokuba asked.

“Yeah. Yug messaged just before you got here, but they’re on their way,” Joey informed them. “Can I get yous anything to drink?”

“A beer; thanks Joey,” Lara said.

“Same for me,” Mokuba said.

“Coming up,” Joey disappeared for a few moments and in the time he was gone, Mokuba made idle chat with Mai. Lara did not have much to say so she chose to listen impassively.

“So Mai, would you consider game testing again?” Mokuba asked.

“I might. Depends on the game and my schedule,” she replied in her haughty tone. “Why? Is Kaiba Corp. cooking up something new?”

“When aren’t we? I was just wondering since you haven’t had a real challenge in a while. Thought you might be getting bored.”

“Hun, you don’t know the half of it.”

“Well in that case, I’ll put you on the list,” Mokuba smiled charmingly. Mai responded with a wink. Joey was not gone long and approached the table with two beer mugs filled with a gold amber liquid that had a white frothy layer that met the brim, threatening to spill. He placed them on the table in front of Lara and Mokuba then resumed his place beside Mai. It was not long before the loud voices of the rest of their company came from the staircase. Yugi, Tristan, Tea and a petite auburn haired young woman Lara had never met, joined them at their table.

“Hey guys. Sorry we’re late,” Tea apologized. They took their seats at the large booth with the as yet unknown woman sitting next to Joey, and Tristan next to her. Yugi sat on the opposite seat next to Mokuba with Tea at the end.

“It’s fine,” Mokuba said pleasantly. “It’s good to see you Serenity.”

“Thanks Mokuba. It’s great to be back in Domino,” Serenity replied. Lara noted that she had quite a sweet, high pitched voice.

“Hi, I’m Lara.” Lara had to introduce herself seeing as how none of the others thought to.

“Sorry Lara. I forgot you two haven’t met. Serenity is Joey’s younger sister,” Mokuba explained.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good I hope,” Lara smiled.

“Absolutely,” Serenity said with a red flush creeping up her neck and Lara knew it was a lie. She could only assume that Serenity would have been filled in on the events from the time Lara had arrived in Domino until recently and some of that information would have undoubtedly come from Mai. Lara never really cared what anyone thought of her. When she met people she always let them form their own opinions of her and that was not bound to change anytime soon.

“You said you just got back to Domino; are you here on holiday?” Lara asked.

“Actually, I just moved here. I used to live in another town with my mother while Joey lived here with our dad. It’s going to be awesome being close to my brother again,” Serenity said with clear affection in her tone. Lara could not help but smile. It was lovely seeing their close bond and she felt a slight pang of jealousy.

“What’s your plan now Serenity?” Mokuba asked.

“I’m going to help Joey around here for now.”

“Well, it’s going to be awesome having another female to balance things out for once,” Tea smirked.

“You always said you needed more female friends,” Mokuba joked. Joey beckoned one of his waitresses to come over. She quickly took down everyone’s order and head back downstairs to get the drinks.

“So Mokuba, last we heard from you, you were heading out of the country,” Tristan said.

“Yeah. It was a last minute decision to go away so I just had enough time to message Yugi,” Mokuba replied.

“Where did you go?” Serenity asked.

“Switzerland,” he replied.

“Oh wow. It must have been beautiful!” Serenity exclaimed.

“It must have been cold,” Tea said.

“Yes to both,” Mokuba chuckled.

“That’s pretty far to go for just a few days,” Tristan said.

“Yeah but Seto wanted to head somewhere away from all the distractions of Domino and Lara thought we’d enjoy it.”

“And I was right,” She interjected. The waitress returned with a tray full of drinks and placed them down in front of each of them while they chatted. She turned around, leaving the group to continue conversing without any further questions.

“So what did you get upto? Where did you stay?” Tea asked with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, tell us everything,” Serenity said.

Mokuba looked at Lara so she answered their questions. “We went to Gstaad. I told the brothers about a lovely resort there. Mostly we spent time on the slopes.”

“You took rich boy skiing?” Joey asked. “Wait, can he ski?”

Lara rolled her eyes. “Yes, I took him skiing and yes, he can ski.”

“After you showed us how,” Mokuba countered.

“Yes, but you both picked it up really quickly. I was really impressed. I thought there would be a lot more falling involved,” she teased.

“I’m sure I made up for Seto with my face-plants,” Mokuba laughed.

“Maybe just a little,” she smirked. She looked across from Mokuba to see Yugi listening but not participating much in the conversation. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Yugi. What did you get up to while we were away?” Lara asked affably.

“Nothing much. Just hung out with these guys. Oh we had a games night.”

“Let me guess, you won everything you played.” Lara said, amused.

“Of course he did,” Tristan said plainly.

“We ended up dueling for most of the night,” Yugi smiled.

“That’s cool. Maybe Lara and I can come round for the next one,” Mokuba suggested.

“I’d like that. Oh and Lara, thank you for the email. I’ll get everything sorted tomorrow. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s a pleasure Yugi. If you need help with anything else, you have my number.”

“What did Lara help ya with Yug?” Joey asked.

“She and Kaiba have been assisting me with growing the game shop. Lara put together a team to help me market the stores better.”

“Rich boy is helping?! Well isn’t that something,” Joey blurted out.

“That’s very generous Lara.” Mai said in a measured tone. Lara shrugged in response.

“How’s your dance production going Tea?” Mai asked.

“Really great. Our run of shows has been extended so I’ll be around for a couple of months at least. Maybe more, we’ll just see.”

“That’s great news. Congrats,” Lara smiled, craning her neck so she could speak to Tea.

“Thanks.”

There was a lull in conversation and everyone lifted the drinks, toasted and took a sip but just as the foamy head of her beer was about to touch her lips, Tristan stopped her.

“We’ve been waiting to see if you can chug faster than Joey,” Tristan challenged.

“That’s a bad idea,” Mai said.

“Why? Because she might lose?” Tristan taunted.

“I don’t lose,” Lara smirked.

Joey shook his head. “Ya know, ya sound just like rich boy.” 

Tristan looked from Joey to Lara. “Do it,” he said.

“Fine, but it has to be fair. We start at the same time.”

“Okay,” Joey agreed.

Joey and Lara picked up their beer mugs. Mokuba watched her keenly and Tristan watched Joey.

Tristan did the countdown. “3… 2… 1… Go!”

Lara brought the mug to her lips and quickly but smoothly gulped huge amounts of beer, draining the glass vessel steadily. She tipped her head back as the amber liquid emptied then smacked the mug down on the table at the same time that Mokuba exclaimed “Done!” They all looked at Joey who still had a third of his beer mug filled.

“Guess Lara wins,” Mokuba grinned.

“I told you, I don’t lose.”

“Don’t be so smug. No one likes a bad winner,” Joey pouted.

“How many Oktoberfests have you been to?” Mai asked.

“Just once.” Lara replied. She noticed everyone at the table looking at her. “What? I got out and did fun things,” she defended.

The group of friends chatted for a while longer in the golden lit, warm bar. The skies outside darkened and the snow started to fall lightly once more. It felt like it had been a very long time since they all could spend time together without some threat looming over them.

Mokuba and Lara arrived home well before dinner. Kaiba was still busy in his study when they announced their arrival so the two decided to watch a movie while they waited for Seto to finish his work. It was nice getting to spend the last few hours in the relative calm and quiet of home with Mokuba.

“I see you and Mai are getting along a little better,” Mokuba’s eyes were fixed to the screen while he shovelled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“I guess,” Lara plucked a popcorn kernel from the large bowl.

“You two are so stiff with each other but I’m glad there is an improvement.”

Lara shrugged. “So tell me about Joey’s sister. I had never even heard him mention her.”

“They’re pretty close. Joey’s parents divorced when he was young and his mother took Serenity and moved away. Joey never spoke to his mother after that. His dad is a layabout and a drunk. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“That’s sad.”

“Yeah. When Pegasus had the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Joey wanted to win so that he could use his prize money for an eye operation she needed or she would have went blind.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of weight to put on a sixteen year old,” Lara commented turning to face Mokuba.

“Seems like most of the teenagers in our lives had huge burdens placed upon them,” Mokuba replied.

“That’s true.”

Their chat was cut short by the maid announcing that dinner was served. Lara and Mokuba made their way to the dining room only to find that Kaiba was already there, waiting for them.

Mokuba and Lara took their usual seats on either side of Kaiba and waited as their meal was served to them. The table was filled with pleasant chatter. Kaiba was more than prepared for his first day of the year but seeing as he still worked some of the time that they were on leave, he did not have much to do to get back into the swing of things. Lara informed him of the proposals that were dropped off but had not mentioned how subpar they were. Kaiba had been in an uncharacteristically good mood over the past few weeks and Lara did not want to spoil that now. She had enough time to talk to him about it the next day.

Mokuba decided to head up to his room soon after dinner muttering things about jet lag and early mornings. Lara bid him good night and then she and Seto were alone at last. He led her up to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Being with Lara was his favourite part of the day. He did not know when it had happened but he found himself constantly craving her presence. She made him calmer and it was a feeling he had grown accustomed to.

Lara pulled her hair free from her ponytail, tossing the hairband onto the night stand. She turned around to see Kaiba staring at her, clearly lost in thought. She smiled, a disarming smile that he knew would always enchant him. She walked up to him and hooked her finger between the collar of his dress shirt pulling him against her body. Raising herself towards him on tiptoes, he slowly closed the distance between their lips claiming them tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself tighter against him. Their lips moved against each other ramping up the electricity. Lara moved to push him down onto the bed and he allowed her to do so. She straddled his lap, deepening their kiss, his hands roamed her back while hers untucked his shirt. He broke their kiss for a moment. Her eyes were filled with lustful intent.

“You’re insatiable,” he smirked.

For him, of course she was.


	3. Back to the Grind

Lara opened her eyes, pulled from sleep by the sound of her persistent alarm. The bed was warm but empty beside her. Kaiba’s scent still lingering on his pillow. As consciousness returned, she saw a mug of coffee on her bedside table and heard the shower running. She threw off the covers and padded over to the bathroom, depositing her satin chemise into the hamper then stepping into the hot shower behind Kaiba. The water cascaded over her hands as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his toned chest. She could not see the smile that graced his features at her touch. He turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Good morning,” she smiled. “You were up early.”

“Aren’t I always?” he asked playfully.

“Yes, but you beat my alarm which is usually set to the same time as yours.”

“We have a lot to do today.”

“Tell me about it,” she sighed.

Kaiba finished up his shower and stepped out of the large glass cubicle. “Roland will have the limo round in an hour,” he informed Lara. They had never discussed the travel arrangements after she had moved in. After all, during the festive season she would commute in her own car. Being the first day back at the office though, she did not see any arm in the three of them travelling together.

Lara quickly finished up under the jets of hot water. A towel was wrapped turban style around her hair and another around her body while she brushed her teeth and applied her makeup. A quick blast from the hair dryer was in order before she exited the bathroom. Kaiba was fixing his tie in place when she entered the dressing room. She pulled on black slacks and buttoned up her white blouse while he clipped on his watch and slipped on his dark blue suit jacket. She draped a thick cream coloured coat over her arm, picked up her mug and they both made their way to the breakfast table where they enjoyed a relaxed meal having woken up early enough to do so. Lara and Kaiba were done when a breathless Mokuba rushed in. He barely had enough time to grab a muffin off the table before all three of them had to climb into the car and head to Kaiba Corp..

The best thing about leaving home so early was that they were able to beat the morning traffic. Still, Lara and Kaiba used the time productively. Both had their noses glued to their phones and it was only when Mokuba spoke that both heads snapped in his direction as if they barely noticed he was there in the first place.

“Guys, nobody is getting the silent treatment,” he said sarcastically as he scrunched up his muffin wrapper, placing it in the cupholder.

“Sorry Mokes. What would you like to talk about?” Lara said in a saccharine tone making Kaiba snort in response.

“Tease all you want but I actually have something serious to say,” Mokuba replied.

“I’m all ears,” Lara said, still grinning.

“The last time everyone saw you guys was at the Christmas party. You guys basically announced to the world you were together then we all disappeared for just over a week. Just be prepared for some people to change their attitude towards you,” Mokuba said evenly.

“It’s none of their business Mokuba,” Kaiba growled.

“We can’t stop people from talking Seto, even if it’s about things we don’t want them to talk about.”

“I have thought about that Mokes,” Lara said as if Kaiba had said nothing. “I’ll deal with it as I need to. If anything serious comes from it then the three of us will discuss it, but until then, don’t stress.”

It was at this moment that the car pulled up to the Kaiba Corp. parking structure. Roland eased the black behemoth into the allotted bay marked “CEO” and switched the engine off. Not one to wait for anything, Kaiba opened the door exiting the vehicle first. Mokuba followed after who held a hand out for Lara. The three of them crossed the empty foyer and stepped into the lift that stopped on Lara’s office floor before the silver doors slowly shut and ascended one more level.

Lara walked up to the closed glass door for her office. She held up her employee pass to the reader next to the door, a soft click informed her that the it was unlocked allowing her to push it open. Lights flickered to life above her as she walked to her desk, triggering the various motion sensors. She switched on her computer and placed her handbag in the bottom desk drawer. A quick gaze at her desk clock told her that it had just turned six thirty. She shrugged off her thick cream jacket and placed it over the backrest of her chair. Once she opened the blinds, she left the office closing the door behind her and making her way up the stairs to Kaiba’s office. His PA was already seated at her desk.

“Good morning Miss Schroeder,” she greeted pleasantly.

“Morning Ryoko. How are you?” Lara kindly asked.

“I am well. Did you have a good break?” she asked with her fingers hovering over her keyboard.

“I did thank you. Is Mr Kaiba busy?”

“No ma’am, you can go through.”

Lara smiled her thanks and opened the heavy office door. She let it close behind her with a soft thud. As she had come to expect, there was a mug of coffee waiting for her on his desk. She took her seat in front of Kaiba, crossing her legs as she did so.

“I didn’t think you’d still want to continue this tradition,” she said taking a sip of the hot liquid.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kaiba asked.

“Well, we live together. You can see me whenever you want,” she replied.

“Maybe I want to keep an eye on you,” he smirked.

“I’m sure. After all, I get into so much trouble,” she laughed. “You’re not going to see much of me today. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.”

“Why?” he growled. His tone fully indicated that he expected to be told of all the many things that had gone wrong.

“As soon as Natsumi gets in I’m going to get her to arrange a meeting with marketing.”

“Management?” he asked.

“No, everyone. I got the proposals for the marketing campaigns for our GOTY but none of them are up to scratch. Mediocre if you ask me. I think I need to get a feel of the department and see how we can get everyone performing again.” Lara held the warm mug in her hands while talking.

“We’re not here to carry dead weight. If they can’t get it right, we’ll find people who can,” Kaiba said authoritatively.

“I agree but I don’t think starting the year off with the fear of God put into them is the best way to garner productivity. I’ll deal with it and you’ll be updated.”

“They better not mess this up,” Kaiba said harshly. “You will have to make sure someone liaises with Yugi.” His tone softened somewhat.

“I plan on dealing with that after the meeting,” she replied evenly. Lara knew never to take what Kaiba said or how he said it personally.

“Good.”

Lara drained her mug and placed it back on the desk. She got off her chair and walked around Kaiba’s desk to sit on his lap. She kissed him hard and quick.

“Try to have a good day,” she said softly.

By the time that Lara had made her way back down to her office, Natsumi had already arrived.

“Good morning Natsumi,” Lara greeted pleasantly.

“Lara! It’s good to see you,” she replied. They walked into Lara’s office together, taking their usual seats opposite each other as they began their daily routine. Today was slightly different. Instead of Natsumi immediately launching into all the demands of Lara’s schedule, Lara reached into her bag and pulled out a gift box that was held together with a bit of ribbon.

“This is for you,” Lara said as she handed the box to her PA.

Natsumi smiled. “You shouldn’t have.” 

“Consider it a thank you.”

Natsumi pulled on one end of the ribbon, unravelling the bow. She lifted the lid to reveal a small ornamental trychel cowbell and a small gold Mondaine railway clock that could sit on her desk.

“I love it! Thank you Lara.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

“How was Switzerland?” Natsumi asked curiously.

“Beautiful. The alps were covered in snow so we did a lot of skiiing.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“It really was. And you? What did you do during your break?”

“I visited my mother in Kamakura. She’s getting quite old so it was nice spending some time with her.”

“I’m glad you got to see her.”

“Me too but I don’t think the other PAs are too happy about me having had the entire week off.”

“Why do you say that?” Lara asked.

“Well, people talk. Most of the other assistants had to work through this period so they’re unhappy about my ‘special treatment’ as they call it.”

“Firstly, you are my PA, we had concluded most of what we had to do and if I’m not here, who are you assisting really? And secondly, they can complain all they like. Each PA has signed different offers. No two employment contracts are the same and all of it is confidential. They can take it up with HR if they want to but they won’t get very far. So I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“I suppose that is true.”

“And don’t worry about any of them making things difficult. I wouldn’t let it happen.”

“Thanks Lara. Shall we get to your schedule?” Natsumi said looking down at the tablet in her hands.

“Sure. I need you to get everyone in marketing together.”

“Everyone from which division?”

“All of them. I want the team leaders and the teams themselves. You can schedule it in one of the training rooms if you need to.”

“Sure thing. Shall I keep the rest of the day open?”

“For the moment, yes. This meeting with the teams could take a while.”

Natsumi stood and pushed the leather chair back into place. “I’ll get right on it.”

Lara watched Natsumi’s retreating figure. There was a fair amount of planning to do before she went into that meeting. It was imperative that they all understood how important it was for them to improve. She would not threaten their jobs in the same way Kaiba would, but she would get them to understand. After all, the expectations of Seto Kaiba was no secret.

Lara was busy replying to the mountain of emails that had accumulated in her absence. Most of them were easily dealt with but a few pertained to the Von Schroeder estate. She was careful about how she worded her replies but all of them were sent with the same basic message: Deal with Leon.

The emails invaded her mind, making her return to productivity that much more difficult. She forced herself to focus, hitting the keys of her keyboard with a little more force than was really necessary.

It was close on nine am when Natsumi informed her that her meeting was scheduled for ten. She had just over an hour which was more than enough time. She put her head down and continued until a knock at the door from Natsumi informed her they were due in the training room. She picked up her laptop, cell phone and the folders containing the proposals and together with her PA, made her way down.

Everyone was already seated. There were frowns on the faces of most of them, clearly they were not sure what this would be about. Natsumi took her seat off to the side where she would be taking notes of everything that was said. Her dictaphone was set up, recording every sound.

Lara connected her laptop to the projector. The bright light illuminated the room while her screen with the bold “KC” logo appeared clearly on the large white wall. Remote in hand, she began addressing all the people present in the room.

“Good morning everyone. I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called such a last minute meeting.” There was a hum of agreement from everyone in front of her. Well, first of all, I want to to welcome you all back. I know some of you had taken a bit of leave, hopefully it was a good break. This new year brings some interesting challenges. I think it’s going to be quite an exciting one. There is a lot that’s planned and we will play a major role in the success of the many planned projects. Naturally it falls to us in marketing, to create campaigns that will create actionable events. We need to make people think and feel like they need KC products. They need to feel like life isn’t complete without being to one of our hotels, they should crave the games we launch, want our consoles and gaming devices because gaming isn’t worth it without KC. We can create this hype. We can cultivate these feelings in the millions of people out there. There many many people out there who hold the KC logo everyday in some way and we want them to keep coming back, but we also want to influence those who have never felt the connection with the company or it’s products to feel like they’re missing out on something. We need actionable events.”

Throughout Lara’s address she could see heads nodding in agreement. “After all, it is in all our best interests for Kaiba Corp. to reach new heights. The more profitable the company is, the happier we all are. Am I right?” she smiled earning a few chuckles and grins. “Previously the marketing of Kaiba Corp. was run in a very linear way, I hope to change that. I want the creativity and ideas to flow in a more organic way so from now on, we will be encouraging lateral interactions. For example a social media campaign should have content working closely with social as the insights would drive content into a targeted approach but project management should also be closely involved as the analytical thinking and planning would result in a very efficient campaign.”

One of the younger content developers immediately drew attention to himself as he posed a question. “At what point does it come to you then?”

“I’ll receive the proposals as usual and deal with the managers and so on as we usually do. The aim is to have more well rounded campaign ideas. We need to share our knowledge and not work in pockets.”

“When will you implement this change?” someone asked.

“Immediately,” she replied. “We already work on a team and project system so the liaising between departments will not be difficult. Any other questions?” There was silence and a few shaking heads. She took that as her cue to continue. “Onto the next thing, last week I received the proposals for our Game Of The Year, while there is some potential in these, for the most part they are lacking. Time is short on this one. Our VP was not sold on these proposals and neither was I, so be glad Mr Kaiba did not ask for them. What we have to do is come up with better ideas and ways to implement them. I will leave it up to the managers to divy up the teams as usual but I expect all five departments to work hard on this. You have until Thursday to present well rounded proposals to me so I can give you guys the go ahead. If there are any issues, let Natsumi know and I will assist as soon as possible. Are we all on the same page?” Again, there was a murmur of agreement around the room.

The meeting lasted a little while longer with a few issues being brought up as well as Lara sharing information on the previous three proposals to ensure that the same mistakes were not made again. She made sure that no one would give up the names of the people to whom the ideas belonged in the first place. She needed them to know that they were in a team environment. Lara and Natsumi made their way back up to the directors’ level to continue on with their day.

 

Meanwhile, Kaiba was in a heated meeting. He was irked to find that marketing had not yet received the cinematics that they needed to create the videos to advertise their game.

“Make sure Lara gets them now,” Kaiba barked.

Takeo Yamamoto left the CEO’s office in a terrible mood. He entered the lift and made to press the button for Lara’s floor. His finger hovered over the button on the digital interface before he pressed a lower floor. The doors slid closed. Ryoko noticed the LCD display above the door countdown far too many floors for him to have obeyed Kaiba’s instruction. She picked up the receiver on her desk phone dialling the extension to Natsumi. It was answered immediately.

“Bring something up to me,” she said softly. Natsumi understood and left her table at once.

It was late afternoon and Lara was busy on a call with the project management team making sure that there was someone to work closely with Yugi seeing as he had the exclusive for Domino City as Kaiba had promised. It meant that there was a bit more pressure on everyone with one outlet in their hometown but it would also put the Kame Game shop on the map in a very big way.

Natsumi knocked and entered Lara’s office without waiting for a response. She closed the door and took her her seat in front of Lara, waiting patiently for the call to come to an end.

“What’s wrong?” Lara asked as she placed the receiver in its cradle.

“Have you received the cinematics for the GOTY?” Natsumi asked.

“No. What have you heard?” Lara said lowly.

“Ryoko called me up. She told me Mr Kaiba had instructed Mr Yamamoto to give them to you immediately after their meeting but she suspected that he wouldn’t. Apparently Mr Kaiba chewed him out for not giving it to you sooner and he left in a terrible mood.”

Lara ran her hands through her hair and sat back in her chair, thinking. She had never had an issue with him before. Right up until the last project of the year things went along smoothly. He was a bit stiff around her but with Lara being the only female on the board, she was used to that. She did not want to admit it but it appeared that Mokuba’s warning would ring true sooner than she would have liked.

“Right, this is what we’re going to do.” Her eyes were steely. “How well do you get along with his PA?”


	4. Board Games

The first week had passed without too much incident. The new creative approach had paid dividends when Lara was handed three new proposals and all were exceptional. She gave the the team the go ahead after discussing it at length with Mokuba. It seemed like everyone was happy. Lara was careful to ensure that the development team heard nothing of their campaign. They had seen neither hide nor hair of the plans and she planned on keeping it that way until the board meeting which was scheduled for the end of the second week back.

Never one to avoid getting her hands dirty, Lara helped the team to fast track as much of their tasks as she could, throwing her weight around where needed and it was starting to show in the numbers. During this time, Lara started taking her own vehicle to work. She was working later than Kaiba did at the office and certainly later than Mokuba. The younger Kaiba was not thrilled about it but he understood the need for her pull such long hours.

By the time that the Friday board meeting came around, Lara was confident and well prepared. As Kaiba preferred early meetings, she had just finished her morning ritual with Natsumi before she had to grab her folders and laptop off the desk, and make her way up to the boardroom on Kaiba’s office level.

She entered the well lit room that had a wall of windows at one end and glass partitioning at the other. In the centre of the room stood a massive clear glass table with several leather chairs along either side of the length of it and one chair at the head. Suspended above was a wireless projector which pointed at a white wall.

Lara took her usual seat on Kaiba’s right but two chairs away. That way she would be separated from both brothers and it would not appear as if she was trying to gain any additional favour by them. Since everyone now knew that she and Kaiba were dating, it was probably a moot point but she continued the practice anyway.

She had just set herself up when the rest of the board noisily filed into the room. Kaiba was the last to arrive and wordlessly took his seat. The chatter died instantly. It was always impressive to see how he commanded a room without having to say anything at all.

Lara knew how much he hated these meetings but they were a necessary evil. Ryoko was the scribe as always and everyone waited for Kaiba to begin.

The meeting progressed slowly as was expected. Most of it was fairly mundane but by the halfway point, Lara could see Kaiba’s temper fraying. He was becoming increasingly short as reports that were made and strategies that were conceived were not to his liking. Eventually they got to the business of upcoming releases. Lara was keen for this. She wanted to see how Yamamoto would handle himself. Would he lie or spin the truth into some unrecognisable story?

“I want an update on the game, Yamamoto,” Kaiba growled. His glare was drilling holes into the man’s skull.

Yamamoto puffed out his chest, with the full intention of answering confidently. “As you know development is done with the marketing material and we did hand over, but as marketing has not got back to us we do not know what they have do-”

So lie it was.

“I have the numbers here.” Lara cut him off. She handed over the information to Kaiba first before passing around copies of the document. “As you can see over the various media it has done well. Social media is blowing up, the billboards are attracting a lot of interest. We have adverts running on all platforms plus the hits to the site have skyrocketed in the past week. That document also shows the data from conversion tracking.” Lara smirked at Yamamoto noticing the sour look on his face.

“This looks promising,” Kaiba said without emotion as his eyes scanned the document.

“It performed very well with the focus group. I expect interest to continue to climb. Mr Muto has reported a two hundred percent increase in pre-orders of Kaiba Corp. games since last week. Naturally, majority of it for the time period is our Game Of The Year. I fully anticipate a successful release,” Lara said with an air of professionalism that irked Yamamoto. She looked at him out the corner of her eye. “Mr Yamamoto, is there something you would like to add?” she addressed him directly.

“Not particularly. We are ready for its release,” he replied.

“Good. Moving on,” Kaiba said brusquely. They discussed a few other other games, the hotels and Schroeder Corp. before moving onto other matters at hand. It was at least another hour before the meeting was adjourned. An hour for the head of game development to stew.

Everyone bar Lara and Yamamoto left quickly. Kaiba and Mokuba were the first to leave, obviously keen to have discussions together. She readied herself for the inevitable confrontation. The laptop and notes were cradled in her arm as she turned around but he blocked her path.

“I don’t know how you got your hands on the gameplay footage but you got very lucky this time,” he seethed.

“Is that an admission of guilt? I believe it is you who got lucky this time, Mr Yamamoto, that I covered up your little stunt. I don’t know what your problem is but I certainly will not allow politics to affect what this company puts out and how it is received,” Lara said assertively standing up to him and looking him dead in the eye.

“You think you are so powerful here,” He scoffed. “I have never known Mr Kaiba to make hasty or even emotional decisions but here you are.”

“So that’s what this is about.” Her tone laced with disdain. “You had no objection to me being on the board last year.”

“Then we thought you were just good at your job and maybe we’d see what Kaiba saw but that never happened. Now it seems clear that you have used your ways to convince him to settle your old scores with Schroeder Corp. and now you are planting yourself in Kaiba Corp. like some leech.” His face was inches from hers.

Lara laughed without humor. “Please don’t try to intimidate me, it’s never going to work. Schroeder Corp. was a good idea that is making us all money. I’m sure you know that there is no way to convince Mr Kaiba…” she emphasized the mister, “...of doing anything he doesn’t believe in doing. You are welcome to think whatever you want, but the next time you try to deliberately make me and my department look bad, I will have no problem in setting the record straight with the President and Vice President.” She turned her back on him and made for the door, pulling it open. “You’ve been warned. Have a nice day,” she added before letting the door swing closed behind her. She took no note of the wild look in his eyes or puce tinge colouring his skin because she did not care how he responded. She could handle a lot worse.

Lara made her way down to her office using the stairs as she always did. She pushed open her door and sat down in the large leather chair heaving a deep sigh. Yamamoto had definitely annoyed her. More than that, she knew this was only the beginning. He had said “we” which meant he had discussed this issue with the other directors or at least some of them and it was a shared sentiment. Kaiba’s usual response of “we’ll fire them” just would not work in this case. She would have to win them over and be patient while doing it. This was going to be difficult.

Lara was about to return to her work when Natsumi walked in brandishing her messages.

“Most of these can wait Lara. Mr Kaiba asked to see you in his office right away,” She informed.

“Any idea why?” Lara asked.

“Ryoko didn’t say,” she said looking apologetic.

Lara closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She thanked Natsumi and returned to the floor that she had just come from. She gave Ryoko a tight smile as she knocked twice on the office door before letting herself in.

“You wanted to see me?” She asked approaching the large desk.

“Yes.” Kaiba motioned for her to sit. “What was that?” he questioned, cutting straight to the chase.

“What was what?” she asked.

“Don’t play dumb,” Kaiba growled. He really was in a testy mood. “You and Yamamoto. I want to know.”

Lara was about to open her mouth but Kaiba cut her off. “The whole truth.”

“Fine. Yamamoto was upset because of the GOTY marketing.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting to it. Last Tuesday, the day we came back to work, you had had a meeting with him and apparently reamed him out pretty solid which upset him. You had asked him to get the gameplay footage to me but he didn’t. He was fully expecting us to be unprepared for today’s meeting and when he saw everything that the department had done, it pissed him off.”

“So if he didn’t give it to you, how did you get it?” Kaiba enquired.

“Ryoko called Natsumi to find out if he had come down to us because she thought he wouldn’t and she was right. I asked Natsumi what her relationship with his PA was like and she said they’re friendly. Since she spoon feeds him, she had everything we needed. Natsumi spoke to her and she conveniently took a coffee break so we could get the files off her pc. I was able to finalise the proposals before last Thursday and helped the team push forward so we could be on time for its release and have the numbers for this meeting.”

“So he deliberately tried to sabotage a release,” Kaiba said lowly.

“Not directly. We were his target,” she replied. “But yes, that was the end result.”

“What reason did he have?”

“Well, after the meeting he sort of cornered me and tried to warn me off. He thinks I’ve tricked you into making an emotional decision about my position here and the purchase of Schroeder Corp. and accused me of ‘planting myself like a leech’,” she said using air quotes. “Basically, the source of the issue is us going public.”

Kaiba’s eyes darkened. “Who else?”

“He didn’t say. He just said “we thought-” which could be anyone. Seto this is a small issue. Don’t go in guns blazing,” she pleaded.

“A small issue?” he questioned raising his voice. “Would it be a small issue if we ran a loss on the game? Is it a small issue that people question the integrity of the woman I love.”

She could not help but smile a little at that. “That’s not what I’m saying. You know I would never let that happen, there are jobs to consider. As for my integrity? I can make anyone look good, certainly I could do the same for myself. Who cares what Yamamoto and his cronies think of me? When the financials are released and everyone sees what a year it’s been, no one will question us. Besides, I told him if he ever tried a stunt like this again, I’d have no problem selling him out to you and Mokuba. So everything is under control for now.”

“For now. I will be keeping an eye,” Kaiba threatened.

“I don’t doubt it,” she smiled. “If that’s all, I need to get back to work.” She stood to leave. “Oh, by the way, don’t forget that I have a trip to Munich on Monday.”

“I haven’t forgotten. I’m still debating coming with you,” he replied.

“Don’t worry about it. If anything needs your urgent attention, I’ll let you know and you can telecommute,” Lara assured him.

“Then at least take the jet,” Kaiba pressed.

“No, Seto. If I fly first class, the company still spends less money than me hopping on either of the KC jets.” Kaiba rolled his eyes at her. She shook her head and left his office once more heading back to her office where she worked undisturbed for the rest of the day.

 

Approaching the wrought iron gates of the Kaiba home felt like heaven. It had been an enormously long day. All Lara wanted to do now was to relax. She parked her car in the garage, entering the house through an internal interleading door. She deposited her shoes and coat in the bedroom and the laptop in the study before pouring herself a glass of Shiraz in the kitchen.

“Hey Lara,” Mokuba greeted as he joined her.

“Hey Mokes. Wine?” she offered.

“Sure.”

She pulled out another long stem red wine glass out of the cupboard and decanted the burgundy liquid into it until it was a third full before passing it over to Mokuba.

“Thanks,” he said taking a small sip. They climbed up onto the barstools around the kitchen island, sitting opposite each other. “Long day?”

“The longest,” she replied tiredly.

“Yeah, Seto told me about Yamamoto.”

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal right now. We have much more important things on the horizon than to worry about a bit of mud slinging,” Lara said as she ran her fingers along the rim of the glass.

“I get Seto’s point though,” Mokuba said conversationally.

“As do I, but like I told him, I’d never let anything affect our work.” She picked up the glass taking a large sip.

“He knows but you know how protective he is, especially after everything.”

Lara sighed. “Yeah, I know. If I know him as well as I think I do, he is going to have a chat with Yamamoto and I should prepare myself for the fallout after that.” 

Mokuba laughed. “I’m glad you’re preparing yourself.”

“Enough about work,” Lara said placing her glass on the marble top with “cling”. “You went out last night. How are the guys?”

“They’re good. Serenity came out with Joey again last night,” Mokuba informed Lara.

“She’s really sweet. Must be a Wheeler thing,” she replied as she picked up the two empty wine glasses and deposited them in the sink.

“Yeah, just don’t let Seto hear you say that. Anyway, I think things are going to get interesting,” Mokuba smiled.

“How so?” Lara led them out of the kitchen and they walked towards the patio at the back of the house.

“Tristan is interested in her. He said he was going to ask her out.”

Lara laughed. “Oh I don’t see that happening.” 

“Oh really? Want to bet on that?” Mokuba challenged.

“Yeah. I can tell you right now that older sibling over-protectiveness is going to come into play. Joey isn’t going to be okay with any of his friends dating his sister.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Absolutely.”

“Since you’re so confident, how’s this for a wager you have to do whatever I say if he says yes?” Mokuba grinned.

“Please! He’s never going to,” Lara said confidently. She sat down on one of the wooden framed, cushioned pool chairs. Mokuba sat beside her, tapping away at his phone.

“Oh I think you’re going to have to pay up.” His grey eyes dancing with mischief. He showed Lara his phone displaying messages between him and the group of friends he hung around so much. A green speech bubble appeared first with Mokuba posing a question to Tristan.

_ “So Tristan, you asked Serenity out yet?” _

Lara shook her head. “You’re so blunt, Mokuba.” He just shrugged in response. Lara read the white speech bubble that followed from Tristan.

_ “Yeah man. Got a date for this weekend.” _

Tristan’s message was followed by one from Joey.

_ “Tristan and I spoke about it. I’m cool. She’s old enough to make her own decisions now. Just no kissing in front of me, she’s still my sister.” _

“Well, fuck,” Lara said under her breath.

“You have to pay up,” Mokuba declared victoriously. “There’s nothing like a winter dip in the pool.”

“Hang on.” She took a look at the messages one more time. “These timestamps… You little cheat!” she laughed with ineffective outrage. “You knew before you even told me!”

“You should have checked before agreeing.” He was entirely smug.

“I wasn’t even serious,” Lara tried to back pedal.

“Too bad.” He laughed. Not trusting him to not throw her into the water, she got off the chair and moved to stand at the longest side off the pool, away from him.

 

Kaiba had finally arrived home. He left his attache in the study and loosened his tie when his phone buzzed in his pocket. After a quick read of the message from his brother, he dropped both the phone and his tie on the desk before going in search of Mokuba and Lara. As he descended the stairs, he heard their voices travel from the patio. He walked in to find Mokuba standing at the one end of the pool with Lara backing away from him, a nervous smile on her face.

“What are you two upto?” he asked.

“Lara lost a bet.” Mokuba grinned evilly. Kaiba walked up behind Lara who thought she was safe from this childish torment, he lifted his hand but instead of pulling her in for a greeting, he pushed hard sending her flailing into the water  with an impressive splash. She surfaced coughing and spluttering.

“Fuck, Seto!” she exclaimed. Mokuba was positively howling with laughter. “What happened to being impartial?”

He smirked in response. She swam to the edge of the pool, holding onto the tiled ledge. “Help me up,” she ordered. Kaiba, still chuckling, bent down and offered her his hand for her to grab on to. She held on tightly, braced her feet against the tiled wall below the water’s surface and pulled with all her might unbalancing him and causing him to fall in with her, suit and all.

“Now we’re even,” she cackled. Mokuba looked at his brother in shock. He did not anticipate that. Not even he would dare to do it. Kaiba pushed his hair back with a dark look in his eye. She celebrated her little triumph but when she looked at him, all she succeeded in doing was make him look even more delicious.

“Think you’ve won do you?” he said as he advanced on her.

She laughed freely. “Yes.” She tried to swim around him but he easily caught her, pulling her to him. They heard a beep come from Mokuba’s hand.

“Guys, hold up,” he said looking at the screen of his phone. Mokuba scanned the room locating the remote for the large flat screen mounted on the wall. A quick press of a button brought the screen to life. He changed the channel and suddenly the three of them were looking at Leon. Kaiba let Lara go as they both climbed out of the water. Mokuba handed them fluffy towels but they paid no attention to their mechanical movements. Their carefree moment from seconds before instantly lost.


	5. Dolour

An interview with Leon was being broadcast. Lara had no idea he was doing this but since she was the one who asked to be left alone, she could not be surprised that she was in the dark. She recognised the show to be one from the only English broadcast channels. Maybe Leon was hoping she would get to see it. It seemed like something he would do.

Lara wrapped the towel around her shoulders, holding it in place tightly while she watched the well dressed blonde interview her younger brother. Her face was an emotionless mask.

_ “We’re sitting here with Leon von Schroeder today. Heir to the extensive Von Schroeder estate. Thank you for joining us Leon” _ The blonde said as the camera panned to Leon who smiled amiably.

_ “Thanks for having me, Marie.” _ The camera moved back to the woman who sat with crossed ankles and a small cue card in her hand. The two individuals on screen sat angled towards each other on single seater grey couches with a white coffee table between them. Upon it was a small green plant. Lara could see that Leon remembered everything she coached him on when doing appearances.

_ “It’s quite a treat to chat to you. We haven’t had the pleasure before.”  _ The host said making small talk before the actual questions began. Lara knew what this would be a segoe to.

Leon laughed.  _ “Yeah, I think everyone was a lot more acquainted with my brother.” _

_ “That’s true. We are all so sorry for your loss. This must be a difficult period for the family.” _ Marie, the host, said with all the sincerity she could muster. Good ratings could turn anyone into a good actor.

_ “Thank you. It is indeed. We’ve had not just Zigfried’s loss to deal with but my mother’s as well.” _ Leon’s smile had vanished. While Lara knew he was upset and still grieving his family, this little show proved that he was still a Von Schroeder after all. He knew how to manipulate a room.

Mokuba stepped up beside Lara, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes never left the screen.

_ “I can’t imagine what that must be like.” _

_ “We are dealt the cards we are and we have to make do.”  _ Leon responded.

_ “There was a lot of controversy surrounding Zigfried before his death. How have you handled all these reports since his death?” _

Lara listened carefully but her gaze dropped to the floor. The room was quiet save for the sounds coming from the television and the “plink plink” of water droplets dripping off Kaiba’s jacket and falling to the tiles. He held his towel at his side, grasped in his hand as he watched with silent interest.

_ “We were all shocked by the accusations initially then all the evidence afterwards. In a situation like that all you can do is hope justice takes its course and hope for the best. Naturally part of me wished it was all untrue but coming up against so much proof does change things. It’s hard accepting that my brother wasn’t the person we all thought he was. I’ve tried not to keep abreast of the reports too much. It won’t change the events of the past and we just want to move on.” _

_ “When you say ‘we’ do you include your sister, Lara.” _ Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. Her eyes narrowing.

_ “I do. We’ve been close for most of our lives and I know she would also prefer to forge ahead.” _

_ “She left Schroeder Corp. for Kaiba Corp. and I understand that she was the one to initiate the vote to get Zigfried off the board. How do you feel about that?” _

_ “She was offered a better position at Kaiba Corp. and knowing how ambitious she has always been, it made sense for her to move. As for the vote, it was a board decision and was done as per the bylaws of the company, so no, I harbour no resentment.”  _ Leon answered clearly, almost defensively.

_ “But you did leave because you were uncomfortable with the change in leadership… After all, she had moved to the competition.”  _ The host pressed.

_ “That’s true, I did leave because I was not comfortable with how things were progressing. I was apprehensive since Zigfried had been at the helm for a long time, but it was also time for a change. Kaiba Corp. may have been the competition but it was also the company’s saviour and I’m grateful to Lara for being instrumental in that acquisition.” _

_ “Do you believe she saved the company?” _

_ “Absolutely. She has done so on many occasions. When Schroeder Corp. had changed focus years ago, it was in significant financial turmoil which she turned around.” _

_ “We were all under the impression that it was Zigfried who was the genius behind that.” _

_ “To a certain degree. We all, Zigfried included, trusted her ability immensely and she often proved us right. Even our father had tasked her with making sure that Schroeder Corp. was always successful.” _

_ “But the company hit a slump for a few months.” _

_ “After she had left, yes. Again, she engineered the rescue without even working at the company.” _

_ “You seem to still think very highly of her even though you aren’t as close as you once was.”  _ That was unexpected and Lara could see it on Leon’s face but he did well not to let on.

_ “I’ll always think the best of her. We’re close siblings. Even as kids Lara and I would often prank Zigfried.” _ There was raucous laughter from the live audience. “ _ We obviously can’t see each other as often due to the vast distance between Munich and Domino.” _

_ “Munich? The family estate is in Berlin. Do you not anticipate moving back?” _

_ “I’ve started a life here and it’s going very well. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize that but I do have plans for the estate.” _

_ “Ooh. Can you tell us?” _

_ “No.” Leon chuckled. “Everyone will find out eventually.” _

_ “So you’re forcing us to be patient.”  _ The host said dramatically.

_ “Afraid so.”  _ Leon replied.

_ “Coming to this new life in Munich; you have embarked on a publishing venture.” _

_ “I have.” _

_ “This is very different to gaming.” _

_ “It is but business is business.” _

_ “Can you tell us a bit about this publishing house?” _

_ “I have always loved books. I was a voracious reader and even while I was involved at Schroeder Corp. it was still my passion. I thought it was high time that I turned that into my life’s work. We are focussing on literature for children and young adults. We need more books for them, more diversity in the genres so that we can cultivate a culture of reading.” _

_ “That’s a very noble cause.”  _ The audience applauded.  _ “We’ll be right back after this short break when Leon is joined by…” _ the host mentioned the name of an actor no one in the room had any interest in.

The room was silent. Lara took the remote from Mokuba and switched off the television.

“Lara, are you okay?” Mokuba asked.

“Fine. My clothes are wet, I need to go shower,” she said softly before leaving the brothers alone in the room. They looked at each other. Mokuba opened his mouth to say something but Kaiba shook his head. With a sigh he followed after her.

Lara peeled off the drenched layers of her work outfit, dropping them to the bathroom floor. She could not care about picking them up. That was furthest thing from her thoughts. Turning the silver faucet, hot water spurted out the large shower head immediately filling the large shower cubicle with steam. A quick test with her fingertips told her how warm and welcoming the water was. She stepped under the jets with her eyes closed, relishing the heat as it passed over her.

With her mind entirely preoccupied, she showered mechanically. No notice was paid to her shampoo or body wash, she could barely smell any of the fragrances that usually relaxed her. She turned around lifting her face to the water. Lara hated the effect seeing or hearing Leon had on her. Just as she felt that she had accepted what their relationship was, he would in some way intrude and send her reeling into a black abyss. She was never one to have experienced any real depression before but she surmised if she did, it must be the feeling she had now. One that she kept ping ponging back to.

Initially she had been angry with Leon for everything he had done. If only he had trusted her enough maybe all their situations would have ended differently, but this is what it had all come to, and she had to make peace with the gaping hole in her heart every time something reminded her of her little brother.

Lara did not hear Kaiba step into the cubicle behind her. She started slightly when she felt strong arms snake around her waist. She melted into his touch as he pulled her flush against his body with his chin resting on her shoulder.

“I really am fine,” she said softly.

“I didn’t say you weren’t,” Kaiba replied lowly.

They stood together in silence under the falling water. Kaiba did not have to say anything, Lara thought she could guess his thoughts.

“I need to dry off,” Lara said. Kaiba released her and she patted dry with a fluffy white towel before wrapping her hair in another and exiting the bathroom. Not being in the mood to waste time with any sort of beauty regiment, she pulled on a pair of grey check pyjama bottoms and a loose white t-shirt then towelled her hair dry. She was done and about to go downstairs when Kaiba emerged from the bathroom.

“I’m heading down. Dinner should be ready,” she said. He nodded back wordlessly.

The three of them sat down to a quiet meal. After what became an unbearably long day, she did not care what was placed in front of her. Her mind was so occupied, it may as well have been sawdust. It sure tasted like it.

To her relief, the brothers did not ask her to participate in any conversation. Kaiba was fine with silence but Mokuba opted to make small talk with Seto in the hope that Lara would not feel pressured to say anything to them. She would get everything off her chest eventually, he knew that but he also knew that even if she did not want to admit it, she needed some sort of resolution when it came to Leon.

Lara finished her meal in silence. She listened to the conversation and once she was done, excused herself from the table. Her mind was busy. Knowing that there was only one thing that really helped her when she felt this way, Lara made her way to the library.

The scent of furniture polish greeted her as soon as she pushed open the door. This was always a comforting room with its high ceilings and dark wood panelling. The large space never lost it’s cozy feeling despite its size and the view over the gardens just added to the appeal.

Lara walked around examining the many titles on the exposed spines until she found one of her favourite reads. It was an anthology of Greek mythology that she had read many times over since she first received the book as a child. That copy sat safely in her Munich apartment. The fact that Kaiba owned the same book made her smile.

She took the book off the shelf and settled on the dark leather chesterfield couch with her legs curled up on the cool leather cushions. Opening the old book unleashed the heady wooden scent held in the pages. She needed to get lost in the stories, ignoring everything that weighed heavily on her mind.

Lara flipped through the pages knowing exactly which story she wanted to read first. She made herself comfortable against the scroll shaped armrest and fell into the world of the ancient Greeks.

So lost in the story was she, that Lara did not hear the heavy footfalls enter the room. It was only when Kaiba pulled the book gently away from her did she realize that she was not alone.

“Hey!” she protested. “I was reading that.”

He reached over her to place the open book page side down on the small table next to the armrest. “You can read it later.”

Kaiba placed her legs on his lap as he sat down with her. She tried to pull away to make room for him but he firmly held her in place.

“Talk to me,” he said gruffly.

“About?” she asked.

“Leon,” he said.

“There isn’t much to talk about Seto,” she said but Kaiba could see the mention of his name get her guard up.

“You need to stop doing that.”

She frowned. “Doing what?”

“Stop acting like Leon is your problem to deal with. It’s an issue for all of us,” he said still maintaining his even tone.

She averted her gaze. “I don’t see why it should be. You and Mokuba didn’t ask for this.”

“Are we not a family?” Kaiba questioned. Lara looked him dead in the eye as he posed the question to her. It meant so much.

“We are. Of course we are,” she answered.

“Then talk to me.”

“Really it’s nothing. Aren’t I keeping you from work?” she asked.

“No,” he replied. She could see there was no way out.

“Really, it’s silly.”

“I’m listening,” he said unmoved.

She ran her fingers through her damp hair and heaved a deep sigh. “Through most of last year it was easy to deal with Leon. We had that whole ordeal with the kidnapping and I was happy with how we dealt with it at that board meeting. I guess the anger made it a bit easier, but since everything happened in December, it’s been so much harder. Like it felt a lot like the years before when I had to be his shield. It just makes me think if only he had said no to Zigfried or if only he told me what the plan was, we wouldn’t be here now. And it’s stupid that his presence or lack thereof should depress me now.”

“It’s not stupid. You miss him,” Kaiba offered.

“You think it’s that simple?” she asked.

“Yes. I don’t like him and would prefer it if he wasn’t a part of your life but like I said before, it’s a lot to walk away from.”

“Maybe,” Lara said as she played with a loose thread on her top.

Kaiba moved his thumb back and forth on her leg that he still held. “Do you want to see him when you go to Munich?” Kaiba asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll seek him out but I might meet up with him if he asks,” she replied. Kaiba nodded. “You wish that I wouldn’t see him.” It was not accusatory, merely a statement.

“I do. I don’t trust him and neither do you, but I can’t forbid it. It’s your decision to make. Maybe speaking to him will help you get over whatever this is. If you do, I want you to let me know and for it to be somewhere public.”

“Do you think he’s going to try something?” Lara asked with a tone of incredulity.

“I’d rather not risk it,” he said flatly. Silence settled on them as Lara traced the patterns on the backrest of the couch. She knew Kaiba had a point and he could not be blamed for the lack of trust. “He seemed to handle that interview well enough. Even that bullshit about your relationship.”

“I taught him well.” Lara smirked. “He knows how important it is to manipulate the media. He knows how to project a good image. Leon always made my job easy, unlike Zigfried.”

“Manipulation can be used on more than just the media,” Kaiba said fixing her with his penetrating gaze.

Lara chuckled humorlessly. “I’m not blind anymore, Seto. I see him a lot more clearly.”

“Good,” he replied. His face softened as he looked down on Lara. Kaiba repositioned her so that they lay together on the couch with her body against his. Reaching over, he plucked the book off the table.

“What were you reading?” he asked as he took a look at the cover then opened to the page Lara was on. “Theseus and the Minotaur.”

“It’s one of my favourites,” she replied.

“It’s tragic,” he said.

She laughed. “When are they not?”

“Why do you like this one so much? There other less dramatic stories,” he said, but his eyes still scanned the pages.

“I felt for the minotaur.”

“Of course you did.” Kaiba rolled his eyes. He was clearly amused.

“It was Zeus’ fault that he was born and then he was hidden in the labyrinth. I also thought Theseus’ bravery was captivating. He saved all those Athenian children.”

Kaiba placed the book back down and slid his arm under Lara. She turned around to face him and he lightly brushed away a strand of her from her face.

“Do you ever think about that?” he asked softly.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Children,” he replied. That caught her off guard. It came out of nowhere. She rearranged her countenance, hoping her surprise was not that evident. The vibration she felt in his chest from his chuckle told her that it was.

“Not with any real seriousness. Why?”

“Do you want them?” he pressed further.

“I don’t know. I like them but I don’t know that I would be any good at parenting,” Lara said honestly.

“What makes you say that?” Kaiba inquired.

“I think I’m lacking proper maternal instincts,” she laughed. “I haven’t had any real example of good parenting. I mean, I have an ocean of issues. I would never want to pass that on. There’s so much to think about and how would my career impact them.”

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself. The fact that you have thought about all of that, already puts you ahead of most people out there,” Kaiba said. Throughout their conversation his tone was soft but Lara could see that he still hid his own feelings behind a wall.

“I take it you want them,” she stated.

“In the future? Maybe. Right now? No,” he answered. She laced her fingers in his noting how much larger they were than hers. She tore her eyes away to look up at him.

“I guess it’s just a scary prospect. I'm scared I'd be a bad mother and do untold damage to the child.”

“Do you think I would let you fail?” Kaiba said with raised brows.

Lara smiled. “No. Have you been thinking about this for a while?” she asked.

“Possibly.” This level of honesty was not expected from him.

“Maybe we should just take it one day at a time. Who knows what the future holds,” she said. Kaiba smiled at her response, wordlessly leaning down to kiss her soft lips.


	6. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey Guys, here's this week's chapter. Unfortunately there will not be a new chapter next Friday as I will be travelling for a bit. I'll try to do an upload for the Friday after but it could be a day or two late.
> 
> Anyway, here's there latest installment :)

The next morning Lara awoke to the sight of Kaiba with his head propped up on his hand. He lightly skated his fingertips down her neck, over her shoulder only to disappear under the covers. She smiled at him and buried her head into his chest, trying to block out the light that was now filtering into the room.

“It’s time to get up,” Kaiba said.

“No,” Lara grumbled.

“Fine, then you stay here, I’m going.” He tried to move away but Lara threw her arm over him, firmly keeping him in place. A low chuckle escaped him.

“Five more minutes,” she said.

A smile graced his features as he brushed his fingers through her hair. “What do you have planned or today?”

“I was hoping to go out with Yugi,” she replied.

“Hanging out with the geek squad again?”

“No.” She laughed. “Just Yugi. I’ll see if Mokuba is keen to go out as well,” she said, her voice muffled.

“Mokuba isn’t home yet,” Kaiba stated blandly.

Lara looked up at Kaiba with surprise. “I’m sure we’ll hear all about it.”

“Hmm.” Was all the response Kaiba gave her. She knew perfectly well that he never approved of any date Mokuba had. She doubted that anyone would ever be good enough for his little brother.

“Maybe you could join Yugi and I.” She offered.

“I have other matters that require my attention,” he said cryptically. She looked up into his blue eyes. There was something about them, he was keeping a secret from her but she would find out what he was up to eventually. It still intrigued her. He could see the cogs of her mind working so he leaned down kissing her passionately, forcing any theories from her mind. His warm hand slid under the band of her pyjama bottoms and immediately every thought she had, scattered.

 

Lara left the bedroom dressed warmly with her phone in hand. She scrolled through her contacts, dialling the number as she made her way downstairs. The call was answered immediately, it caught her a little off guard.

“Hi Lara.”

“Hey Yugi. Where you waiting for my call?” she joked.

“Maybe.” He laughed. “How are you doing?”

“Good and you?”

“I’m great, thanks,” he replied cheerfully.

“That’s good. I was just wondering if you’d like to join me for coffee.”

“I’d love to. Just us?” he asked.

“Yeah. You okay with that?” she asked tentatively.

“Yeah, just surprised. What about Mokuba?”

“He’s out and about,” Lara replied.

“Okay. See you in about two hours?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll text you with the address.” Lara informed him before they hung up their call. She slipped her phone into her back pocket and entered the dining room only to find it empty. She tried the kitchen next but there was just a maid in there.

“Mister Kaiba instructed me to tell you to meet him in the patio,” she said in a polite tone. Lara uttered her thanks and walked past the indoor pool and onto the enclosed patio where Kaiba waited for her. The table laid out with all their usual breakfast staples.

“What’s all this?” Lara asked with surprise.

“It’s called breakfast,” Kaiba said straight-faced.

“Funny.” Lara rolled her eyes. The chair opposite Kaiba was pulled out and she sat down reaching for the coffee. It was nice having a quiet meal without anyone around. Even the maids and butler left them to their private repast. It was not often that Lara and Kaiba were able to enjoy quiet moments together. It felt like all their treasured, sweetest moments over the last six months were stolen amongst very difficult situations. It was a nice change of pace to just have work to worry about. Their relationship could ease into the constant steady comfort they both wanted.

“Did you call Yugi?” Kaiba asked as he cut off a piece of his omelette.

“Yeah. We’re meeting up for coffee in a while.” Lara set the coffee pot down and picked up her cutlery.

“Why did you want to see him?” Kaiba asked.

“I like him. He’s good company, besides, Mokuba warmed up to him being related very quickly so I feel like I should make some effort.”

“He may be related, but he’s not family,” Kaiba said evenly.

“Yet,” Lara replied. She changed the topic before Kaiba had a chance to say much more on the matter. “Friday is the directors’ dinner.”

“Ridiculous traditions.” Kaiba scoffed.

“Maybe, but the clients that attend are worth their weight in gold.” Lara took a bite of her scrambled eggs and toast, chewing politely.

“You should be there,” Kaiba said.

“This trip is more important. Anyway, you’re going to be there so it really doesn’t matter. You’re the only person everyone wants to meet.”

“Half of them are insufferable.”

“As long as their money is good, I don’t really care.” Lara smiled. Kaiba agreed. They finished their meal together and Kaiba soon left to take care of whatever it was that he needed to do.

Lara had time to kill so she slipped on her wellingtons and stepped out into the biting January air. The cold nipped at her cheeks, passing through her like a ghostly phantom. She did enjoy the cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she trudged through the snow covered ground knowing that soon it would be too warm to enjoy the white blanket that covered everything. Even the behemoth of a house that was the Kaiba mansion looked quaint, like something out of a fairytale with all the snow that had settled upon it.

Lara pulled back the sleeve covering her left arm to check on the time and realised that had to leave soon if she wanted to be punctual, and she always did.

She swapped the wellingtons for a pair of black knee high boots, picked her keys off the rack and climbed into her black car. The drive to the café was relaxed with the melodies and heavy bass of her favourite band wafting softly through the speakers.

As the black Audi came to a halt in one of the street-side parking bays, Lara spotted Yugi’s car. She always enjoyed the fact that he was always respectful enough to be on time. He waved to her from his seat as she walked in allowing her to make her way straight to their table. She was glad that he chose a booth. It offered just a little privacy.

“Hi Yugi.” She smiled as she sat down.

“Hey Lara.” He greeted back.

“How’s it going?” she asked as she removed the scarf around her neck.

“Really great.”

“Oh?” Lara smiled with raised eyebrows. “Would Tea have anything to do with that?”

“How did you know?” he asked, surprised.

“I just guessed. Are you guys officially an item now?” Lara opened her menu but kept her eyes glued to Yugi’s.

He smiled bashfully. “Yeah.”

“That’s great news.” Lara was genuinely happy for them. “Honestly, I was waiting for this day. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Was it that obvious?” There was a clear blush covering his cheeks.

“To the whole world, Yugi.” Lara laughed. “Shall we order?” She asked as she noticed the waitress walk towards their table. Yugi nodded and gestured for Lara to order first once the waitress had introduced herself.

“What cakes are available?” Lara asked.

“We have baumkuchen and -”

“I’ll have that.” Lara smiled.

“Wouldn’t you like to hear the other options?” The waitress was clearly amused.

“No thanks. I’ll have that with a large cappuccino.”

“And for you sir?” She addressed Yugi.

“A mont blanc and the same to drink, thank you.” Yugi was always so polite. The waitress collected their menus and disappeared behind swinging doors into the kitchen.

“So coming back to what we were talking about,” Lara said. “Will you two be travelling between Domino and New York a lot more now?”

“That’s the plan but we’re okay for the next few months while she’s in town. She will be staying with me.”

“I’m so glad for you guys, Yugi. You make a lovely couple.” Lara’s eyes crinkled in the corners, smiling with genuine happiness.

“Even though she’s so much taller than I am?” he joked in a self deprecating way.

“Who cares? If there’s anything I’ve learnt recently, it’s that your happiness is all that matters.”

“You’re right. I used to think that she used to be interested in me just because of Atem.”

“Atem?” Lara asked confused.

“Long story. You’ll probably be as sceptical as Kaiba about it.”

“Probably,” Lara agreed. “But you know that isn’t true.”

“I do.” Yugi smiled. “He was just a big part of all our lives for a while.”

“Yeah I know what losing a part of yourself is like.”

“You and Kaiba went through a lot last year and I’m sure that we all got the edited version from Mokuba.”

“You definitely did. I don’t think you’d like me very much if you knew everything,” Lara said lowly.

“I’m sure that isn’t true,” Yugi offered.

“I’m glad you think so,” Lara said holding his gaze.

“Lara, I’ve known Kaiba for a long time, through his absolute worst and I still count him as a friend.”

“Maybe that’s because you are a genuinely good person. I, on the other hand, know who I am. I’m flawed, Yugi, but I’m okay with that.” Lara leaned forward, resting her folded arms on the table top.

“Flawed isn’t bad and I’m sure you did what you thought you had to,” Yugi said.

Lara shook her head. “How are you always able to see the good in people?”

“It’s not hard. Everyone has a story,” he replied.

Lara chuckled. “It’s easy to see why you and Mokuba get along so well.” Just then waitress approached the table carrying a tray with two plates and two large steaming cups of coffee. Lara could smell the aroma before it was even placed on the table.

“Can I get you anything else?” The waitress asked.

“No thanks, we’re all good,” Lara replied. The waitress bowed and left them to their secluded table. The blonde, layered, ring of moist cake looked divine and made Lara think of her childhood days of eating it in the kitchen with the maids. The memory brought a smile to her face. She ate a forkful of the confection and it did not disappoint. Yugi saw the unguarded look on her face but made no mention of it.

“Lara?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you want to meet up today?” Yugi asked.

“It’s been a while since we had a chat. The last time everyone was around and it wasn’t exactly easy to catch up. Feels like all we talk about recently is work,” she said.

“That’s true. I think the last time we had a proper conversation was when we had dinner.”

“Yeah and that’s not acceptable,” she said lightly.

A short but comfortable silence filled the space between them but Yugi’s curiosity finally won out and he asked the question he had wanted to for weeks. “I have a question and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but what happened at Kaiba Corp. after you guys came back from Germany?”

Lara tilted her head to the side studying Yugi, contemplating his question. There was no real harm in telling Yugi now that everything was done. A quick scan around the café told her that they were at a quiet enough spot that she did not have to worry about being overheard. She sighed.

“You can’t mention anything to a soul,” she said seriously.

“You have my word,” he said earnestly.

She began in a much softer voice. “When we came back Roland had apprehended the mole in the security team. My brother had threatened him and his family which is why he did what he did but it didn’t excuse his actions. He put all of you at risk.” Yugi could see her jaw clench. “He was stupid. He was fired and I made him agree to never set foot in Domino.”

“How can you enforce that?” Yugi frowned.

“Easily. Kaiba and I always know what’s going on here. I told him I would destroy him if he ever came back. I think a new life away from everything with no charges pressed is incentive enough,” Lara said matter of factly. Yugi nodded. “At Kaiba Corp. we found that one of the directors was involved with my brother. Seto dealt with him. He wiped almost every record of him. No one will employ him, he’s broke, not married and can’t leave the city.”

“Wow.” It was all Yugi said.

“Understand Yugi, this man was willing to be an accessory in murder. Zigfried wanted the four of us dead and who knows what he would have done with the guys. With us, Kaiba Corp., and Mokuba’s life on the line, how would you imagine Seto to respond?”

“I get it,” Yugi said. “You trusted me enough to tell me that, thank you.”

“You’re family,” she said simply. “Is my trust in you misplaced?”

“No.” He blushed.

“But that’s enough of the heavy stuff,” Lara said leaning back in her seat.

“Mokuba says you’re going to be away for a while.”

Lara took a sip of her cappuccino and placed it back on the saucer before responding. “I’m going to Germany for two weeks. There’s a lot of work to do but I’m glad for the break. Dealing with the Kaiba Corp. directors can be a bit taxing.”

“Why? Not for misogynistic reasons, I hope.”

“No.” Lara shook her head. “Kaiba Corp. is actually very progressive. It’s me they have a problem with.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Yugi said kindly.

“What was Mai’s first reaction when Mokuba introduced me to you guys? It can be hard to gain acceptance in this town when your surname is Von Schroeder. Dating Seto doesn’t help me win any popularity contests either.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Yeah but it’s nothing I can’t deal with. There is a dinner this week. Every year Kaiba Corp. hosts a dinner for the directors and a few clients. Seto hates it as can be expected of him.” Lara laughed.

“Aren’t you a director?” Yugi asked.

“Yeah but Schroeder Corp. is more important. Besides, I need to check on my other ventures.”

“You have a very busy life.” Yugi commented.

“I do but I enjoy it.” She shrugged.

“It makes me appreciate all your help even more,” Yugi said looking at his hands.

“It really is my pleasure.” Lara and Yugi had long since drained their cups and their plates held only crumbs. They decided it was time they made their way back to their respective homes and once Lara paid the bill - after waving off Yugi’s attempts to take it from her - they walked out into the weak sunshine bidding each other farewell.

Kaiba had still not returned when Lara got home. She went searching for Mokuba and found him asleep in his room, light snores escaping as he clung to his pillow. She fetched a soft grey blanket, tucking him in gently. His grasp on his pillow slackened and his body relaxed. She shook her head smiling to herself. When she looked up she saw Kaiba leaning against the door frame, silently watching her. She quietly left the room and he closed the door behind him.  She reached up kissing him lightly by way of greeting.

“Mission accomplished?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied stoically.

“You’re not going to enlighten me, are you?” she laughed.

“No,” he replied. “How was coffee with Yugi?”

“It was nice. We just chatted for a while.” Lara led Kaiba to their bedroom while they spoke. The room was bright with the scent of cedarwood enveloping them as they entered. The light in the dressing room was flicked on as Lara retrieved her suitcase. Kaiba sat on the bed, relaxing against the abundance of pillows as he scrolled through his phone. Surprising both Lara and Mokuba, Kaiba had taken Mokuba’s words to heart and tried his best not to work throughout the weekends. He still frequently checked his emails and attended to anything urgent but it was clear that he was making more time for his family.

Lara began packing her suitcase for her two week trip. It would be the longest time she would have spent away from the brothers since she started her relationship with Kaiba. She would miss them. It took her only a few minutes to get all her belongings together. With a snap, the belts were in place keeping her clothes neatly secure. She rolled the bag to the corner of the room then joined Kaiba on the bed.

The two of them spent most of the day and in fact the remainder of the weekend together. Mokuba joined them at mealtimes but gave them the space they needed to have time with each other. Lara promised Kaiba that she would call him every night before she went to sleep. Since he was always early to rise, it would be the most convenient time for them to get a bit of privacy. Mokuba on the other hand said he would call when he felt the most human. She knew he was far from a morning person and his evenings would likely be taken up.

Monday morning started exceptionally early for Lara. Kaiba took the opportunity to tell her one more time that if she had chosen to take the company jet, she would not have to be up so early. She was not going to argue the point again. She said her goodbyes to him before climbing into her car that Roland drove to the airport. She had grown quite fond of Roland, leaning on him as much as Kaiba did. He helped her wheel her luggage through to the check in counters, waiting for her to receive her boarding pass before walking her to the gate.

“Roland, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She chuckled.

“We can never be too safe ma’am,” he replied.

“One day, you are going to call me Lara.”

“Possibly.” Roland smiled. “Have a safe journey ma’am.”

“Thanks Roland.” She laughed. Lara walked through the metal detectors and after having her hand luggage scanned, made her way to the lounge where she waited to board. It was only once she was on the plane that she texted Mokuba. He made her promise to call the moment she landed. Comfortably ensconced in her first class cocoon, Lara stared out the window as the plane glided along the tarmac before soaring into the sky, dropping Domino behind her. It was always a little dispiriting to leave loved ones behind for any amount of time, no matter how short it would be, but Lara was also looking forward to be in Munich again.


	7. Friends, Business and Banquets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of chapter last week. This one is late because jetlag is nailing me lol  
> The whole MOBA thing that I use is very self indulgent because it's pretty much my favourite type of game. I'm a bit of a League of Legends addict so I figured why not throw that in there for me XD  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)

The pilot’s disembodied voice streamed through the internal PA system informing all aboard the plane that they would begin their descent and all electronic devices had to be put away. Lara slid her laptop into her leather bag and pulled out a book to while away the remaining hour. The sunlight filled the bright cabin bathing everything in a golden glow. Lara fluffed her cushion and leaned back opening up her book to the last story she read. She took the book of Greek mythology that she had started on Friday night but that lay forgotten in the library thanks to Kaiba’s interference.

Lara was determined to stay wake despite the fact she felt the exhaustion one would after being active for an entire day. She knew if she had any hope of sleep that night though, she would have to soldier through the rest of the day.

She unwrapped a stick of spearmint gum that she chewed while the large plane smoothly descended thousands of feet. She was glad for the distraction of the book as she had only realized how low they were flying when the approach was announced. She made a mental checklist of all the things she had to do when she landed.

As the plane touched down, Lara had already packed away her belongings and was ready to exit the plane as soon as it came to a stop. Once the door was opened, she disembarked quickly in order to get through immigration with little hassle. Her next stop was the baggage claim and she was one of the first people around the carousel. Thankfully, travelling first class had its perks and she did not have to wait long before her bag appeared.

She wheeled it behind her as she walked to the counter where she would pick up her car. After stating her name and providing her driver’s license to the efficient woman working behind the counter, Lara had her keys in hand and was informed of the bay number in which her car was parked.

With a growl, the charcoal Audi RS7 was started up. She missed this car. The smartphone in her pocket was pulled out and paired with the vehicle. She used the voice command instructing her phone via her car to call Mokuba. He answered quickly, as if he had his phone in hand. She let him know that she was safe and that she would call again the next day. Slowly, she drove out of the lot and away from the airport, merging into the midday traffic. She stifled a yawn as she followed the train of cars that led towards her apartment building. She longed for a shower but knew that the temptation to sleep would be too great. Instead, she continued driving past her home on her way to the Schroeder Corp. office. Her next call was to Kaiba. It did not ring long before a distracted voice answered.

“Kaiba.”

“Hey Seto,” she said.

“I wondered when I’d be hearing from you,” he said sounding a little more focussed.

“I waited until I got my car so we could actually talk,” she said. The clicking from her indicator could be heard.

“On your way to the apartment?” he asked.

“No. I have to force myself to work. I need to stay awake as long as possible. Besides I want to see what’s going on at Schroeder. What are you upto?” She asked.

“Work,” he replied.

She looked at her watch that was still on Japanese time. “It’s just after eight pm Seto.”

“I didn’t say I’m at the office,” he sighed.

“Please don’t use these two weeks as an excuse to bury yourself elbow deep into things. Do stuff with Mokuba,” she instructed.

“I am doing something with Mokuba,” he defended.

“Smart Alec. Work doesn’t count,” she admonished lightly.

“You didn’t stipulate any conditions.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

Lara laughed in response. “Yes but I was distracted at the time.”

“And whose fault is that?” he taunted.

“Yours,” she grinned even though he could not see it. “I’m almost at the office now. I’ll call later if I haven’t passed out by then.”

“Okay. I want to know what’s going on there and I especially want updates on the MOBA. That could stand to make us a lot of money. I won’t have excuses,” he said silkily.

“Yeah, I’ll keep you in the loop. Oh, I’m also meeting a few digital distribution platforms. I want to see where the most profitable alliance will be.”

“Fine. Keep me informed.”

“Will do. I love you Seto, bye.” She hung up the phone before he could respond as she always did. It was a gesture that never pressured him to say the words that he felt to his core. She never once doubted the depth of his emotions so she did not need him to say the words. Maybe one day he would be more comfortable with it, but neither Lara nor Mokuba ever wanted him to change his character and he still showed them his love in a myriad of other ways.

Lara drove the charcoal Audi up to the boom where she signed in before rolling along to the familiar bay. The name plate in the underground parking still said L von Schroeder despite the fact that she had resigned from the company all those months ago. She wondered idly if that was done to annoy Zigfried. She could see that happening with human resources just dismissing it as an oversight. It must have driven him crazy every time he saw it. It made her chuckle.

Lara’s first stop was at the security desk. She made sure her tag still allowed her access to all parts of the building. She was glad to see the same faces that greeted her daily when she lived and worked in Munich. Kaiba Corp. had retrenched many people whose jobs had become redundant, but they spared as many as could be helped and she was grateful for that. The expected takeover by the “evil” corporation was nothing like the employees of Schroeder Corp. had expected and as a result, there was no bitterness or ill feeling towards what was now their new identity.

Lara started her day by visiting the marketing department. There were urgent matters that she was not able to attend to with such a massive distance between Munich and Domino. She also used the opportunity to gauge the reaction of those working there to see how they handled the change in focus. Since this was her department before she left, she knew there would not be much opposition. They were still able to use their skills in the same way.

She needed to get a feel of the office and spent the afternoon moving between departments and having conversations with various key personnel so that she would know at what end to start unravelling her ball of twine the next day. Lara was excited to pull game development and marketing together to ensure an explosive introduction to the MOBA they were working on. Also, it would keep Kaiba happy and these employees had not yet suffered his wrath.

She made her way up to the boardroom where she had set up her makeshift office. The laptop was shut down and being stowed away in the black case that she zipped up when the glass door being pushed open caught her attention, and in walked Jurgen Dreyer.

“You look beat,” he said by way of greeting.

“Mr Dreyer!” Lara smiled. She walked over to the greying gentleman and kissed his cheek. “It’s so good to see you.”

“And you Lara,” he replied, eyes crinkling. “Do you have time for a coffee?”

“Yeah sure. Let me just get my things,” she said. She picked up her handbag and laptop bag, and the two of them made their way down to her car. She placed the bag in the boot and walked across the street to the cozy coffee shop. They were seated at a table in the corner next to the window where they were quickly served their cappuccinos.

“It’s been a while since I’ve come here,” she said as she watched all the people in the darkened street.

“How have you been Lara?” Mr Dreyer asked.

“Really great thanks,” she replied.

“You look well,” he commented. “I’m glad things worked out for you.”

“In some ways they worked out better than I could have ever hoped but in others, not so much,” she said.

“I take it you mean with Leon,” he surmised.

“Yes,” she said as she wrapped her hands around the warm cup.

“Lara, your brothers had more or less the same upbringing as you, they had similar choices to make and they chose a darker path. You know I’m very proud of you,” he said kindly.

“Thank you Mr Dreyer,” she smiled, looking down into her cup.

He chuckled deeply. “You have been an equal in this world for a long time, why you still don’t called me Jurgen is a mystery.”

It was Lara who laughed now. “I’ve known you since I was little. If I called you anything else it would probably be Onkel Jurgen.”

“Then maybe you should,” he said taking a sip from his cup.

“Maybe. Did you know I got a call about Annette?” she asked.

“I thought you might. You figured it out,” he said calmly.

“I did, that’s why I didn’t call you when I got the news,” she said.

“It was, perhaps, a little excessive,” he shrugged.

“I think she got what she deserved. I think that, in the end, everyone needed a new start; including the company,” Lara said.

“I agree and I am very happy with what you and Kaiba have done.”

“I wish you would have stayed on,” Lara said earnestly.

“No, it was time to move on. Time for new challenges and maybe a little more time for my family. I’m not getting any younger you know.” He placed his now empty cup down and fixed Lara with his warm gaze. “You’d be wise to do so too.”

“Make time for family?” she asked to which he nodded. “I am trying to do that. Mokuba spoke to me about the same thing before we went back to work.”

“He is a very impressive young man.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

The two of them sat together for a little while longer, chatting about everything and nothing in particular. Mr Dreyer was always warm towards her and she decided to make more of an effort to keep in touch with him.

After a supremely long day, Lara drove home, picking up a burger and chips on the way. She knew she would be arriving to bare cupboards but even if it had not been, there was no way she would be prepared to make anything.

She parked her car in one of her two alloted bays. The other was conspicuously empty but there would be no reason for her to run her Porsche and the last time she saw it was when Zigfried had died. She did not need the reminder with so much alone time over the two weeks that followed.

Lara slid the gold key into the shiny slot in the door unlocking her apartment with a satisfying click. She stepped into her home and locked the door behind her. She took a quick look around, everything was in its place. It was immaculate as always.

Her apartment was huge. The glossy wheat coloured wooden floor extended throughout the downstairs area. The walls were white with a floating staircase with glass bannisters in the middle of the room which made it look modern and airy. Her favourite thing about this apartment was the floor to ceiling wall of glass that extended all the way along the length of the apartment. The whole area was decorated in pieces of white, grey and black with a few hints earthy brown and green. It was modern but it was warm. It was perfectly Lara.

She settled on her couch and placed the take away bag on the grey tinted glass table. She switched the television on, watching mindlessly as she ate her dinner. At around eight pm she gave up trying to win her battle against sleep. It was already four am in Domino. She had now spent a full twenty four hours awake and all that called to her was a hot shower and sleep. She had no dreams that night; just deep restful slumber.

 

The next few days went well and a routine had formed. Lara would wake early and call Mokuba then head to the office to address as many issues as possible while still sending instructions to Natsumi in Domino. She would work at Schroeder Corp. until the early afternoon then alternate between Munich Independent Media and S&S for the rest of the day. She was surprised that Yugi kept in touch with her and whenever she could spare a moment, she would send him a message. At precisely nine pm every night she would video call Kaiba except for that Friday. She wondered how the director’s dinner was going. No doubt Mokuba would tell her all about it.

 

Kaiba stood before the full length mirror in his dressing room fixing his silver and hematite cufflinks in place. He slipped on the dark charcoal suit jacket buttoning up the middle button only then made his way downstairs where he waited for Mokuba. Kaiba had been in a testy mood all day and that did not look like it would change anytime soon. A quick glance at the timepiece on his wrist informed him that they were quickly running out of time if they were to be punctual. The phone that sat in his breast pocket was pulled out. He was about to tell Mokuba to hurry up when the younger Kaiba, dressed in a dark maroon three piece suit, walked down the stairs.

“Roland is waiting,” Kaiba said. Mokuba followed wordlessly as they seated themselves in the limousine. Fuguta closed the door and joined Roland in the front. Smoothly, the black car rolled down the driveway and onto the road.

“Seto, are you going to be in a bad mood all night?” Mokuba asked.

“What?” Kaiba’s head snapped in his brother’s direction, his eyes torn from the screen of his phone.

“You’ve been cranky all day,” Mokuba said. “You’re going to scare people. That’s the opposite of what we’re trying to do.”

“I’m not trying to win any popularity contests, Mokuba. Besides, if they don’t have a thick skin, they don’t belong in business,” Kaiba said brusquely. Mokuba shook his head but let his brother be. He watched the city pass by in a darkened blur instead. Kaiba looked at the time once more as the limo pulled up to the golden portico of the Kaiba Hotel.

“That’s a new watch,” Mokuba observed eyeing the blue faced, titanium Hublot.

“Lara gave it to me before she left,” he replied impassively. The bad mood was starting to make more sense. They exited the vehicle as the doorman opened the back door. They made their way to the private dining room where several directors were already mingling, awaiting their guests.

The dining room was located in one of the uppermost floors with panoramic vistas, a private bar for this particular occasion and a long table to seat twenty four people. The table was beautifully laid out with flowers in short square crystal vases, elegant glasses and silver cutlery reflecting the dim warm light. The view was equally spectacular. The inky blue sky made the various lights of Domino all the more prominent.

Once everyone arrived and Kaiba shook more hands than he cared to, they all made their way to the table to take their seats. As always, Kaiba sat at the head of the table with Mokuba moving to sit on his right but a young woman whose name he could not care to remember thanked Mokuba for pulling the chair out, boldly assuming that he had done it for her. He made no scene. Mokuba smiled politely then moved to the left of his brother, a look passing between them.

The polite chatter at the table died down as soon as the head waiter approached the table. He informed them that they would be serving a seven course meal, each paired with a wine to complement the meal. Once he was done making his announcements, he bowed and left. Immediately, immaculately dressed waiters all carrying silver trays made their way to the table placing a dish and a glass of wine in front of each person. They moved like clockwork, each of them only ever moving to their left so that no two waiters would accidentally trip over each other. As the waiters left, Yamamoto - who was sitting next to the young woman - addressed Kaiba.

“Mr Kaiba, may I introduce my daughter to you. This is Misaki,” he said. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing. He simply appraised her with cold eyes. She was a beautiful woman. Her almond shaped eyes were ringed in black, her full lips bright red and her silky black hair was pulled back. Kaiba was already suspicious of Yamamoto, he wanted to know what game he intended playing by bringing his daughter to a work event. Mokuba knew his brother well enough to know that would be the end of his interaction and so to not appear rude, he made small talk.

“It’s nice to meet you Misaki,” Mokuba said.

“Thank you Mister Kaiba,” she replied in a musical voice. 

“Please, call me Mokuba,” he smiled. Everyone was conversing merrily while they politely polished off the plates in front of them. 

Mokuba placed his knife and fork down. “So what do you do Misaki?” he asked.

“I’ve just completed my MBA,” she said.

“Graduated top of the class,” Yamamoto said proudly. Kaiba grew more suspicious by the second.

“Beauty and brains,” Mokuba said lightly. The next few courses passed in much the same way but as the night drew on, Misaki grew more confident. Her initial coy act did not fool Kaiba.

Dessert was served with glasses of cognac. The amber liquid appearing like a golden elixir under the soft lighting. The scraping of spoons could be heard across the table as the last of the sweets was devoured. Mokuba lifted his glass, swirling the alcohol before taking a small sip. At that very moment Misaki placed her arm on Kaiba’s causing him to tense up.

“Thank you for this lovely meal Seto,” Misaki said in a kittenish voice. Mokuba coughed into his glass, choking on his drink. A waiter rushed towards him but he waved him away. When the tears cleared from his vision he saw Misaki had not yet moved her hand. The force of Kaiba’s glare looked like it could have snapped her in two. Mokuba’s brain re-engaged and he knew he had to do something before a scene was made.

“This is far too formal. Everyone pick up your drinks, we need to mingle,” he said. He pushed out his chair then helped Misaki with hers, rescuing his brother. Kaiba was grateful. He moved to speak to some of the clients; the people that this torturous event was actually held for. As the head of the organization, he had to make an effort. He could also hear Lara’s voice chastising him for making her life harder.

Out the corner of his eye, he spotted Yamamoto whispering into his daughter’s ear.

“Just what are you planning you snake…” he muttered lowly.

“Not now Seto,” Mokuba whispered suddenly appearing beside him. He put his best smile as the brothers were approached by a few other guests. After the respectful exchanges of business cards the conversation moved onto the subject of business. It was a distraction that made Mokuba happy but that did not last very long. Misaki joined the group of business professionals interjecting wherever she could to show off her knowledge and make complimentary comments about Kaiba. She seemed to be winning over the group and slowly, she kept moving towards him. For the first time that night he properly looked at her, allowing him to notice what she wore. He gazed down at her with distaste. Everytime she opened her mouth to speak, she found a reason to touch him. Kaiba was not known to be a patient man but he would also not give Yamamoto the satisfaction of a response. He was Seto Kaiba, and he was impervious to all things.

Mercifully, the night soon drew to a close. Many hands were shaken and thanks given before one by one the room emptied. Misaki stood on tiptoes kissing him on the cheek but he pushed her away with enough force to make his point.

“Let me give you some advice, go out there, find a job. Stop being used as a tool and stop flinging yourself at men like some rag,” he said lowly. He strode away without a backward glance leaving her speechless in the middle of the room. No one had ever spoken to her that way. Yamamoto walked up to her linking his arm in hers.

“I don’t think Seto Kaiba likes me,” she said.

“Don’t worry, he will,” her father replied. No one paid much mind to Mokuba, and he saw everything.


	8. Eventful Reports and an Awkward Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my stories are cross posted on FFN but this chapter has a different name there.

The heavy wooden door to the Kaiba house swung open and in walked Seto and Mokuba. They walked up the stairs where they bid each other good night and made for their rooms. Mokuba closed the door, shrugged off his jacket which he placed on the backrest of his chair and switched on his computer. After the quick boot up, the very first thing he did was video call Lara.

 

The weak afternoon sun bathed the office Lara was using in a golden glow.  Lara’s phone began vibrating against the table, snatching her attention away from her laptop. She looked at the screen surprised to see it was Mokuba who was calling.

“Hey Mokes,” she greeted.

“Hi Lara, how are you doing?” he asked.

“Pretty good. That’s quite a suit. You look good,” she smiled. “I take it you just got back from the dinner.”

“Yeah and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell you everything,” he grinned.

Lara chuckled. “Was it eventful?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking. For the most part it went really well, but you really need to get home.”

“Why?” Lara asked.

“I'll get to that. So unfortunately Takeo Yamamoto was there…”

“Naturally. He is a director after all,” Lara interrupted.

“Yes, but instead of bringing his wife like he usually does, he decided to bring his daughter,” Mokuba informed.

“His daughter? Wait, isn’t she away studying somewhere?”

“Nope, she’s done with her MBA.”

“I wonder why he brought her along,” Lara pondered.

“Maybe he was hoping to get into Seto's good books after the reaming out he got for the whole GOTY incident.”

“Great. It's going to be wonderful returning to that,” Lara said.

“Yup. So anyway, back to my story, Seto has been insufferable this past week - you really need to come home but that’s a different story - and today was no different but he schmoozed well enough. We had to take our seats at the table and I was about to sit to his right like always, I guess it’s habit, but Yamamoto’s daughter, Misaki, takes the seat and thanks me for pulling the chair out,” Mokuba said covering his eyes.

Lara barked out a laugh. “You’re kidding!” she said astounded.

“I wish but it gets worse. I sat opposite her and made some small talk after Yamamoto introduced her since Seto wasn’t going to but no one expected any different. She got a bit more flirty throughout the meal but at the end she places her hand on Seto’s arm and says ‘Thank you for this lovely meal Seto’,” Mokuba said mimicking her voice.

“No!” Lara exclaimed flabbergasted. Her eyes welled up with tears from trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to erupt at any moment. “What did Seto do?”

“He tensed up and glared at her. Honestly, I was worried for the girl’s safety!” Mokuba said laughing. “I told everyone to start mingling so we could all leave the table.”

“Wow,” Lara said softly.

“It didn’t end there though. She kept popping up in conversations and I think the other guests were charmed by her. She comes across as someone who isn’t turned down very often. She is quite a looker but she was really getting to my brother.”

“I can imagine. I’m surprised that he didn’t snap at her,” Lara said.

“Well, when everyone was leaving she kissed his cheek and he pushed her away and said some harsh things. I think what she wore didn’t win her any points either,” Mokuba said.

“Why do you say that?” Lara asked curiously.

“You know that night you and Seto announced that you were dating you wore a blue dress? It was the same colour except it had these thin straps and a really deep neck if you catch my meaning, also it had this super high slit on her leg. I mean I would appreciate it at any other time,” Mokuba smirked.

“Ah,” Lara responded. “How do you remember what I was wearing for an event that was held like a month ago?”

“It was an important night,” Mokuba replied defensively.

“Sounds to me like they were trying very hard to get Seto’s attention,” she said.

“I overheard her saying to Yamamoto that Seto doesn’t like her. He told her not to worry, that Seto will. I don’t know exactly what he’s planning but I don’t like the direction this might go.”

“Yeah I agree with you,” Lara said tiredly.

“So you see, you can’t go away for long periods of time alone. You should take Seto with you,” Mokuba advised.

“I trust him and whatever this is, won’t work Mokuba. I’m not worried.”

“Just don’t be blind,” Mokuba warned.

“I won’t be. How did the clients respond to the evening?”

“Really well. Some of them asked me where you were, I told them you are a workaholic.”

“That might be true.”

“Are you at Schroeder Corp. now?” Mokuba asked.

“No, I’m at MIM. I have another two hours before I can head home.”

“Have you heard from Leon?”

“Not yet. Maybe he won’t call,” Lara shrugged.

“I doubt that. Anyway, I’ll call you tomorrow. Be good,” Mokuba smiled.

“I make no promises,” she teased. “Bye Mokes,” she ended the call. Well that was a lot of information. She knew Yamamoto was underhanded but she never thought he would use his own daughter. Things in Domino were going to get interesting.

She finished off the rest of her day with what Mokuba said weighing heavy on her mind. There was a lack of respect from Yamamoto that ran deep. How deep she had yet to discover but if he was to continue down this path, he would soon find out how formidable she could be.

The drive home at the end of the day slow. She had her favourite radio station on, listening to the various callers talking about the topic at hand with easy to listen to music interjecting every so often.

The car had come to a complete stop in the afternoon traffic jam. Lara drummed her fingers against the steering to the beat of the song when her phone rang through the speakers. She answered the call using the little wheel on her steering wheel.

“Lara hello,” she answered with her eyes still fixed on the road.

“Hi Lara. How are you?” the familiar voice greeted her.

“Leon. Um, I’m good thanks and yourself?” she replied.

“I’m okay,” he said.

“That’s good,” she said awkwardly. Her mood plummeted as she realized how uncomfortable their relationship had become. It was as if the atmosphere in the car felt thick and the air was difficult to breathe.

“I heard you were in town and thought I’d give you a call,” he said. She could almost see him fidgeting as he spoke to her.

“Yeah, I arrived on Monday,” Lara informed him.

“I see. How long will you be here?” he asked.

“The trip is two weeks so until next Friday,” she answered.

“Maybe I could see you while you’re here. We could have dinner tomorrow if you like,” Leon offered.

“I think we could do that. Would you like me to make the reservation?” she asked.

“No don’t worry about it. I’ll text you,” Leon said.

“Okay, see you then,” she said.

“Bye Lara,” he said then hung up. Both siblings had masked any emotion from their voices, shielding themselves from each other. Lara hoped that after the dinner, they would find a way forward.

She drove the rest of the way home robotically, not paying much mind to how she eventually ended up in her apartment. With a sigh, she tossed her keys onto the entryway table. Her bags were placed in the study before she walked into her large walk in closet where she toed off her black suede pumps and hung up her scarf. She padded down to the lounge barefoot. It was time the fireplace was used and once the room warmed up, she settled on the couch and flicked through the channels. She found something to hold her attention until it was time for dinner.

A microwave meal was fetched from the freezer before its quick nuking. Lara settled back on the couch with the hot lasagna in hand. Not much had changed since she informed the Kaiba brothers that she was inept in the kitchen. Once she was done with her unsatisfactory meal and long shower, she sat in front of the fireplace, watching the golden tendrils of flame dance to their own beat, warmed by the grey throw around her shoulders and the hypnotic fire before her. She held a mug of coffee in her hands and realised how much she missed the little sounds of the mansion. It was funny, she always thought of the place as silent but compared to the soundlessness of her apartment, it was filled with a racket of noises, from the hum of computers to the thudding around of people or the swooshing of the air conditioner. It was amazing how quickly she became comfortable with living with others, especially since she always considered herself a loner.

Lara looked at the time on her phone, it had just gone nine pm. She switched on the laptop that she had set up on a little accent table and opened the video chat application. The cursor hovered over Kaiba’s name, a little click placing the call. He answered immediately.

“Hey Seto,” she smiled. He never realized it, but these calls filled her heart with sunshine.

“Hi,” he greeted back with crinkling eyes. Kaiba was drenched in sweat, his grey t-shirt that peaked through the slightly open zipper of his hoodie, darkened and clinging to his body. The black hood covered his hair but the part of his chestnut fringe that was exposed was wet and clumped together. She could tell he was walking through the mansion towards his room.

“I take it you’ve been for a run,” she said.

“What gave it away?” he smirked.

“You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit,” she teased.

“But the highest form of intelligence,” he countered.

“Sometimes, it really sucks that you read so much,” she laughed.

“Can’t help it, genius.” He shrugged.

“And a conceited one too.”

“You say conceited, I say confident,” he said as he removed his hoodie and tossed it into the hamper.

“You’re in a good mood,” Lara commented.

“Am I?” he asked taking a seat on the high back chair in the corner of the bedroom. Lara could see the way the shirt hugged Kaiba’s body filling her mind with sinful thoughts. She idly wondered if other women felt this way about their partners.

“Yeah, it's surprising considering how little sleep you've had and also last I heard, you were scaring people,” she chuckled, somehow keeping her head in the conversation.

“You’ve been speaking to Mokuba,” Kaiba said expressionlessly.

“I have,” Lara grinned. “I hear you have an admirer.”

Kaiba sighed. “Of course he told you. When did he call?”

“Pretty much as soon as you guys got home,” Lara said desperately trying not to laugh.

“I don’t think you would have found it as hilarious if you were there,” he said darkly.

“Maybe, but from what Mokuba said I’m sure I would not let you live it down either,” she said as the laughter escaped a little. She quickly tried to rearrange her features into a more neutral position but was failing dismally.

“Yamamoto is up to something and to think that I would find his daughter appealing is laughable,” Kaiba spat.

“Firstly, Mokuba says she was pretty easy on the eye-”

“Lara…” Kaiba growled.

“-And secondly, whatever he’s up to isn’t going to work. So far what do we know? That he and possibly other directors don’t want me at Kaiba Corp. but it will be pretty hard to get rid of me considering I own a part of the company; and the other thing is that they don’t respect my relationship with you. They don’t know how long we’ve been together, they also don’t know everything that happened around Zigfried and Ikeda. If they’re planning something, they have chosen two rather idiotic ways of attacking so far.”

“So you don’t feel threatened?” he questioned.

“Should I?” she responded.

“Of course not.”

“Then there is no issue. Obviously we need to keep an eye on Yamamoto, but they can try whatever they want, I can’t think of a thing that would shake my faith in you,” she said earnestly.

A genuine smile crossed Kaiba’s stern features. “You’re an incredible woman.”

“Of course I am,” she said looking pleased with herself. He narrowed his eyes at her in an accusatory way perfectly inferring his thoughts causing her to erupt in laughter. She placed her mug down on the grey laminate floor and pulled the throw tighter around herself. Kaiba wished it could be him keeping her warm.

“So Leon called me this evening,” Lara informed Kaiba.

“What did he want?” Kaiba asked frostily.

“He asked me to dinner and I agreed to go.”

“Where will you be going?” he asked.

“The same restaurant I took you and Mokuba to. He texted me when I got home. He knows it’s my favourite so maybe it’s a gesture of goodwill or an attempt to make the interaction less awkward,” she said.

“I want you to message me when you leave and when you arrive back at the apartment,” Kaiba said in a tone that indicated he should not be argued with.

“Seto, the reservation is at six. You’ll be asleep,” she reasoned.

“Lara, you will message me,” he insisted.

“I’ll message. Even though I will be disturbing your sleep,” she said shaking her head.

“You won’t be disturbing anything. I need to know that you are safely back at that apartment,” he said giving her a flinty stare.

“Yes sir,” she joked. “I know you don’t trust him and with good reason but I’m sure you don’t have to worry this much.”

“Lara, the last time that Leon was involved you were kidnapped.”

“I know but a lot has happened. Also if I wasn’t kidnapped we would never have met,” she said lightly.

“Don’t do that,” he said lowly.

“Do what?”

“Make light of the situation because we both know you aren’t over what happened.”

“I’m doing fine though,” she said softly.

“Where do you sit when you go out anywhere?” Kaiba asked.

“Are we really doing this?” she asked triedly. He gave a her look that said he would not back down. “At the back, somewhere I can see everyone and exits or a booth when I’m with people.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Seto...” she sighed combing her fingers through her hair.

“Why, Lara?” he pressed.

“Because I want to know if there are threats and where my escape routes are,” she answered.

“I know you’ll be fine, but I need to make sure,” Kaiba said, his tone softening as he did. “That’s why I detest your brother. It’s not like those kidnappers treated you with kid gloves. I remember the state you were in.”

She looked down, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. “I get it, Seto.”

 There was a beat of silence as she contemplated Kaiba’s words. Lara cocked her head to the side with narrowed eyes. “Why is it ‘the apartment’ and not home?” she asked using air quotes.

“Because it’s not your home, not anymore,” he replied.

She erupted in a broad smile. “I love you Seto Kaiba.”

The smouldering look in his eye took her breath away. “Maybe you need to get back here and show me how much.”

“Oh, I plan to,” she grinned. Their call did not last much longer before they said their goodbyes. With a sigh, Lara extinguished the flame in the fireplace, placed her mug in the sink and made her way to bed. The next day would be interesting and if she was being honest with herself, she was looking forward to seeing Leon. She climbed into the warm bed, switched off the light and ran through all the ways their conversation could go until sleep overwhelmed her.

The next morning Lara awoke buried in her mountain of pillows with the muted light of a wintery morning greeting her through the wall of glass that her bed faced. She pulled herself out from beneath the warm covers yawning widely as she stretched. She took a look around her room with a smile on her face. There was a reason she loved this apartment so much. Her bedroom of soft greys and silvers was opulent but understated, it fit her perfectly. She climbed out of bed, her bare feet met the ground, toes curling in the plush carpet.

It was her first weekend back in the city and while she did still intend on working, she thought she would make the most of it and decided she would go for a run. Dressed warmly and with her black hair in a ponytail, she drove to the English Garden where she parked her car and started along a route she often ran in the past. The massive park was covered in a blanket of snow and every green patch of grass and tiny hillock was white. The cold nipped at the skin on her face but she quickly warmed up. Lara loved coming out here, it was always beautiful, even more so now with the scent of snow hanging in the air. She could hear gushing water get ever closer. She watched the body of water trying to see if anyone was in it and sure enough, not even the biting cold could keep people away from surfing in the river. Lara was never that brave. After running for the better part of an hour, bathed in sweat, she made her way to her car. She rapidly cooled down feeling the first shiver before she even opened the door. The black running gloves were pulled off the second she folded herself into the car. She started it up with a grunt and turned the heat up all the way, relaxing as the warmth soothed her cold body.

It felt good to break up the routine of the week and get out of her head for a little while. The drive home was calm even though the streets were still busy. Her first thought when she arrived back at her apartment was shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the hot water washing away all traces of sweat from her body. After a long pampering shower, she dressed in jeans and worked the rest of the day away with a pot of peppermint tea by her side until it was time to meet Leon.


	9. Dinner on a Knife Edge

Lara examined her appearance in the large full length mirror in her bedroom. She wore a navy blue, knee length, velvet jacket dress with gold buttons along the torso to the waist and along the two pockets at her hips. The high mandarin collar contrasted strikingly with her pale skin. On her feet were matching blue suede pumps and her makeup was done lightly with soft red lip. Lara looked good but there was so much to think about for this dinner. She knew she had to dress well enough that if someone took a picture of her having a meal with her brother - which would inevitably happen - she would look good. She had to make sure her actions reflected well on Kaiba, the company and Leon. This meal was starting to feel more like a PR exercise than an attempt to fix a broken sibling relationship.

With a sigh, Lara pulled her loose hair over her left shoulder, picked up her purse off the bed and made her way down to the undercover parking. She got into her car and sent Kaiba a text saying that she was leaving to meet Leon, then made her way calmly to the restaurant that she had visited so many times before.

Lara pulled up to the tall building that she had last visited with the Kaiba brothers. She handed the valet her keys then crossed the large marble foyer to get to the golden doored elevators. A well dressed man she had never seen before held the lift for her and she smiled her thanks at him. He had already pressed the button for the top floor so they stood in awkward silence as the metal box ascended. With a loud ding, the doors slid open and he gestured for Lara to exit first. She thanked him and wished him a good night before quickly walking to the maître d′.

“Hello Klaus,” she greeted warmly.

“Ms Von Schroeder! How lovely to see you,” he beamed.

“And you my friend. I believe my brother made a reservation,” she said.

“Yes, he is already here.” Klaus showed Lara to the table next to the window that Leon was seated at. Lara realised it was just two tables away from the spot she was seated at with the brothers the last time she had visited the restaurant. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

“Leon,” Lara said, grabbing his attention.

“Lara!” He immediately stood up and embraced his sister in a tight hug that she returned. She still had to keep up appearances. Klaus pulled out her chair and handed her an open menu then returned to his station.

She looked at her brother who sat straight up in his chair wearing a sharp suit. He no longer had a ponytail to her great relief. He had definitely done a bit of growing up.

“You look good Leon,” she said.

“Thanks, so do you,” he replied. “Maybe Domino suits you.”

“It definitely does,” she smiled broadly.

“How are things at Kaiba Corp.?” he asked.

“Let’s not do that,” she said shaking her head.

“Do what?”

“Look for roundabout ways to ask what’s really on our minds. I think we should just take the night as it comes, enjoy our meal and if we want to say anything, we should just be honest. I think we could use a bit of honesty, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Let’s start with what we’re drinking,” she said as she read through the options in the menu.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Leon asked.

“Maybe a Chardonnay,” she replied.

“That sounds good,” he agreed. A waitress approached their table introducing herself and asking for their orders. “A bottle of your finest Chardonnay.”

“Yes sir. Would you like a few minutes to decide on your meal?” she asked.

“Lara?”

“I’m ready if you are,” she said in response. “I’ll have the seabass with fennel puree please,” she said addressing the waitress.

“The same,” Leon said. The waitress thanked them, picked up their menus and left the table. 

“A bottle? I hope you’re not driving,” Lara said with a stern edge.

Leon chuckled. “I’m a fully grown adult and you still ask me the same questions. No, I’m not driving tonight.”

“No older brother or sister ever stops looking out for their younger sibling Leon,” Lara said gazing out the window, looking down at Munich lit up in silver and gold. It was a beautiful city in the daylight but it was spectacular at night.

“You still love this city,” Leon commented.

“Always will,” she said without looking at him.

“So…” Leon started, looking a bit awkward.

Lara sighed. “Look, someone is bound to spot us tonight so if we keep acting uncomfortable around each other it’s going to be noticed and there will be rumours,” she said softly.

“You’re right, I just don’t know where to start,” he confessed. “I’ve apologized but I don’t think a hundred or even a thousand apologies will get me anywhere if it hasn’t already.”

“I can’t argue with that, but we can be civil. I mean it shouldn’t be hard for you, you weren’t the one on the receiving end,” she said. Lara couldn’t help the little dig.

“I deserve that,” he allowed. “Well let me start with something that concerns us both. The lawyers called me, they said they emailed you about the estate but you said I should handle everything.”

“That’s right,” Lara said.

“But some of it belongs to you.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she said as she noticed the waitress carrying their drinks through. “Just wait, our drinks are coming.” She sat back in her chair with Leon mimicking her actions, allowing the waitress to set up their ice bucket and pour the wine into the glasses before she left once more. Lara took a small sip of the fragrant chilled wine then placed the glass back on the table.

“Lara there are things in that house that I really think you should keep,” Leon said now that they were alone once again.

“There’s nothing there that I want. I moved out a long time ago, I barely saw the place in the last ten years. Whatever is in that house is yours. Do with it what you will,” Lara insisted.

“But you’re a Von Schroeder. It’s part of your legacy too.”

Lara laughed mirthlessly. “I’m a Von Schroeder only because I needed a name. I was serious before, I want none of it. Besides, didn’t you say you had big plans for the castle.”

“You saw the interview,” Leon said without emotion. Lara nodded. “I said it because I had to have an answer. I really don’t know what to do with it.”

“Well, what do you want?” she asked.

“I want to live here, my future is here, not in Berlin. I don’t want to live there, I don’t even want to spend a night there. Too much has happened within those walls,” Leon said with his eyes closed.

“But you feel obligated to keep it,” Lara guessed.

Leon nodded. “Yes.”

“Why don’t you use it to make yourself a bit more money?” she suggested. Leon narrowed his eyes tilting his head in confusion hoping that she would elaborate. “The place is massive. There are well kept gardens, a helipad, more rooms than anyone would ever need, and it has history. Keep the artworks and any historical pieces in place but turn the castle into a high end hotel. Berlin has no shortage of tourists. There are always people willing to spend small fortunes in the city. You have the means to make a go of this, the business knowledge too.”

“That’s a good idea. It certainly would make a splash. It’s not exactly in my normal line of business,” he said.

“No it isn’t but we didn’t give you an education that you wouldn’t be able to use. You understand business, you could always find a partner in the industry who would be interested in making a go of this. This way you don’t have to lose the castle but you wouldn’t need to be there either. You don’t have to get involved in the day to day running of it. You could call it Schloss von Schroeder so the name lives on,” Lara elaborated.

“That would be amazing. It’s incredible that you just came up with that,” he complimented.

“Yeah, I’m brilliant,” she deadpanned.

“Would you consider getting involved in it?” he asked hopefully.

“Still a no, but nice try,” she laughed.

Their meal was placed in front them and they quietly ate. Not with the companionable silence of close siblings, but the awkward hesitation of people with nothing in common being forced together in a room. There was a lot to say that neither of them had yet unpacked. Lara was not sure that the restaurant was the right place for it, but she certainly was not ready to invite him into her home. Instead, she brought up what she thought to be a safe topic.

“Have you been seeing anyone recently?” she asked.

“Um, no. I guess I just haven’t been in the right space to even think about it,” Leon replied.

“You can’t put your life on hold forever Leon. You need to start living it,” she said as she ate the last morsel on her plate. She placed the knife and fork together horizontally across her plate and instantly the waitress was there to remove it with a smile.

“I know. It will happen when I’m ready. It’s just that right now everything feels like a mess. We’re a mess and it’s my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing but now here I am with nothing but a company, and you have everything you could want. A family, a career. It pains me that I’m not in that family. Mine is dead Lara, except for you and so far this whole night all I can see is the walls you have up. I mean I’ve known you my whole life and this is how you were with other people, not me,” Leon said with almost tangible sadness. There was a heartfelt earnestness in his hazel eyes.

“You can’t blame me for reacting this way Leon. It really does break my heart that we’ve come to this. I know that I should forgive you for me, not you, but it feels like forgiveness is a virtue and I’m really not that virtuous. I deal with things by getting angry so I can’t not be angry at you. Forgiving you… it just feels like I’d be letting you off the hook and I can’t do that. You know how much I loved our father, look at everything I’ve done because of what happened to him, but what you did hurt me even more than his death. You need to understand that even if it did get better between us and if there is some sort of future where we repair our relationship, it will never be like it was. It can’t be,” Lara said somehow maintaining her composure. The imaginary distance she put between them helped a little bit. “Look, we’re still in public so we need to make sure that we don’t look upset. Let’s order dessert then we can talk about this a little more. Okay?”

“Okay,” he replied.

They placed their orders and made an effort to talk about matters that were more pleasant and unrelated to what they actually wanted to discuss. They managed to keep things light until their sweets arrived. A decadent chocolate concoction that was artfully arranged on a plate with cherries and a steaming cup of coffee was placed before her. She slowly ate as she and Leon quietly spoke.

“I understand Lara. What we did to you was abominable. I guess, selfishly, I want you to still love me,” he said.

“I do love you. It upsets me that I do but I thought I proved that just over a month ago when I raced to save you and in the process put my life and Seto’s life in danger,” she said a little more harshly than she wanted. She heaved a deep breath. “This isn’t going to get us anywhere. What do we want?” she asked.

“I want us to be okay again. I want us to be close like we were,” he said honestly.

“And I want some sort of resolution. I need to find a way to live so that whenever I see you, it doesn’t feel like such a devastating loss every time.” She scraped her plate off the last piece of chocolate then took a sip of coffee. She place the cup and saucer down with a small clink then looked Leon in the eye.

“Not everything that we want is possible, there will have to be compromise. You have to know that we can’t be like we were but we can be better than we are,” she said.

“Understood.”

“You will have to understand what I went through. Do you remember the file Kaiba tossed on the table at the meeting?” Lara asked.

“Yes, he said it was proof that tied Zig to the kidnapping,” Leon responded.

“Go through it and then look back on everything. I don’t promise, but I will try to respond to the messages or emails that you send and maybe slowly, piece by piece we can get to a healthier place. If I don’t respond or need some space, you are going to have to respect that,” she said evenly.

“I can do that,” he smiled.

“Okay so that’s that.” She took another sip of coffee while Leon refilled his empty wine glass.

“Lara, can I ask you something?” he asked tentatively.

“Sure.”

“Are you happy?” And for the first time that night a real, unguarded smile lit up her features.

“I really truly am. I’ve found my place in the world,” she beamed.

“I’m glad. I have to be honest and say I wish it wasn’t Kaiba. He doesn’t like me,” Leon said sipping on his Chardonnay.

Lara chuckled. “He really doesn’t. You’re going to have to prove yourself to him but even then, don’t expect much.”

“I think I’ll have a better chance with Mokuba. I haven’t seen him since we were thirteen I think.”

“That is a while. Mokuba is a lot less hostile than Seto, but never underestimate him,” she said with a smile. “He has to be one of the most amazing people I have ever met.”

“I’m happy that you have good people around you. I’m not above admitting that I’m jealous but I’ll work on that,” he said lightly. They finished their drinks and Lara called for the bill. She was about to hand over her card when Leon snatched the black check holder away from her.

“I asked you out, remember?” he said handing his black credit card to the waitress. Once they were done, Lara and Leon took the elevator down together. He stood with her while she waited for the valet to bring her car round.

“Thank you for coming tonight. I really do miss you Lollipop,” he said.

“Don’t, Leon. I’m not ready for you to call me that yet. We have a very long way to go,” she said with her arms crossed trying to keep the cold at bay. The valet stopped the charcoal grey car in front of her and held the door open. She turned to face Leon, pulling him in for a hug.

“I don’t really know what to say,” she smiled awkwardly.

“Me neither. Goodnight Lara,” he bid.

“Goodnight Leon,” she replied. The door was closed and without looking back, she drove back to her apartment.

The first thing she did the moment she walked in the door was pull out her phone to send a text to Kaiba saying that she was home safe. His response was immediate.

_ “Are you alright?” _

She rolled her eyes at his message. He really did worry too much.

_ “I’m fine. Why are you awake? It’s Sunday, please relax” _

She hit the send button then made her way up to her room. Her shoes were kicked off and she changed into one of Kaiba’s t-shirts that she had brought along. She flicked on the light switch to the bathroom where she wiped off her makeup and brushed her teeth, taking her time as she went through her nightly routine. Once she was done, the covers were pulled back and Lara clambered into bed with her phone on the pillow beside her. It vibrated and lit up showing a message from Kaiba on the screen.

_ “What makes you think I’m not relaxing right now” _

She laughed at his response. Did he think that she did not know him at all? Since he was already awake, Lara decided to give him a call. They chatted for ages as she filled him in on everything that was said during dinner. Kaiba was not happy that she was willing to allow Leon back into her life in some small way but he assured her that he would always support her. She loved listening to him speak and if she could have kept him on the line all night to hear his low drawl, she would have, but she made him promise to get some sleep before she hung up.

Lara was still too wired to sleep at all so she tossed off her covers and went down to the kitchen where she made herself a mug of steaming chamomile tea. She double checked that she had locked the door and switched off the lights before going back up to her bedroom where she pulled out her book and read in bed while sipping on her tea. The pages were illuminated by the soft warm light of her hanging bedside lamp, allowing her to read until her eyes grew heavy. She sunk further under the covers and fell asleep with her book falling onto the empty space beside her. Lara slept deeply that night, feeling a little lighter than she had in a while.


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for not having uploaded for so long. There's been a lot going on. We had a tragedy in the family and I was just not in the right head space to work on any writing. Then we emigrated to another country and that's been an adventure. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoy :)

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. It was possibly due to the fact that Lara had her schedule full every day and was actually working really long hours. She would often arrive home just in time to call Kaiba. She prefered speaking to him with some semblance of privacy and that could not be afforded to her at any of the offices. Her side ventures required minimal attention, it was Schroeder Corp. that took up most of her time; and with the news of her being in Munich having spread, a few local media outlets that she maintained a relationship with, wanted the scoop on anything interesting, hoping they could secure an exclusive. It was exhausting.

In addition to all the Schroeder Corp. work, Lara met with various estate agencies, trying to find one that best fit her needs. She thought back to her conversation with Leon and decided to take her own advice. She was unlikely to stay in Berlin for extended periods and decided to rent it out. She did not want to have to worry about it at all so it was essential that the property would be managed well. That way Lara got to enjoy the rewards without having much of the headache.

Lara felt stretched pretty thin but the thought of the journey home at the end of the week kept her motivated to finish all her tasks by her self imposed deadline.

There were a few things that required Kaiba’s attention and as promised Lara had arranged a video conference meeting regarding their new game and everything that was expected. Kaiba was adamant that he personally test the game at each stage. It was new for the employees of Schroeder Corp. to have a head that was so hands on. While Zigfried was a highly intelligent and successful businessman, he was also a hedonist who made sure to create enough time to enjoy all the pleasures of his life; and after his initial innovation he was almost never involved in anything personally. It allowed everyone a great deal of space. This new arrangement would take some getting used to. After Kaiba had ended the meeting Lara assured everyone that while Kaiba was hard to please, he was not unreasonable. As long as everyone worked efficiently, met their deadlines and kept him in the loop, he would be happy. 

On her last day, Lara made sure that she was home early enough to pack her bags without the risk of leaving anything behind. She arranged for her car to be placed in long term storage again and once she was certain that she had not forgotten anything of vital importance, she said goodbye to her beautiful home. It was a little melancholic to be leaving this city again. She made a note to herself that the next time she would bring Kaiba along. Maybe they could extend their stay for a few days so she could show him all the things she loved.

The trip from her home to the airport felt rather short. She messaged the brothers and Yugi to let them know that she had checked in and was now waiting in the first class lounge. A cup of strong hot coffee was served to her while she sat, ensconced in luxury, waiting for her boarding call.

Eventually the call was made for her flight to begin boarding. First class had its perks and she was instantly allowed through onto the plane where she settled into her luxury cubicle. She pulled out her book and read while the plane slowly filled up with passengers all heading to Domino. At precisely ten thirty the massive plane was barrelling down the runway, taking flight into the inky void of night time skies.

The cabin was in darkness save for a few reading lights that were switched on, one of those lights was above Lara. Determined not to fall asleep, she split her time between work and reading. Lara swirled around the expensive whiskey in the cut glass tumbler as her eyes continued to scan through the pages of her book. She took a sip of the smooth amber liquid and gazed out the window. All she could see was the huge wing illuminated by the bright light on the tip. It was as if the plane was travelling through a vacuous hole with no light able to permeate through the blackness. The pleasant air hostesses checked in on her as they did their rounds and keeping track of the time between their visits kept her awake and alert. She kept her shutter open so that she could see the sky change colours as they flew towards the brief hours of daylight before they arrived to night once again.

Once the pilot announced their descent, Lara freshened up making sure that she looked human when they landed. She was excited to almost be home. She desperately missed Kaiba and Mokuba.

Lara looked out the window and saw the runway illuminated in strips of blue and gold. She watched as the huge metal rushed towards the lit tarmac, meeting it with a mighty bump. She put her book away ready to leave the plane as soon as she could.

 

The clamshell suitcase rolled along behind Lara as she walked towards the sliding doors that led to the arrivals waiting area. She looked around finding Roland who was easy to spot in his dark suit standing ramrod straight. She smiled to herself as she walked to meet him.

“Hi Roland,” she greeted.

“Hello Lara,” he smiled back. Lara clutched her chest in dramatic fashion.

“You called me by name!”

“So I did,” he said taking her suitcase and laptop bag from her.

She chuckled lightly. “It makes for a nice change.” She walked beside him as he led her to the car that was parked in the undercover lot. Once he had closed the back door with her safely inside, he got into the driver’s seat and eased the car onto the road. He kept the privacy screen down so that they could chat as they made their way home.

“Apologies that Mr Kaiba could not be here, he had an urgent matter to attend to,” Roland informed Lara.

“That’s okay. I didn’t really expect him to be here,” she said with her eyes closed, leaning against the headrest. “How has he been?”

“Difficult,” Roland replied after a beat. Opening her eyes, she saw Roland smile knowingly as she chuckled to herself.

The limo pulled up to the wrought iron gates that swung open allowing him passage up the long driveway. He pulled up in front of the house and stepped out of the vehicle to open the door for Lara and carry her bags inside before slowly rolling the long black car down into the underground garage.

Mokuba was waiting for her and as soon as Lara stepped over the threshold, she was engulfed in a hug.

“You’re home!” he exclaimed. Lara returned the hug, holding onto him tightly.

“I missed you so much Mokes,” she said, voice muffled against his shoulder.

“I missed you too.” He released her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the butler appeared to take her bags up to the bedroom. “You must be shattered.”

“Fairly. It was a nice enough flight but I didn’t sleep,” she said.

“Why not?” he asked.

“If I’m really tired I stand a better chance of sleeping through the night,” she replied.

“Yeah, I guess we all have our ways of dealing with jet lag. Sorry Seto isn’t down yet,” Mokuba apologized.

“Roland said he had to attend to something.”

“Yeah he’s on a call. Can I get you something to eat?” he asked as he led her to the kitchen.

“Are you going to prepare something?” she questioned.

“Why not? You should never doubt me Lara,” Mokuba replied.

“I’ll remember that,” she laughed. “I’m not really hungry though, just tired.” She leaned against the doorframe watching Mokuba rummage around the fridge before a maid asked if she could assist.

“You need to eat something,” he insisted.

“Fine, whatever you want. I’m just going upstairs for a moment,” she said. Lara quietly climbed the stairs walking silently towards the study. She stood at the door watching Kaiba who had a headset on and an irritated expression on his face. The laptop screen had his undivided attention and it gave Lara a chance to study him without him noticing. She had missed him so much that seeing him made her ache with happiness. She lightly knocked on the door and he instantly turned towards the noise; the scowl softening when he saw her. He placed the meeting on hold and ripped off his headset as he stood up striding across the room to Lara. He buried his fingertips in her hair lifting her face towards his, seizing her lips in a hungry kiss that took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly against her.

“Hi,” she smiled when they came up for air.

“I’m on a call, I’ll be done shortly,” he said softly.

“No rush, I just wanted to say hi.”

He smiled unguardedly kissing her one more time before he went back to his meeting. Lara went back down to the kitchen were cheese and crackers had been laid out with a hot cup of green tea. She took a seat at the kitchen counter and bit into the crisp cracker with the creamy cheese topping.  She realized that Mokuba had been right to insist that she eat. It satiated the peckish void nicely. Mokuba traipsed through kitchen joining her at the counter with a glass of scotch in hand.

“Not going out tonight, Mokes?” Lara asked.

“Nah. I saw the guys earlier and I went on a date last night,” he said. He took a small sip from his glass and placed it back down on the marble.

“With the same girl you went out with just before I left?” she asked.

“The very same,” he replied swivelling to face Lara.

“Are we going to meet her anytime soon?” Lara enquired. She bit into another cracker while looking at him out the corner of her eye.

“I don’t know. We’ll see,” he said noncommittally. 

“Why so secretive?”

“I like her but I don’t want to rush things. You’ll be the first to know when she’s ready to meet everyone,” he promised.

“Okay. No pressure,” Lara smiled. She drained her small white teacup and placed it back on the saucer. With a sigh, she leaned her head on Mokuba’s shoulder. “What a long two weeks.”

He leaned his head lightly against hers. “You can say that again. You know, it wasn’t just because of the work stuff, this place felt really empty without you.”

“Oh Mokes, I haven’t even stayed here all that long.”

“I know, it just feels better when you’re around.”

The two of them sat together chatting until Kaiba walked into the kitchen. He loved that Mokuba and Lara were close and finding them cuddled together talking about nothing in particular made him genuinely happy. He poured himself another cup of coffee and joined his family at the counter. Having two weeks away made Lara reach a new level of appreciation for Kaiba and Mokuba. She knew that her happiness was intrinsically tied to being with them.

The three of them chatted until Lara was certain that she would pass out from exhaustion. After a quick shower she slipped into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

 

The room was still dark but almost as if she had overslept, Lara opened her eyes and after a few blinks was wide awake. The strangely lucid dreams made it feel as though she slept through the night but a quick peak at her phone revealed that it was only one am. She heaved a sigh and tried to force herself to fall asleep once more but it was useless, so careful not to wake Kaiba, she slowly and quietly slipped out of bed and crept out of the room. She went down to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of peppermint tea. Sitting under the dim warm light hanging above the marble counter, Lara sipped on the hot beverage deciding how best to use her time. 

Lara absentmindedly ran her finger around the rim of the now half empty mug.

“Couldn’t sleep?” A deep voice asked from the doorway snapping her out of her reverie.

“It’s five pm in Munich,” she said as if it perfectly explained why she was awake at this ungodly hour. Kaiba sat opposite her and picked up her mug taking a sip of her tea. “You should get some sleep, Seto,” she said.

“I should,” he agreed.

“Sorry,” she smiled apologetically. She reached across and grabbed his hand, knitting her fingers in his. “These past two weeks felt like a month. Oh, did I tell you that I met Mr Dreyer?”

“No, you didn’t,” Kaiba replied. “What did he want?”

“Nothing really. We went for coffee talked about things. He thinks that maybe his reaction was a bit excessive.”

“I’m glad he did it. Your stepmother got what was coming to her,” Kaiba said callously.

“I told him the same thing. I asked him if he wouldn’t maybe consider staying on at Schroeder but he says he wants to move on. He needs other challenges,” Lara said as she drew patterns on Kaiba’s upturned palm.

“That’s understandable,” Kaiba said impassively.

“It is. He’s happy with all that we’ve done. Which reminds me, I had an idea for the MOBA. I want us to release it in closed beta,” she said. Kaiba looked like he was about to argue with her. “Just hear me out. We can do the alpha and beta testing in house like we usually do so it is a polished and essentially finished product, but we release it saying it is early access or beta or whatever as a marketing gimmick. People will be quick to jump on it, we can create more hype and videos and such won’t just come from us but other gamers who are popular in the community.”

“It is different from what Kaiba Corp. usually does but I do see your point,” Kaiba conceded. “I’ll think about it. I want to test it and then I will give you my answer.”

“That’s fair. I have so many ideas in mind for this. Merchandise from plushies to apparel, this is going to be a gold mine,” she said excitedly.

“It’s good to see you so fired up,” Kaiba smiled. He got off the bar stool and busied himself in front of the coffee machine making himself a fresh cup. Lara opened the fridge hoping to find something to nibble on. A small white ramekin filled with chocolate mousse caught her eye. She grabbed a spoon and leaned against the fridge watching Kaiba as she ate the smooth rich chocolatey dessert. Once he was done, he placed the steaming mug on the counter, taking his seat once more; Lara, however, pushed off the shiny silver surface and rested against the marble facing him. He lifted the mug to his lips taking a sip but watched Lara keenly. He placed his cup back down with a clink. Lara scooped chocolate mousse onto her spoon and offered it to him. With a smirk, he wrapped his lips around the spoon savouring the offered dessert. He rose from his seat as she took her spoon back but he pulled it out of her grip and placed it in the ramekin which he put down next to his mug.

Caging her with his arms, he leaned in lightly brushing his lips against hers. She felt a lightning bolt pass through her body at the contact. She tried to lean up to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, smirking.

“Tease,” she scolded breathily. He chuckled a deep rumble and she wanted to jump him right then and there but he pinned her in place with his body, set on taunting her. He lifted her onto the edge of the counter, standing between her spread legs. Kaiba picked up the little ramekin and fed her a spoonful of chocolate mousse making sure to get a little on the corner of her mouth. She felt his hot breath as he licked it off, his lips trailing down to her neck where he sucked hard, leaving a mark behind.

“My turn.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She picked up the spoon trailing it along his lower lip, a mischievous smile on her lips. She placed the spoon down and before Kaiba could lick his lip, she wiped the mousse off with her finger. She brought her finger to her mouth but he caught her wrist and pulled it towards him. He kept his darkened blue eyes on her as he wrapped his soft lips around her finger. She gasped, pupils dilating, as she felt his tongue sucking off the chocolate. Her bosom heaved with ill concealed arousal. He knew exactly how to turn her into putty, but Lara was no innocent flower and would return the favour. She picked up the spoon full of the quickly disappearing mousse and placed it between her breasts exposed by the low cut pyjama top.

“Oops! Looks like I made a mess,” she said provocatively. Kaiba looked down at her, instantly transforming into a predator. A thrill ran through her. It was a look that always excited Lara. Before she knew what was happening, she was being laid down on the marble top, Kaiba’s mouth was upon her bare skin. He opened the buttons on the front of the top slowly, driving her wild with anticipation. He placed firm kisses along her chest, up to her shoulder as the satin fabric slipped, exposing her pale skin. He scooped the last of the chocolate onto his  finger, smearing it on her exposed breast. He lightly licked it off before sucking harder, teasing her with his teeth. Lara was writhing in sweet torture.

“Lick.” He commanded, holding up his finger. She sat upright doing as he bid. She wrapped her tongue around his finger, sucking on it erotically. She was making him come apart.

“Fuck this!” he exclaimed under his breath. He picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom that was cast in a dim warm glow from having only one bedside light switched on. He placed her on the bed then locked the door. She beckoned him to join her on the bed. He pulled off his t shirt, tossing it to the side before climbing over her, muscles rippling as he did. He was like a coiled wild cat, itching to spring free. He loomed over her gazing into the depths of her green eyes, hooded with desire. She smiled seductively beneath him; he kissed her with fervent intensity and after being teased, Lara met his fieriness with her own. Consumed by their impatience, their clothes were shed quickly. Pools of satin fell to the floor. He hovered over her watching her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath, she was glorious in her nakedness. Lara thirsted for Kaiba. Two weeks had been too long and as if he had a direct line to her thoughts, he sheathed himself within her silken folds cussing as he did so. She moaned loudly at the euphoric intrusion. He intertwined his fingers in hers, his fringe dancing along her forehead as he kissed her. He set a fast rhythm, thrusting deeply with each movement of his hips. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths and pleasure filled moans.

Kaiba could see Lara growing ever closer to her release. She raked her nails down his back as she contracted around him, reaching the crescendo of pleasure. He rode her through her climax and into his, burying his head in her neck as his body violently tensed with a gruff moan, stilling him. It was a sound that caused fire to flow in her veins. It took more than just a few minutes for them to get their heartbeats under control.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead feeling content and calm. He moved to lie on his pillow, pulling Lara close so that she was lying in his arms. His fingers toyed with her hair and she let out a pleased sigh, feeling serene.

“I missed you,” she said softly.

“I missed you too,” he confessed. “You’re not allowed to go off on your own anymore.”

“Because that’s even remotely possible,” she laughed.

“I’m the boss, what I say goes,” he smirked.

“Of course, sir.” She rolled her eyes, teasing him. “You’re definitely coming with me to Munich the next time I have to go. There’s so much I want to show you.”

Kaiba turned to face her, tucking her hair behind her ear. “We’ve got a lot of time,” he replied. She kissed him lovingly, wishing almost ridiculously that it would allow him some sight into how he made her feel.

“I’ll be right back, need to freshen up.” She hopped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the various sounds of her tinkering around before the light was switched off and she slipped under the covers. He held her tightly as they fell asleep.


	11. Shaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter time. Enjoy? :)

Lara awoke to the sound of tapping. She slowly opened her eyes, stifling a yawn. Kaiba was awake, holding his phone in one hand while his thumb flew across the surface of the touch screen as he responded to an email. Lara was in his arms, lying flush against his side. She relished the warmth his body offered especially since she could feel the invading cold on her back where the duvet had slipped down.

He locked the phone and placed it on his bedside table when he realised that she was awake.Turning to face her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closer to him, hoping to block out the intrusive light.

“Why is it so bright?” She complained. “It feels like the middle of the night.”

Kaiba chuckled. “It’s nine.”

“I don’t want to get up,” she groaned.

“I think you’ve earned a lie in,” Kaiba said with a smirk, thinking back to their activities the night before.

“Am I being rewarded?” she grinned, still hiding her face in his chest. He rolled her onto her back, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Now you are,” he said in his gravelly voice. Lara grinned beneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. A great deal of their Sunday morning was soon lost.

When Lara and Kaiba emerged from their bath, they were ravenous. It was now nearly eleven and felt like it had been an age since Lara last had a meal. They dressed quickly and made their way down only to find that the dining room was empty. A maid rushed in bowing as she apologized. She explained that since no one came down they had cleared everything away and offered to make breakfast for them.

“Can I have a cup of coffee, and maybe some fruit and yoghurt?” Lara requested.

“Add granola to that and I’ll have the same,” Kaiba instructed. The maid bowed and hurried out the room. Lara and Kaiba took their seats at the table while they waited.

“You know, I did choose my own food for a very long time,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Yes and you did a terrible job,” he replied. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he challenged seeing the look on her face.

“Whatever,” she said softly.

“Thought so,” he replied smugly.

A tray was rolled in by one of the maids who placed three cups and tumblers on the table, a steaming pot of coffee, a jug of orange juice, along with two bowls containing the breakfast that had been requested and a toast rack with two golden slices of bread, she then quickly exited the room before Lara could thank her.

“Mokuba must be up,” Lara said looking at the spread.

“I am,” came a sleepy voice from the doorway. He took his seat at the table and placed a slice of toast on his plate then scraped butter on the crispy bread. Lara poured the coffee into their cups then handed them over to Kaiba and Mokuba.

“Having a lazy Sunday are we?” she asked lightly.

“It’s the whole point of a Sunday,” Mokuba quipped. “Looks like you guys are joining the dark side too,” he teased.

“Only because I couldn’t sleep last night,” she said dipping the silver spoon into the mix of berries and creamy yoghurt and lifting the cool morsel to her mouth. She thought it was the best breakfast she ever remembered having but that could have been the hunger talking.

“Jet lag?” Mokuba asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine in a few days,” she said.

“Speaking of a few days…” Mokuba said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Ugh, Mokes, please don’t make a fuss,” she pleaded.

“It’s your birthday Lara. The seventh is just around the corner. We’re celebrating,” he said.

“Seto…” she looked to Kaiba for support.

“You’re on your own. Not too long ago it was you and Mokuba against me,” he said smiling.

“Fine. How about this, the three of us can go somewhere for a quiet dinner that way we’ve celebrated but it’s not a huge do,” she suggested.

“What did you do for your birthday in the past?” Mokuba asked.

“Leon and I used to go for dinner after he moved to Munich,” she answered.

“And before that?”

“Nothing really. My father would give me or left me a gift depending on whether he was in town or not. The chef would bake me a cake that I’d have with the staff,” she answered.

“That is both sweet and sad,” Mokuba commented.

“Yup,” Lara said as finished her bowl of granola.

“We definitely have to do something, even if it is something small. I think you need better birthday memories,” Mokuba said.

“What are you thinking?” Lara asked leaning back in her chair and resting her arms on the table.

“Not sure yet, but I’ll think of something. What do you want for your birthday?”

“A Bugatti Chiron,” she joked. She took a sip of coffee but nearly choked as she noticed Kaiba suddenly pay attention to the conversation. “I’m joking.”

“Why not? That could have been fun,” Mokuba whined.

Lara laughed. “Just no. I don’t know what I want. Just spending it with both of you is enough.” Kaiba reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him feeling content, she already had everything. Mokuba smiled to himself as he busied himself with his coffee.

“You should spoil yourself,” he said.

“I intend to,” Lara grinned.

“Care to share?” he asked.

“You’re just going to have to wait and see,” she said enigmatically. The three of them finished up their meal soon after. Lara and Kaiba spent the rest of the day together while Mokuba saw his mystery girl once more, returning late that night. As expected, he found Lara awake, preparing to workout enough to tire herself out so that she would be able to sleep. He joined her in the gym being a competitive partner. They chatted while they worked out, mostly about Lara’s dinner with Leon. He assured her that she handled it well and that he would be there for her when Leon eventually contacted her. They were exhausted when they were done but to Lara’s great relief, her idea worked as she only woke up the next morning when her persistent alarm pulled her from her slumber.

 

The week started busily for Lara. There was a lot that she had to go through with Natsumi after her two weeks away. She also knew that she would have to face Yamamoto but she hoped she could delay that. Unfortunately for her, he had Natsumi schedule him in the day she got back to the office. Lara had no idea what Kaiba had said to him but she knew that she would face the brunt of it. After all, she had told Mokuba that she was preparing herself for the fallout. Being thankful for small mercies, Natsumi had told Lara that she slotted him in before lunch, it would give her a bit of space to calm down if he antagonized her. 

He arrived at her office exactly on time with his face arranged in a neutral mask. She was sure the pretense would not last long. Natsumi held open the door for him and gave Lara and apologetic smile before swinging the glass door shut and returning to her desk.

“Have a seat,” Lara said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of her. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

He crossed his legs and fixed Lara with a gaze of ill concealed hate. “Do you really not know?” he asked.

“I have an idea but as I was away for two weeks, this meeting could be about any number of things,” Lara said calmly.

“Don’t play dumb. You had Kaiba fight your battles while you were away. I’m just here to tell you that you are messing with forces beyond your ken,” Yamamoto said.

Lara shook her head. “You’re not still on about this are you?! You need to understand that I don’t need anyone to fight my battles, I’m perfectly capable on my own; and ‘forces beyond my ken’? There’s very little that I don’t comprehend. Stop trying to undermine me Yamamoto. You can’t get rid of me and if you keep trying to attack parts of my world, you’ll see how much power I actually wield,” she said silkily.

“I was here long before you and I will be here long after. I’ll make sure that you’re just a momentary speck in the history of Kaiba Corp.,” he said leaning forward.

“Please! You’re a joke. You were the one who started this feud, you were the one who tried to sabotage a project and now you sit here threatening me because the boss found out? Not how this works,” she said getting to her feet. Lara somehow managed to keep calm. The ridiculousness of the situation she faced helped her rein in her temper.

“No I’ll tell you exactly how it works. When I’m done, you won’t just be out of Kaiba Corp., you’ll be cast out of Domino. To think I’ve had my job threatened because of the likes of you,” he spat, standing up angrily causing the silver and black leather chair to fall over.

“Du gehst mir auf die Nerven," she spat angrily. “You had your job threatened due to your own actions but I am warning you to stop this bullshit and focus on the work we are paid to do.”

“Or what?” he challenged.

“Or you’ll wish that losing your job would be the only punishment you’ll live through. Now get out of my office,” she said harshly.

Yamamoto stomped to the door, he looked back before opening it, a vein throbbing in his temple. “Mark my words, I will get rid of you.” He left her office and she slumped down in her chair. She ran her fingers in her hair in pure frustration. Why could her life never be easy? Still, her run in was not as bad as she had expected it to be.

Lara spent her lunch break in the park near the office that day. She needed a little space, a moment to calm down and she found that on an empty bench watching the city pass her by.

The rest of the week went by quickly. The meeting with Yamamoto was the sole low point, that was until Thursday came along. Lara was hard at work developing the marketing ideas for the MOBA that she had discussed with Kaiba. With everything running smoothly for the game releases, she had to give it only the minimalist attention. The rest of the time was focussed on the hotels and the Schroeder Corp. game.

Lara and Natsumi walked up the stairs together as they made their way to Kaiba’s office. They were scheduled to discuss the plans Lara was working on and she wanted Natsumi there to make detailed notes. They walked up to the door about to enter without knocking but Ryoko launched herself off her chair towards them.

“You can’t go in there right now,” she said a tad too late as Lara had already pushed the door open. All three ladies stepped in and Lara’s gaze snapped from Kaiba’s PA to the scene before her. Yamamoto was standing in front of Kaiba having just pushed the chair in, but he was not alone. Lara watched as Misaki walked around the table laying a box of expensive dark chocolates on his desk. He turned towards her with a scowl which she ignored leaning down and surprising everyone by kissing him on the cheek before flouncing out of the office behind her father. Everyone was in shock. Lara caught the smirk on Yamamoto’s face as he passed her. She heard the lift doors close, it was enough to re-engage her brain.

She strode into the office and placed the folder with all her plans and strategies in front of Kaiba.

“You wanted to see these. Everything to market the MOBA is there,” she said calmly. Too calmly. Lara turned on her heel and left the office. She heard Kaiba say her name behind her but she was already out the door. She flew down the stairs to her office, closing the door behind her. She wanted to punch something. Yamamoto was playing with fire. She leaned down on her desk, resting her weight on her hands. It had been a while since she was this angry. Lara knew she had to calm down. It was not the time or place for her to lose control. She took a deep breath and allowed the well polished, well trained Lara to appear. What she did not see was Kaiba flinging the box of chocolates into the bin as if it were dirt.

Natsumi appeared at the door. She knocked twice before opening the door and stepping in.

“Lara, you okay?” she asked tentatively.

“Fine,” she replied.

“Okay. I’m sorry but Misaki Yamamoto is outside. She wants to see you,” Natsumi said.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Surely they were testing her. She would show them that nothing could shake her. “Send her in.”

“You sure? I can always make her schedule an appointment,” Natsumi offered.

“I’m sure.”

Natsumi nodded and left the office, holding the door open for Misaki. She walked in and stood before Lara. Mokuba was right, she was beautiful.

“Hello, I’m Misaki Yamamoto,” she introduced herself holding out her hand.

“Lara von Schroeder,” Lara replied holding herself proudly upright, emphasising her height. She shook the woman’s hand and told her to have a seat. “What can I do for you Misaki?”

“Well, I recently concluded my studies and it was suggested to me that I seek employment here. I was told I should speak to you,” Misaki said.

“You want to work here?” Lara said incredulously. “Why? I am told that you have your MBA.”

“I do, but what better place to start than at Kaiba Corp.?” Misaki said.

Lara was far too much of a skeptic to believe anything that was said to her. “You could work anywhere but you want to start as a gopher in my department because that is where you would start, MBA or no.”

“I’m hardworking, I would start there but I think I could be of great use here. I have a marketing degree as well,” Misaki replied with a smile.

“Okay Misaki, I think we should drop pretenses here, you are aware that your father has plans for you, am I right?” Lara asked.

“You are,” she replied. Honesty. Lara didn’t expect that.

“With that in mind, am I to give you a job in this department only for you to somehow replace me later on?” Lara enquired. Misaki did not respond. “I’ll take that as a yes. Look, even if there was no history here and I didn’t just witness that sycophantic gesture, I wouldn’t be able to help you. There are no job openings in my department at the moment. You can stop by HR and get a list of available jobs in the company to see if there is something that fits. You seem bright and I do wish you all the best,” Lara said standing up. Misaki mirrored her movements and Lara walked her to the door which she held open for the young woman.

“Natsumi, please escort Ms Yamamoto to HR. She needs a list of our current vacancies,” Lara instructed.

“Please don’t worry about it Lara,” Misaki said.

“Oh no, I insist,” Lara replied. Natsumi locked her computer then walked the woman out of the office. Lara head back into her office and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the names locating the one she wanted. The line rang for an age before a male voice answered.

“Hi Yugi. Please tell me you are available for lunch. I need to get out of this office,” she said with a  hard tone.

“Yeah sure. Joey’s bar?” Yugi asked.

Lara scrunched her fingers in her hair as she pondered the implications of that. “No. I can’t be seen going to a bar during the work day. Not a good image. What about the restaurant by the museum?”

“Sounds good. I’m leaving now,” he said.

“Thanks Yug.” She hung up grabbing her coat and bag. She went down to the basement parking where she folded herself into her black Audi and drove to the restaurant.

She parked her car and walked in, spotting Yugi immediately. Being closer, he naturally arrived first. She took her seat opposite him, facing almost all the tables and the door.

“Hey Yugi, thanks for meeting me,” she greeted.

“No problem. You sounded stressed on the phone,” he said.

“It’s been a rotten day,” she said.

“You want to talk about it? I’m told I’m a great listener,” Yugi smiled.

“Let’s place our order first,” she suggested. Once the waiter had taken their order and placed their drinks in front of them, Yugi asked her to tell him what had happened. “It started two weeks ago, I don’t know if you recall me telling you that I was dealing with some unpleasantness from one of the directors…” Yugi nodded encouraging her to continue. “Well, he wants me off the board and out of Domino. When I was in Germany, he took his daughter to the dinner I told you about in the hope that Seto would take a liking to her.”

“Obviously that didn’t happen,” Yugi said.

“Naturally, but he seems unusually determined to push this plan of his through and I don’t know why. I had another altercation with him on Monday, and today I walk in on a meeting with him and Kaiba and for whatever reason, his daughter was there giving Seto chocolates and she kissed him-”

“What?!” Yugi exclaimed.

“My reaction exactly.”

“What did you do?” Yugi asked.

“I gave Seto the files we were going to discuss and left. I know it wasn’t his fault but I did need a moment to compose myself which I was not allowed because she came down to my office wanting to speak to me,” Lara said pointing at herself with exasperation in her voice.

“What did she want?”

“A job.”

“That seems… odd,” Yugi said struggling for words.

“Odd doesn’t even cover it. She has a marketing degree and an MBA and was willing to start from scratch in my department. But here’s the thing, there’s no way she would want to do that if her eventual goal wasn’t my job. I told her I have no vacancies in the department which is true,” Lara said. She heaved a sigh pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry for venting.”

“There’s no need to apologize Lara. I’m happy to help. I’m glad you called.”

“Really?” she asked with a softened expression.

“Of course. I’m surprised that you called me and not Mokuba though,” Yugi admitted.

“Seto would probably want to vent to him. I did walk out when he called me.”

“Are you angry at him?” Yugi asked.

“No, not at all. I was just annoyed and didn’t want to snap at the wrong person. I just needed to get out of there.”

“That’s understandable. You should talk to him,” Yugi said kindly.

“I will. I’ll do it at home. It seems like there are far too many flies on the wall at Kaiba Corp.,” she said.

“I think you guys should be careful. This feels weird,” he said.

“I know what you mean. Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out,” she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

They ate their meal quickly, each having to go back to work. Lara and Yugi walked together to their cars.

“Thanks for the chat Yugi,” she said appreciatively.

“Anytime,” he replied. He blushed as she hugged him goodbye then left, she had a lot to do with the remainder of the day.

The sky was inky blue by the time that Lara arrived home. She felt mentally drained at the end of it and after depositing her belongings in the bedroom, she stepped out onto the large balcony. The bitter cold nipped at her cheeks making her plunge her hands deep into the pockets of her coat. She took a deep calming breath in, this home really did help to centre her. Gazing out into the darkness, her thoughts fell into place. She leaned her elbows against the cold railing as she mentally plotted. She needed to find out what Yamamoto wanted and who was on his side. Once she knew that, the rest would start falling into place and she could deal with him.

“There you are,” a gruff voice said behind her. She was so lost in her thoughts, she had not heard anyone else in the house.

“Hey Seto,” she said turning around. She could see that he had his guard up. Did he think that she was angry at him? Surely not; but when she thought about her actions, she could not blame him for assuming the worst.

He stepped out onto the balcony with her. “I looked for you earlier,” he said impassively.

“Yeah, I had lunch with Yugi and then my day got away from me,” she replied.

“Is that all?” he asked.

“Yes, why?”

“You know why,” he replied.

Lara pushed off the railing and stood in front of Kaiba, clutching the lapels of his coat as she lightly kissed his jaw. “I’m not upset with you,” she said softly.

“You’re not?” he asked doubtfully.

Lara sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier. I was angry, just not at you. I just saw his face and how smug he looked and then Misaki with the chocolates… I just needed to calm down,”

“Lara,” Kaiba said as he tenderly held her face in his hands. “You know that woman means nothing to me.”

“I know that. Look, I don’t need assurance Seto. I’m certain about us and I trust you more than I could ever say. I don’t think whatever Yamamoto is cooking up could ever come between us. At the same time, I don’t need you to function, I can do that by myself. I need you to feel this extraordinary love we have and if that was taken away, it would rip away all the happiness from my existence; but we both know you don’t need happiness to live,” she said, her voice cracking at the end.

“It will never come to that,” he said sternly.

“Yes, but I need you to know that I would never imprison you in this relationship.”

Kaiba shook his head but smiled down at her. “Why would I look for anyone else when I have you? I don’t know why you need to make these ridiculous professions. I love you Lara,” he said intensely, his blue eyes looking into her soul.

She smiled. “I know.” He kissed her hard, as if he was a drowning man and she was his air.

“Shall we get out of the cold?” he asked as they broke apart.

“Yeah.” Lara sat on their bed as Kaiba removed his tie and suit jacket in the dressing room. She still had plenty on her mind.

“Where did you go earlier?” Kaiba asked from the within the closet.

“I had lunch with Yugi,” she replied.

“Yugi of all people,” he growled.

“Yes. I needed to vent and he’s become a good friend to me,” she said calmly.

“You have Mokuba,” Kaiba countered.

“Actually in that moment, I didn’t think so. I figured he would be with you,” she said. Kaiba appeared at the doorway, setting his penetrating gaze upon her. “What? Was I wrong?”

“That’s not the point,” he said.

“Anyway, none of it matters now,” she said, watching him as he sat beside her on the bed.

“I wouldn’t say that,” he said gruffly.

“We can’t go after Yamamoto directly. You can’t even fire him, there’s no grounds for dismissal. We’re going to have to play the long game here.”

“You’re plotting,” Kaiba stated, Lara smirked in return. There was no way this was just about Lara and both she and Kaiba knew it. They were a long way from finding out his motives but both were determined to squash any threat they faced. Looking down at Lara, he knew what he wanted his first step to be.


	12. Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google helped me find the German version of "Happy Birthday" and I've had it stuck in my head for most of this chapter lol

February started unpleasantly and after the nastiness that Lara had experienced at the hands of Yamamoto and his daughter, the peaceful few days that followed felt like a godsend. The quiet would not last as her birthday fast approached with each passing day and so Mokuba’s excitement increased. Finally, the seventh was upon them and Lara was determined to keep to her tradition of not making a fuss.

She took her time getting ready and when she arrived at the breakfast table, both Mokuba and Kaiba were already seated. He stood up as she arrived, kissing her sweetly on her cheek.

“Happy birthday,” he wished softly.

She smiled. “Thanks Seto.” Lara sat down just as Mokuba leapt off his chair brandishing a large wrapped parcel at her.

“This is for you,” he said handing her the gift. He kissed the top of her head and went back to his seat.

“Thank you Mokes. You really didn’t have to.”

“Just shut up and open it,” he instructed buoyantly. Lara ripped through the colourful paper with a smile on her face. She let out a hoot of laughter as the item was exposed.

“A cookbook!” she said still chuckling. “You will never let me live the pancake incident down, will you?”

“They were inedible,” Kaiba deadpanned. The morning after Christmas Lara thought she would surprise Kaiba and Mokuba by making breakfast, unfortunately, they were hard, burnt and entirely unpalatable.

“Now you can make proper pancakes,” Mokuba said smiling.

“Amongst other things,” she said paging through the book. She snapped the heavy book and hugged it to her chest. “Thank you Mokuba.”

The three of them finished their breakfast then Lara and Kaiba travelled to the office together. Mokuba said that he had an early appointment somewhere and would have to drive to the office later.

As usual, they arrived early but much to her surprise, so did Natsumi. She had already switched on the coffee machine in Lara’s office which was making slurping noises as the water emptied through the grounds. Natsumi followed Lara into her office and poured two mugs of coffee then placed a small white cake box in front of her.

“What’s this?” Lara asked.

“Just a little something small before anyone else comes in,” Natsumi said. Lara was immensely touched by the gesture. She opened the box to reveal a chocolate cupcake with a swirl of icing and an edible gold crown.

“Thank you, Natsumi.”

“It’s a pleasure, Lara. Happy birthday,” she said.

“Shall I cut it down the centre?” Lara asked as she examined the confection.

“No, that’s for you.”

It was a sweet start to the day that only got better as it progressed. Lara took a relaxed approach to everything, determined not to let anything spoil her day. At around midday she put her head in Mokuba’s office to let him know that she was going out to fetch her gift that she had got herself. After days of him pleading to let him know what it was, he was quick to join her. She had asked Roland to drive them and for this reason, he was the sole person who knew what she was getting.

The penny finally dropped when they pulled up to the short, silver-grey and glass building. Roland parked the car outside and waited while Lara and Mokuba went in. He whistled in appreciation as they walked past a fancy sports car.

“Like this one?” she asked Mokuba.

“Yeah, how could I not?” he said looking at the vehicle lustfully.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” she said. Lara was not gone long but when she returned, there was a man clad in a sharp suit walking behind her. The car beeped and it was then that he saw the remote fob in Lara’s hand.

“Wait! This is what you got yourself?!” he asked excitedly. She grinned at him as she walked to the driver side door while he marvelled at the car. It was a white Audi R8 with carbon fibre sideblades. She folded herself into the car and opened the passenger side door.

“Get in,” she ordered. The interior was black with red accents in the stitching and the steering. It was a very fast, very beautiful, high tech toy. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t tell you what it was?” she teased.

“Yeah,” he laughed. Lara thanked the salesman who opened the large glass door and with a sound that could only be described as a roar, Lara drove off. She checked her mirror to make sure Roland was behind them and set off for the office.

“I came to the dealership last week and ordered it. I was waiting for delivery,” she said, answering the question on Mokuba’s mind before he could speak it.

“It’s awesome. We’re going to have so much fun in this,” he beamed. Lara winked in response.

 

The afternoon passed by quickly and it did not feel like very long before Lara was back in her gift, following Mokuba to Joey’s bar. With the way Mokuba drove, Lara was able to have a fair amount of fun keeping up. She was going to enjoy this car. Even Kaiba seemed happy at her choice.

When Lara and Mokuba parked their vehicles next to each other, they climbed out and saw that Joey’s bar was not nearly as full as usual.

“I really hope you didn’t do something big,” she said.

“Just relax. I said it was drinks,” Mokuba said. He put an arm around her shoulders and escorted her in.

They walked upstairs and found all their friends waiting.

“Happy birthday!” they chorused. Mokuba had said it was drinks which was not a lie but it was more like a mini cocktail party. The surprise was plain on Lara’s face. She hugged and thanked everyone. She took a look around at the surroundings. There were gold balloons in the four corners of the upstairs area as well as the table that held the finger foods. Gold foil balloons spelled “happy birthday” in capital letters on the back wall; there was far too much food for the number of people present. There were salmon and caviar crackers, little platters of sushi and colourful crostini next to bottles of Dom Pérignon. Mokuba had gone all out but still kept it small like she had wanted.

“Thanks guys, you really shouldn’t have,” she said gratefully.

“Of course we should have,” Mokuba said pulling her into a one armed hug. “And the surprises don’t end here.”

A waitress walked up the stairs carrying a decadent cake on a glass cake stand. She placed it in the centre of the table with a cake knife next to it.

“A black forest cake?! How did you…” Lara asked shaking her head.

“I have my ways,” Mokuba replied. “Come on, you have to cut your cake.”

Lara walked up to the table and picked up the knife. She saw that the cake had several lit gold candles around the edges which were poked through the cream. She was told to make a wish and blow them out, which she did and the group of friends broke out into a rousing rendition of “Happy Birthday”. Lara covered her face with her hands, the burn of a blush felt through her cheeks. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever have thought that anyone would be singing to her on her birthday. Once the “hoorays” died down, she cut through the large chocolate cake, slicing a piece for everyone.

Mokuba popped the champagne, handing each person a glass.

“A toast,” he announced. Everyone raised their glasses as Mokuba cleared his throat. “Lara, may the light of your life shine bright from today to the end of time.”  Everyone clinked their glasses and took a sip of the light gold liquid. She pulled Mokuba in for a tight hug. He had made her day immensely special.

“Thank you Mokuba,” she whispered into his ear.

“You’re welcome,” he said, hugging her back.

“You need to make a speech Lara,” Tea said.

Lara stepped away from Mokuba, facing the friendly faces that had gathered to celebrate with her. She took a sip of champagne, buying a little time to think of what she would say. She cleared her throat then began.

“You know, not too long ago if someone told me that I would be celebrating my birthday with a group of wonderful people with cake and balloons of all things, I would have said they were crazy. I mean I have never been sung to,” she smiled and everyone laughed. “This is one of the most memorable birthdays I think I will ever have and it’s because of you guys so thank you; and thank you Mokuba,” she said turning to face him. “All of this, everything I have found in Domino is because of you.”

He shrugged sheepishly in response. She linked her arm in his keeping him close. “Let’s not get too heavy, it’s a birthday after all and everything looks delicious, so let’s enjoy the party!”

“Music to my ears!” Tristan shouted. The group moved over to the table where they picked at the various hors d'oeuvres as the music started up.

“So fess up, how did you know about the cake?” Lara asked Mokuba.

He smiled. “Have you checked your phone?” he asked, deliberately not answering the question.

“Not since I was at the office earlier,” she replied.

“You should,” Mokuba said. He watched her over the top of his glass as he took a sip. She pulled out the phone which had a tiny little light at the top that blinked indicating an unread message. She unlocked the phone and saw that it was from Leon.

_ “Happy birthday Lara. I hope you have a wonderful day. I know you’ll enjoy it :)” _

She read it a few times before realizing she was in company and should respond to the message quickly.

_ “Thank you Leon” _   was all she said. She read the message one more time before pocketing it.

“Leon told you,” she said.

“Do you mind?” Mokuba asked.

She thought about it for a second. “No,” she replied.

“Let’s go chat to the others, I can’t be monopolizing the lady of the hour,” he said. They sat down at a table and was soon joined by Yugi, Tea and Serenity all of whom had a plate of eats and a cocktail in hand.

“This cake is amazing,” Tea said.

“It is,” Lara agreed. “It has quite a kick.”

“It does. Surely it wasn’t your favourite when you were a kid,” Tristan said as he sat down.

“It was but the chef used cherry juice instead of kirsch back then.”

“Lucky girl,” Serenity said.

“I know I’ve said this already, but thank you guys. You made today really special,” Lara said.

“You’re not thanking everyone again, are you?” Mai said haughtily as she sashayed towards the table. “It’s your birthday.”

“Mai’s right. You deserve to be spoilt,” Tea said.

“Did you do anything special earlier?” Yugi asked.

“Well, I bought myself a car,” she grinned.

“What did you get?” Tristan asked eagerly.

Lara tossed him her keys. “You guys can go take a look.”

Tristan and Joey made a mad dash to the stairs, Yugi followed calmly behind.

“I’m going to make sure they don’t get themselves into trouble,” Mokuba said, leaving the four ladies alone.

“What are you doing once you get home?” Serenity asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

“Surely Kaiba has something planned,” Tea said.

“I don’t know. I barely saw him today. He’s been ridiculously busy over the last few days,” Lara informed the others.

“I’m sure Kaiba has something planned,” Mai assured her which came as a surprise. Perhaps they could turn over a new leaf and this would be the beginning. The ladies chatted amiably only to be interrupted by Serenity.

“Ugh! That’s awful!” she said with a disgusted look on her face.

“What are you…” Lara burst out laughing when she saw what Serenity had in her hand. “Yeah, caviar isn’t for everyone,” she said still chortling.

“It’s not funny! Do you like this stuff?” Serenity asked incredulously.

“Yeah I do.”

“Here, you can have mine,” she said pushing her crackers over.

“The guys sure are taking a while,” Tea said as she and Lara both picked up the fishy crackers. “What did you get?”

“An R8. I’ve wanted one for a while, so what better time to get one than on my birthday?” she said.

“Can’t argue with that,” Tea replied.

“Speak of the devil,” Mai said looking to the stairs. The four men made their way back with Joey handing Lara her key.

“That’s some car ya got there, Lara,” he said. 

“Thanks Joey,” Lara smiled. Mokuba took his seat next to her once more. He looked at his watch then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“You should head home. Seto is waiting for you.”

“What have you two been planning?” She asked with a frown.

“You’ll see. Shoo, get going,” he said shaking his hand at her.

“Are you coming with?” she asked.

“Nope, we’re still partying,” he grinned. Lara thanked everyone for coming and hugged Mokuba goodbye before getting into her car and driving home. She had no idea what to expect, especially since she knew Kaiba was not one for sentimentality. She had already had a great day, she could not think of anything that would or could improve on it any further.

 

“Seto?” she called loudly as she climbed the stairs.

“Finally, you’re home,” he said as he stepped out of the bedroom. “Give me your keys.”

She handed the shiny new fob to him without question. She was curious to see what he had planned.

“Why are you still in your suit?” she asked. He smiled but said nothing. Instead, he offered her his arm so she linked her arm in his and they descended the stairs together. She noticed the butler carrying a laptop bag and leather duffel to her car which he placed in the boot once Kaiba unlocked it. He opened the passenger side door for Lara and gently closed it once she was in then climbed into the driver’s seat. The car rumbled to life and was driven out onto the road.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he replied enigmatically.

“That was a large bag. Are we staying over somewhere?” she persisted, looking at his face that was fleetingly illuminated by the passing street lights, for clues but he remained mum. “Well, we can’t be staying anywhere, I have a full schedule this week.”

“It’s been cleared,” he finally said.

“So Natsumi is in on this surprise, is she?” Lara smiled.

“It’s pointless to ask her,” he said gruffly. Lara could could see the mirth dancing in his eyes.

“I guess I just have to be patient,” she pouted.

Kaiba placed his hand on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. “It will be worth it. Trust me.”

Lara let it drop, choosing instead to enjoy the time she had with Kaiba. Once they were out of the city limits, he opened the car up, driving quickly along the darkened roads between the cities. Lara could tell that he was enjoying himself, whether it was his surprise or the car or maybe even both, she had no idea.

The miles past beneath them as the car glided along the tarmac. Lara and Kaiba travelled mostly in comfortable silence. For once they were going somewhere and the atmosphere was relaxed and happy. Lara noticed a mileage sign showing the distance to Tokyo and wondered if that was where they were headed.

“Tokyo? Is that where we’re going?” she had to ask. Kaiba smiled but kept his eyes firmly on the road. She took that as confirmation. “Maybe I’ll get to see a bit more of the place this time round.”

“I doubt it,” Kaiba replied. He knew that it would have been killing her to be kept in the dark this long but he was enjoying it. He knew that once all was revealed, she would be more than happy.

They did not travel too much longer before they arrived at the Kaiba hotel that just a few months prior, they had launched. She had fond memories of that night; sneaking a peak at Kaiba, she saw that he was staring down at her and she knew that he remembered too.

The valet handed the ticket to Kaiba and the porter had placed their bags on a gold trolley that was already being wheeled into the hotel. After Kaiba had checked in and received their key card, they entered the lift that smoothly ascended to the very top floor. It was the same presidential suite that he had stayed in before. The porter placed the bags in their room and left.

“Why don’t you go see if everything in the bedroom is to your liking. I’ll be through in a moment,” Kaiba said. Lara nodded and walked down the passage, sliding the large white pocket doors apart. The room was as she remembered it. She looked out the wall of glass down at Tokyo bustling beneath her feet. It filled her with pride when she thought about how well this hotel had done in its few short months. It was one of her first and likely one of her favourite projects to have worked on but that was probably because it was the start of a great life in a new country.

Kaiba walked in and placed the bags down on the carpeted floor making Lara turn around at the noise. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“So Mr Kaiba,” she cooed. “What’s next on the agenda?”

He chuckled. “Come with me.” Kaiba laced his fingers in hers and led her to the balcony off the living area. There was a table and two chairs with the finest crockery and cutlery placed upon it and a small round vase with three lit floating candles within.

“What’s all this?” she asked surprised.

“Dinner,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“I can see that,” she laughed. He pushed her chair in before taking his seat opposite her. “This is really beautiful,” she said taking a look around her. They were surrounded by high rise buildings. Some of them twinkling serenely as lights of different colours danced off their reflective surfaces. Bathed in gold, the Tokyo Tower stood proudly nearby like a metallic obelisk reaching for the sky.

It was a stunning setting to enjoy a quiet romantic dinner. The butler served them a three-course meal. Each was more delicious than the last. Once the dessert plates were cleared, they were left alone. Lara reached out and held Kaiba’s hand thinking that she had never had such a full day before. There was nothing more perfect than the moment they were in. Kaiba thought so too.

“Lara,” he started. She looked him in the eye granting him her undivided attention. “We’ve overcome a lot apart and together. These past few months have been some of the worst and greatest of my life and I’m thankful to have had you by my side.”

“Seto-”

“Let me finish.” He cut her off and she nodded. “I want to face whatever else may come with you alongside me.” His blue eyes burned with earnestness. He reached into the breast pocket of his coat and pulled out a square black velvet box. He opened the lid with a soft click and placed it in front of Lara who had stopped breathing. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, like the wings of a hummingbird. Time seemed to have slowed down. “Marry me,” he said.

She did not need to think about it. “Yes,” she said instantly in a breathy whisper. “Of course I will.” A beat passed between them before both broke into grins reflected on each other’s faces. Still holding onto her hand, Kaiba pulled her to her feet, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He broke away only to pick the ring off the table and slip it onto her slender finger. She held her hand up to admire the beautiful ring which had a large emerald cut blue diamond in the centre with small round colourless diamonds around the narrow platinum band.

Seeing the ring adorn her finger filled her with such elation, she was sure that she was flying. Lara wrapped her arms around Kaiba’s neck and kissed him once more.

“Happy birthday,” he said. She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He walked back into the suite and Lara admired her finger once more. She ran her fingers through her hair in complete awe of the direction the night had taken. Kaiba entered the balcony with a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. He ripped the foil off and undid the muselet before popping the cork. He filled both glasses and handed one to Lara.

“To us,” she toasted still grinning. He clinked his glass against hers then sipped the chilled golden liquid. In that moment, Kaiba was filled with a happiness he never thought he would ever have the capacity to feel.


	13. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so a nice chilled chapter with everything else going on in the background. Pretty chuffed that I've increased my bank of chapters so I'm six weeks ahead of this one which is awesome since Fictober and Inktober have me a little distracted lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

“Thwack!” Lara awoke with a start. She looked around her and realized that Kaiba had smacked her arm in his sleep. Something he had never done.  He was restless but seemed to still just as she thought to wake him. She watched him sleep for a moment longer, there was a frown on his face but at least he was asleep.

Lara felt wide awake and decided to get a glass of water. She slipped out of the warm covers and grabbed her robe off the chair which she put on, covering her bare skin from the chilly early morning air. Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room and made her way to the mini bar where she got a bottle of cool still-water. She twisted off the cap and stood by the sliding door to the balcony looking out at Tokyo, sipping her drink as her mind drifted to just a few hours before. It felt surreal. She was engaged to Seto Kaiba. If someone had told her a year ago that this is what her future held, she would have laughed; but thinking on her path, she realized that it took moments to change a life. They were monumental instants, but that was all it took to have a profound effect.

With a smile, she looked at her ring again as it twinkled prettily in the ambient light of the city that filtered in. It was amazing to her that something as small as a piece of jewellery could signify so much positive change. Some of that change she had already discussed with Kaiba.

Her mind wandered back to them lying together in post coital contentment as she intertwined her fingers in his, he had asked her what was on her mind.

“Your name,” she had replied.

“My name?” he questioned with a frown.

“Yeah, soon to be mine as well. Just thinking of what it would sound like to have Kaiba at the end. That’s of course if you want me to take on your name,” she had said.

“Of course I do,” he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You wouldn’t want to keep your name?”

She thought about it for a moment. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t have any reason to be attached to it. I think it’s time to move forward.”

Kaiba kissed her head. “It pleases me to hear you say that.”

“I thought it might,” she smiled. “Lara Katarina Kaiba. Sounds a bit odd, doesn’t it?”

“I think it sounds perfect,” he had said.

“Of course you do.”

“I anticipated this conversation going very differently,” Kaiba admitted.

“You thought you would have to do a lot more convincing, didn’t you?” she laughed.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m just full of surprises,” she teased.

Lara smiled to herself as she drained the last of her water and tossed the bottle into the dustbin. She stood by what she told Kaiba the night before. After everything they had both experienced growing up, it was time they created a new history. A happier one.

She went back into the bedroom fully intending to climb back under the covers and with a little luck, sleep until the morning was much, much brighter, but she walked into a worrying scene. Kaiba was tossing around around the bed with a pained expression on his face. She had never seen him experience a nightmare before, she had never even been told he had them. Surely, Mokuba would have told her if it was something that ever worried him. She rushed to the bed wondering what could have caused it.

“Seto!” she said softly but firmly as she tried shaking him awake. “You need to wake up. Seto!” she said a little louder. He stopped moving and slowly opened his eyes. “Hey, you okay?” she asked cradling his clammy face.

“Fine,” he said once she came into focus. He gently pushed her hands away and sat up.

“Are you sure?” she asked concerned.

“Yes. Go to sleep,” he said emotionlessly as he brushed his sodden fringe out of his eyes. She studied his face in the faint light filtering in through the open curtains. Lara could tell that he wanted her to leave it alone but she wanted him to learn to talk things out. Wordlessly, she slipped under the covers and leaned against his bare chest, placing her hand over his heart. He brought his arm down to hold her tightly against him.

“What did you dream about?” she asked softly.

“Nothing, it’s not important,” he growled.

“It’s not nothing or your heart would not be beating as fast as it is right now,” she said. Her voice was gentle and she hoped that she was a comfort to him but she was not going to drop the subject. “In all the time we’ve been together, I’ve never known you to have nightmares. Something must have triggered it,” she said but she was met with silence. That was fine by her. She would keep trying. Lara figured she would either get close enough to the answer or be so wildly wrong that he would have to respond. She hazarded a glance up at his face but he had his eyes fixed to the ceiling.

Lara tried to think of what had changed and looked down at the hand she still had on his chest.

“Our engagement. That’s what changed,” she said with realization colouring her tone. She toyed with the ring on her finger. Kaiba looked down at her with a frown but still said nothing. “Is this causing you anxiety?”

“What?” There was a hint of irritability in the question.

“Seto, I’m happy with us just being together. If this is making you anxious, we don’t have to do it,” she said raising her head to look at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped. “It was just a dream. Can we go back to sleep now?” he said shortly. Lara knew the tone well. It was his defense.

“No, you need to tell me what happened or this is what I’m going to think.”

He heaved a very audible sigh. “It’s nothing. I don’t even remember it.” That was the truth. The more he tried to remember, the faster it disappeared. It was as if he was trying to hold smoke in his cupped hands.

“Tell me what you remember,” Lara pressed.

“Mostly disjointed images,” he finally said.

“Of what?”

“Gozaburo, Hobson, you…”

_ Hobson? _

Lara did not know who that was but chose to ignore it for the moment. With Gozaburo appearing in his dream she understood why he was reluctant to say anything. It was just as well that he was not able to remember much more, but she did not know that he was not completely honest. He also remembered the feeling. The feeling of sheer terror still gnawed at him and holding Lara close was grounding. Lara hugged him tightly. She could hear his heart finally beat a steady rhythm but his skin felt cool to the touch.

“I’m glad you told me. I know you don’t like talking about this stuff but it’s important that you’re open with me. I’m always in your corner, Seto, nothing will change that. I know that you’re used to being the strongest person in the room, but you don’t have to be that all the time with me. I’m not saying change who you are, I’m just saying-”

“I know what you’re trying to say,” he said softly.

She kissed him on his cheek. “Good,” she replied. Lara reached over to pick her phone up off the bedside table to check the time and it was only then that she noticed the green blinking light above the screen. She held her finger to the glass unlocking the device and which brought the blackened screen to life. It was a little after three fifteen and she saw that the flashing light was informing her of the message Mokuba had sent. It was a picture he had sent over three hours ago of the whole gang raising glasses of champagne. The caption beneath it read:

_ “Everyone sends their congratulations. I’m so happy for you guys. We need to celebrate this weekend” _

The message was in response to the photo she had sent of her hand over Kaiba's, proudly showing off the diamond ring on her finger. As tempted as she was to reply, she decided a call at a more reasonable hour was a better plan, so she placed the phone back down and slunk down in bed. Despite the fact that she felt awake and ready to take on the day, with Kaiba holding her in his warm embrace, it was not long before she dozed off.

 

The room was bright and the bed empty when Lara had eventually risen from her slumber. She tied the belt on her satin robe as she walked barefoot into the living area. Kaiba was awake and sitting on the large couch with his laptop on his legs. There was a breakfast spread on the dining table that was untouched.

She walked up behind him and slid her hands down his chest as she kissed his neck.

“I wondered if you were planning on spending the whole day in bed,” he smirked.

“Sounds tempting,” she smiled. He moved the computer aside and pulled her over the backrest onto his lap kissing her hard.

“I’m going to need sustenance if you plan on going down this road,” she joked as they broke apart. He helped her up and together made their way to the breakfast table. They sat opposite each other as they helped themselves to the spread before them.

“We need to make an announcement soon,” Lara said. 

“I don't see why,” Kaiba growled.

“Don't you?” Lara cocked her brow at him.

“No. It's not anyone's business,” he replied.

“You are somewhat of a celebrity in Domino. Despite the fact that you have focussed solely on business the past few years, you still have a massive following who will want to know,” Lara said.

“And that could be dangerous for you,” he said.

“I think it could be worse if it was exposed by some pap. Believe me, it will be a lot better coming from us.”

“Fine, do what you must.”

“I will. Don't worry, it will be fine,” she promised. “I think you will be pleasantly surprised by the reactions we'll get.”

“Let's hope you're right.”

“I'm sure I will be,” she said as she poured herself another cup of tea. “So what's on the agenda for today?”

“What do you want to do?” Kaiba asked.

“Hmm, I'd like to stay here all day,” she grinned. Kaiba had hoped that she would say that.

“I have a few emails that I need to respond to first,” he informed. She nodded and drained her cup before excusing herself from the table. Since she was now able to have some proper relaxation time, she chose to take advantage of the situation. She placed the “do not disturb” sign on the door to the suite then ran herself a hot bath in the en-suite which had spectacular views of Tokyo.

Lara opened the bag that had been packed for their little getaway to see what pamper products were included, if any. Thankfully, she found all her toiletries that she routinely used plus a few extras and knew in that moment that Kaiba had not been the one to pack the bag. Not that she expected him to.

She poured some scented oil into the running water and the moment the fragrance hit the contents of the tub, she was engulfed in the perfume of roses. She stripped off her robe while she waited for the bath to fill and once it was filled more than really necessary, Lara turned off the faucets and sank down into the hot water until just her head and neck were exposed. She leaned her head back with sigh feeling entirely at peace for once. She raised her hand out of the water taking another look at the — now wet — ring on her finger. She could still barely believe that she was engaged.

She closed her eyes and thought about how she wanted to make the announcement. This was an opportunity to show the world how happy and comfortable they were with each other and also to make Kaiba look more human and likeable. It came to her in that moment. They did not need a formal announcement, they needed an ordinary one.

She reached for her towel and dried her hands before picking up her phone. She opened one of her social media apps that was linked to her other accounts and uploaded the picture she had sent Mokuba with a simple caption:

_ “He asked... I said yes! I love you Seto Kaiba” _

She waited while the status bar reached a hundred percent and the ping that followed informed her that her upload was successful. “Perfect” she thought. Her post made them seem like a young couple in love, but what would follow would firmly paint them as a power couple that owned the city. She knew that tabloids and credible news outlets alike would not be able to stay away from this. There would be requests for interviews and hunts for more information. Lara would be able to spin all that publicity and the prospect excited her.

With a smile firmly plastered on her face, she placed her phone on her towel and closed her eyes once more. The intense relaxation she felt had her hanging somewhere between being sleep and awake, and it was the feeling of Kaiba's lips on hers that brought her back to wakefulness. He had already pulled away when she opened her eyes, undressing to join her. He stepped into the water, sliding in behind Lara and pulled her to his chest.

“All done?” she asked.

“Yes. Mokuba can handle anything else that comes up,” he replied.

“Good.”

“I saw your post. That's quite an informal announcement,” he said.

“But a well thought out one,” she said.

He smirked. “I don't doubt it.”

“We're going to get a lot of questions. The first one will be 'have you picked a date?'” she laughed.

“I have a feeling you already have an answer.”

“I do. I'll say how it's so soon since you popped the question, we're enjoying being engaged for the moment. That sort of thing.”

“But not a date,” he confirmed.

“No,” she said. “There will be lots to do. Red tape and embassy visits.” They lay quietly in the hot water. Lara played with his fingers as she ran through thoughts in her mind. 

“When did you get the ring?” she asked.

“Before you left for Munich,” he replied. She turned around sharply to look at him in surprise.

“Wait, that Saturday when you wouldn’t tell me what you were doing?,” she asked incredulously. Kaiba just grinned in response. “I knew you were up to something.”

“Sure you did,” he retorted. Chuckling, she settled back against him.

“How do you want to get married?” she asked.

“Filling out the paperwork in a municipal office is fine with me,” he said.

“That's it? Wouldn't you want a Shinto ceremony?” she asked.

“I don't care for it. My only goal is for you to be my wife. What would you like?” he enquired.

“I don't care about a church ceremony or anything like that. I've never been to one before, but I like the idea of a white wedding. Just an intimate non-religious one,” she said.

“That is easily arranged,” Kaiba said.

“I'm not sure about easily,” she laughed.

“Of course it is. I'm Seto Kaiba,” he smirked.

“Master of the universe,” she teased.

“Something like that,” he said lowly, making her chuckle.

“I think... if it's possible, I think I'd like a garden wedding. Something outside,” she mused.

“Have you been planning this for a while?” Kaiba asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“No!” she defended. “I didn't want to be married.”

“And now?” he asked.

“Now, I can't wait,” she smiled turning around in the tub. “You've challenged a lot of my firmly held beliefs. I think if it wasn't for you and Mokuba, my life would be very different. Lonely. Possibly darker. You guys changed my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. When I think about how I was before, I don't know, I feel like that was a bland existence. I'd probably have nice toys and nothing else.”

“I don't think you give yourself enough credit Lara. I'm sure you would have found a reason to be better. If it's possible for someone like me, then it would have been more than a possibility for you,” Kaiba said lifting her chin.

Lara shrugged. “Maybe.”

“These hypotheticals are pointless,” Kaiba said firmly. “The reality is that you are here and soon to be a Kaiba. Don't look back,” he said.

“You're right. And I'm being a buzzkill right now,” she said. “We could be having a lot more fun, especially now that I have you all to myself." Kaiba liked the direction this was headed. He sunk his fingertips into her hips pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly at first, moving her lips against his, teasing him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking permission to deepen the kiss but, smirking, she would pull away slightly. Beneath her, she could feel what the frustration was doing to him. She trailed her hand down his body far beneath the surface of the water and she felt as much as she heard him growl against her lips.

He grabbed her wrist to stop the sweet torture she was unleashing upon him. She stared into the depth of his blue eyes that were aflame. He abruptly climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself then picked another off the shelf.

“Come,” he instructed as he held the fluffy sheet up, wrapping it around her body as she stood. He then picked her up and lay her on the bed, climbing over her and spent the day the best way he knew how.

Much of their time away was spent in this manner and while Lara still did not get to see much of Tokyo, she could not have been happier to have had the break. All too soon their stay came to an end and they were once again on the road to Domino. It felt like so much and yet nothing at all had changed in the few days they were gone. Lara gripped the steering wheel of the gift she had given herself and smiled whenever the setting sunlight caught her ring. She did not realise it, but Kaiba noticed every time.


	14. Afterglow

The sky was dark blue, the horizon painted in the faintest traces of peach and gold when Lara and Kaiba arrived back in Domino. The elation of the past few days had not yet died down. As the house came into view, she thought of all the many ways she had tethered herself to this place. She was definitely no longer a loner drifting through with the only attachment being to her work.

She drove into the garage parking her car in the space that had been created for her. The doors were slammed shut as they got out with Kaiba pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her waist as they approached the entrance to the house. The door was pulled open just as he reached for it, a buoyantly excited Mokuba greeted them. He was far too impatient to wait any longer. 

“Hey you guys!” he greeted.

“Hi Mokes,” she said barely getting out the words before Mokuba pulled Lara into a tight hug spinning her around as he did so. He set her on her feet only to embrace his big brother, patting him on the back before pulling away and turning back to Lara. “Let me see!”

She held out her hand showing off the diamond ring. Mokuba whistled as he held her hand inspecting the piece of jewellery.

“Very nice bro,” he said.

“I know,” Kaiba smirked. “Mokuba, I’d like to make it further than the door.” 

“Oh right, I guess we should move,” he said still grinning.

Just then Kaiba’s phone rang and the butler appeared at the same time. Kaiba excused himself and answered the call while walking up to the study while Lara handed her keys to the butler allowing him to fetch the luggage from the car. Mokuba pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Tell me everything,” he said eagerly.

Lara laughed at the ball of excitement that was attached to her. “Where should I start?”

“The kitchen because we need coffee and then what happened after you left the bar,” Mokuba said. Lara handed Mokuba three mugs from the cupboard and he placed each one after the other under the portafilter and watched as the vessels filled with the hot dark beverage.

“Well, when I got home Seto was ready to head off but he wouldn’t tell me where,” she said, leaning against the cupboard as she watched Mokuba tinker with the mugs. “I only realized it was Tokyo once we were well on our way. I was surprised Seto didn’t just fly us there.”

“He was going to. His plan was to have Roland drive you to the office and he’d fly the chopper but then you bought the car. I guess he just wanted you to enjoy it.” Mokuba handed the hot cup to her and they sat opposite each other at the marble nook.

“I figured it was something like that. Anyway, when we got there I went to freshen up and when I came back out there was a private dinner set up on the balcony. I thought that was it you know, surprise trip out of town for my birthday but after dessert we were chatting and he pulled out the ring,” she said with a glowing smile.

“I’m really happy for you both Lara,” Mokuba said grasping her hand. His sincerity was endearing. “Your announcement got some attention,” he commented.

“Yeah it has. Last I checked there were about five thousand comments on the post. I know what you’re thinking, there is no way I can interact with that many people but that’s why I’m going to put up another post thanking everyone for the warm responses and that we’re overwhelmed by all the support. What’s the media coverage been like over here?” she asked.

“There have been articles almost everywhere. Business publications, tabloids, news papers. The office has been abuzz.”

“Good. I’ll catch up tomorrow and plan our next move from there.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you’ve thought this out,” Mokuba said. “But you realize you’re also going to have to do something in person, like an engagement party.”

It was at that moment that Kaiba walked through the kitchen doors. He picked up his coffee off the counter, taking a small sip before sitting down next to Lara.

“What are you two up to?” he asked.

“Mokuba just had a thought,” Lara said.

“I was just telling Lara that you guys need to have an engagement party,” he said.

“No.” Kaiba responded flatly.

“It’s a good idea guys. It doesn’t have to be a grand affair but it is something to report on plus we would invite a few people from the office and they would get to see that whatever they are planning isn’t working.”

“Mokuba has a point,” Lara said. “Obviously there is nothing traditional about us so it’s not so much about families meeting or celebrating with a bunch of people, but rather to send a message. At the least, it’s good publicity.”

“Lara, our engagement isn’t a publicity stunt. It’s no one’s business but ours,” Kaiba said.

“I do agree, but I think we should use the opportunity,” she replied.

“Yeah Seto, it’s a chance to make us all look good and maybe even bait some reactions.”

“Fine, but this is on you two,” he growled.

“Don’t worry about it bro. You just have to turn up on the day.” Mokuba grinned.

“Don’t go crazy with this,” Lara laughed.

“Me?! Never!” Mokuba exclaimed dramatically. Lara shook her head but said nothing. She took a warming sip of her hot coffee before turning to Kaiba. “So who was it on the phone?”

“Yugi. He wanted to congratulate us. I imagine you will receive a call soon,” Kaiba replied.

“That was sweet of him,” she said.

“He was really happy for you guys when you sent us the pic,” Mokuba informed them.

“He’s a good friend,” Lara said. “Who knows, maybe he and Tea will be the next two to get engaged.”

“My money is on Joey and Mai,” Mokuba replied smiling.

“Can we please talk about anything other than the geek squad,” Kaiba said irritably. Lara laughed at his grumpiness but her retort was lost to the sound of her ringing phone.

“It’s Yugi,” she said looking at the screen. “I’ll just take this out in the hall.” She answered the call as she stepped out of the kitchen. “Hi Yugi.”

“Hey Lara. How are you?” he asked pleasantly.

“I’m great thanks and you?”

“Really good. I just wanted to say congratulations! I’m so happy for you and Kaiba.”

“Thanks Yugi. That means a lot,” she replied as she fiddled with the petals of the huge arrangement that sat on the round foyer table.

“I’m not going to ask about the wedding. I imagine you’re going to get a lot of that in the next few weeks,” he laughed.

“I’m already preparing myself for it. Thankfully I don’t have any old aunts to harp on about it. Can you imagine Seto dealing with that?” she joked.

“I don’t think I want to.” She could hear the cringing in his voice. “Hold on just a second Lara.” She could hear a muffled voice in the background before Yugi came back on the line. “Tea wants to know when we’re going to see you. She wants to see the ring,” he laughed.

“I wondered when I was going to hear that,” she chuckled. “Let me see what tomorrow is like and I’ll give you guys a call.”

“That sounds great. I really am happy for you, Lara. I think after everything, we all could use a bit of happiness,” he said.

“I think you’re absolutely right Yugi. I’ll see you soon.”

“Good night Lara,” he bid.

“Bye Yugi.” She ended the call and walked back into the kitchen where she joined the brothers for a quick dinner before everyone decided to call it a night.

 

The next morning Kaiba left early for work. Lara awoke to him getting dressed and thought that she had enough time to ready herself and join him, but he refused, insisting that she should remain at the house and relax for a change. She grudgingly agreed but quickly fell asleep after Kaiba left. It was fairly late when Lara finally emerged from bed. The bright morning sun was high in the sky, bathing everything in its weak warmth.

 

Mokuba was already at the breakfast table, scrolling through his phone when Lara sat down.

“Morning Mokes,” she greeted.

“Hey Lara,” he said through a wide yawn. “It’s good to see you taking it easy on a weekend for once.”

“Seto didn’t give me much choice,” she admitted.

“That’s good. Toast?” he offered, putting his phone down and holding the rack stacked with bread aloft.

“Thanks.” She scraped butter and marmalade onto the golden crispy slices before taking a crunchy bite.

“What are your plans for today?” Mokuba asked.

“Play a little catch up and then if there’s time maybe see Yugi and Tea,” she replied as she took a sip of coffee.

“Good, I was going to suggest that we see the guys for a bit.”

“It’s likely to be in the afternoon,” she said.

“I think that would be fine with everyone,” he replied. “So Lara, I had a chat with Seto last night, he says you’re keen to take on our name.”

“Yup,” she replied as she scooped fruit onto her plate.

“That’s really awesome and Seto is really happy that you want to,” he said.

“But?” she asked as she methodically cut up her fruit.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Mokuba asked.

“Why?” she asked, frowning.

“Because it’s a noble name. There’s so much history to it. I can’t imagine what it’s like knowing your family’s name and then just letting it go. You could always hyphenate.”

Lara chuckled. “You want me to hyphenate? Just take a moment to think about what that would sound like,” she said amused.

“I guess it doesn’t quite work,” Mokuba acquiesced.

“I understand it’s something that you would like to know given your and Seto’s history but Mokuba, it does not help to dwell on the past,” she said gently.

“I understand that, Lara, I really do, but you have a powerful name.”

“Because of history, nobility, wealth and all that?” she asked and Mokuba nodded. “Mokes, it was never truly mine. It was what my father felt he owed my mother for his carelessness. Honestly, my surname should have been hers. I’ve never really felt like a Von Schroeder. I was nothing like any of them. And nobility? It was never mine. You know that was all done away with a long time ago and when it was something of any importance, someone like me could never claim it. The legitimate male offspring could carry a title. Last I checked, I am neither male nor legitimate.”

“I guess.”

“Mokuba the name “Kaiba” means so much more because I’m choosing it. It means being a part of a real family. Us three.” She reached for his hand and held it with both of her own, “What’s this really about?”

“I just don’t want you to lose something of importance and then wish you had it years from now,” he said softly.

“That’s not going to happen. Besides, the name will live on through Leon.”

“That’s true.”

“If this is something that you’ve been thinking about, why don’t you ask Seto about it?” Lara asked.

“Maybe one day. I don’t want to bring up anything painful from our past if I don’t have to. Especially not now when he’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

“I can understand that,” Lara replied. “Have I put your mind at ease?” she smiled.

“Yeah. I love you Lara, I just want you to be happy.”

“I love you too, Mokes.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you know what your mother’s surname was?”

“Yeah, it was Roth. Anyway, I think it’s time we started our day.”

Lara head up to Kaiba’s study where she knew she would not be disturbed. She needed the peace and quiet in order to be productive and still have enough time to go out with Mokuba. She started off by posting a picture of herself and Kaiba to her social media with a caption that thanked everyone for all the good wishes and said that she and Kaiba were overwhelmed by all the support. After that she scrolled through the previous post to get an idea of what people were thinking. A great deal of comments related to Kaiba and how people were pleasantly surprised by his loving nature, or the appearance of it. She was happy that so many people were viewing him in a much more favourable light. There were a few nasty comments but it appeared that the other commenters were more than happy to defend the happy couple. There were no obvious threats and that was a good thing.

Lara saw that among her notifications, was one from Leon. He posted a picture of Lara and Kaiba from the hotel launch with a gushy message wishing them all the best. She smiled to herself. She was glad that Leon learnt enough from her to know how to make the most of good publicity. Whether or not his message was sincere, was immaterial.

Next on her list was to check on what was being said in the media. She spent a long time pouring over article after article. Lara was pleased with what she read. She knew there would be some unsavoury articles at some point as tabloids would need to keep the story going for a while. It would be a matter of time before either she or Kaiba would be contacted for interviews and all she had to do was coach Kaiba on the responses she wanted them to have.

Alone in the study, Lara became utterly engrossed in her tasks losing track of time completely. A sharp knock startled her, bringing her back to her surroundings. She looked up and there stood Mokuba, casually leaning against the bookcase with his knuckles resting on the wooden surface.

“Welcome back,” he teased as he pushed off the surface. “Are you ready to go?”

“I guess,” she replied.

“I take it you’re all caught up now?”

“Almost. Natsumi has handled most of it, just a few more things to get done,” she said.

“I meant with the wedding stuff. Don’t tell me you’ve caught up with work?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“I was in the zone,” she laughed. “Let me get my coat and then we can head off.”

 

Everyone had already arrived at Yugi’s home when Lara and Mokuba entered. They left their shoes at the door and joined the rest of the gang in the lounge. After the customary round of greeting they took their seats on the floor crossing their legs as they watched Joey and Tristan battle each other in some console game.

“Let me see the ring!” Tea squealed as flopped down next to Lara who held her hand out for Tea to inspect. Everyone gathered round to have a look.

Joey whistled. “Damn! Richboy did well.”

“Thanks, I think,” Lara laughed.

“It’s so beautiful! We’re going to have to go shopping for the wedding together!” Tea said excitedly.

“I have to admit, that’s not going to be my favourite part,” Lara said sheepishly.

“It’ll be fun! We can make it a girls day. What do you say Mai, Serenity?”

“I’d love to!” Serenity exclaimed.

“Okay, fine. We can make it a big deal,” Lara said giving in at the looks of excitement on the girl’s faces.

“Yay!” Tea hugged Lara excitedly. “When should we do this?”

“Guys, we have only been engaged for three days; we haven’t even set a date yet. We’ll get to it when we get to it.”

“Okay, I guess you have to at least know when you want the wedding to be that way we know what sort of dresses to look at,” Tea said.

“I promise, once I can focus on the wedding stuff, I’ll come straight to you guys… and the wedding planner,” Lara said chuckling.

“So guys, what are we playing?” Mokuba asked. Lara was grateful for the change of topic.

“I think we should set up monopoly,” Tea said.

“I’ll make the hot chocolate,” Yugi said as he got off the floor.

“I’ll help,” Lara said following him to the kitchen. The two of them worked comfortably together as they set out the mugs, scooped the decadent mix into them and heated the milk. Lara found being around Yugi to be rather calming. “You know,” she started, “I’m surprised that you still live here, above the store. You could get something a lot more comfortable,” she said.

“I could,” Yugi replied.

“But?” she asked.

“But this place makes me feel close to my grandpa,” he said with a soft, sad smile.

“You were pretty close, huh?”

“Very. I suppose I would have to move out one day but that day is far away,” he said as he placed the mugs on the tray that Lara held up for him and topped them with little white marshmallows. They walked back into the room together and everyone was already seated on the floor with the gameboard on the table. Since Lara and Yugi were the last in, the only tokens left were the thimble and iron. Yugi took the iron leaving Lara playing with the thimble.

The game started as usual but very quickly, Lara realised she had to make sure that some of them did not cheat. The game was slowly devolving into chaos with new rules suddenly being suggested.

“This game is not going to end well,” Tea said covering her eyes.

“Hey guys, I just realised that it’s Valentines Day next week,” Serenity said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah, that’s right. What are your plans Lara?” Tea asked.

“Uh, work?” she said as if it should have been obvious.

“No, I mean are you going to give Kaiba Honmei choco?”

“The what now?” Lara asked confused.

“Tea’s right,” Mokuba said.

“Okay, but I still don’t know what anyone is talking about,” Lara said somewhat impatiently.

Mai laughed. “Hun, you have to give Kaiba chocolate. Women give men candy.”

“Yeah, it should be homemade. It makes it more special,” Serenity added.

“Well, I can’t boil an egg, so how am I making this miracle happen?” Lara asked humorously.

“You’ll think of something,” Tea encouraged.

“Maybe. You know Seto is not really the Valentine's type,” Lara said as an excuse.

“That’s no surprise,” Mai said.

“But you should still do it,” Serenity insisted.

“My question is this, if women are doing the spoiling, what are the men doing?” Lara asked.

“On White Day which is a month after Valentines Day, men reciprocate the gesture,” Mokuba explained.

“I see. Guess I’ll have to think of something,” Lara said quietly.

They all returned to their game which had gotten completely out of hand with the others handicapping Lara and Mokuba by only allowing them only half their payment whenever they would pass “Go”. To counter this, Lara and Mokuba colluded by combining their money whenever they wanted to buy property or houses and splitting the rent whenever anyone landed on their spaces. Despite this, everyone had a wonderful afternoon.

Lara was in a pensive mood when she returned home. The past few days were heaven sent, she could not remember a time when she was happier but it did not distract her from her objectives before Kaiba proposed. She knew that there was still a threat and now with the world on her and Kaiba’s side, it was the perfect time to plot.


	15. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi Everyone. So this chapter has lemons. I found that listening to the song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes helps me get into the headspace to write Kaiba and Lara being intimate.
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Seto Kaiba, our favourite grouch XD

Wrapped in her satin robe, Lara rested in bed. She lay propped up against the headboard with her nose glued to her phone screen replying to the emails that remained while soft classical music played through her earbuds. The house was still, not a sound could be heard. Beyond the gauzy curtain, the sky was a black void. Kaiba had messaged her much earlier to say that he would not be back in time for dinner so she decided to be productive which allowed her to while away the hours.

It was a fair while later that movement at the bedroom door caught her eye. Kaiba had finally arrived back home. She paused the music, interrupting the crescendo of Sarabande.

“Hi,” she greeted as she pulled out her earbuds and placed them along with her phone on the bedside table.

“Where is everyone?” Kaiba asked.

“Mokuba is out so I told the staff to retire early,” she said.

“So we’re alone.” He smirked as he took off his tie. A twinkle appearing in his eye.

“So it would appear.” She mirrored his expression, catching onto his naughty thoughts.

She let out a squeal of surprise as Kaiba suddenly grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. She lay flat on her back and he climbed over her, kissing her hard and quick.

“That means there’s no one here to hear you,” he whispered into her ear. It was a sound that ignited her blood. She watched curiously as he lifted her arms above her head and used his blue silk tie to bind her wrists together which he tied to his headboard, then placed a pillow under her head and moved away. He stood at the foot of the huge bed with a wolfish grin on his face.

Lara was keen to see where he would take this. He watched as she pulled on her binds gently only to find that he had tied her pretty well. With a chuckle, he turned around and softly closed the door making certain to lock it. He then made his way to the dressing room where Lara could still see him and he slowly removed his suit jacket which he placed on a wooden hanger and hung up with deliberate motions. He took his time placing his shoes neatly on the shelf before striding towards the bed as he undid the buttons on his cuffs. Lara watched him with a mix of curiosity and impatience.

He leaned over her, running his warm hand over the bare skin of her legs and over the satin fabric of her robe. He felt the telltale bumps of her lace panties that she wore underneath but as he reached her back and chest, all he felt was the smooth, cool fabric.

Kaiba undid the belt allowing the robe to slip away from her body, exposing her to him. He could see the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she became more and more aroused. He lightly kissed the valley between her breasts.

“You weren’t wearing very much,” he said huskily.

“I was home alone, you know,” she said. She had hoped for humour, but even to her own ears all she sounded, was breathy. Kaiba picked up on it immediately and she felt his chuckle against her skin. Lara had her eyes fixed on him, watching as he moved away from her. He held the sides of her lace panties and oh so slowly pulled them down, grazing them over her already flushed skin. It felt beyond erotic watching Kaiba undress her like this. He tossed the fabric to the floor and ran kisses all the way up her leg. The scent of jasmine still lingered on her skin. Holding her gaze, he kissed the inside of her thigh. She knew what would come next and she knew that look in his eye. He wanted her to watch. Kaiba closed his lips around her, his tongue starting its gentle assault. Exhaling loudly, Lara threw her head back in rapture. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to absorb every sensation but what she felt was nothing. Kaiba stopped. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, her plea clear in her eyes. With a smirk, he began once more. Her breathing became harsher and her moans grew louder as she watched him and all she wanted to do was to run her fingers in his soft chestnut hair but she couldn’t pull her arms away. It was frustrating but it felt like it added to the intensity of what she was feeling. 

“Don’t fight it,” Kaiba instructed. “Just take it all in.” But it seemed like the sensation was too much. He gently blew on the little bundle of nerves sending shivers throughout her body before continuing his sweet torture. Knowing that she would be close, he slipped a finger in, and then another moving them in come hither motions as his tongue continued its relentless assault. He held her still as she unconsciously bucked her hips forward. Lara grabbed onto the tie, her back arching and toes curling as she felt the power of her jouissance. He held her hips in place swirling his tongue around, drawing a long loud moan from her. He kept going until she was utterly spent. Lara felt boneless. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Little shocks of pleasure still coursed through her. Kaiba placed a little kiss on her belly before kneeling over her and kissing her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers. She could taste herself on him but she could not care less.

“It’s a good thing there’s no one here,” he teased, his eyes dancing.

Lara tried to kiss him but he pulled away, standing before her, mesmerized by her beauty. The way her tousled hair fell over the pillow, the red blotches on her alabaster skin betraying her immense arousal, the way she looked at him, as if he was the whole world.

Kaiba unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. Lara wanted nothing more than to touch his smooth skin, to run her hands down his taut belly but she could not. She was at his mercy, he was the one with all the control right now, and the prospect was exciting.

Lara watched hungrily as he undid his pants letting it fall to the floor.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked lowly.

“Always.” She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she watched him get rid of his trunks and approach her. His gaze was heated. Everything about her made him want to take her but he also wanted to savour every moment. It was not often that he got her all alone in their massive house. He peppered her body with kisses as he moved further up finally reaching her breasts. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, teasing her with his tongue and teeth while he cupped her other breast feeling her stiffen beneath his touch. Her skin was aflame. Kaiba looked into the depths of her green eyes before slowly lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply. His lips travelled to her jaw and down her neck where he sucked hard, leaving a light red mark on her pale skin.

“Seto,” she said breathily, squirming beneath him.

“Hm.” She felt his low voice reverberate against her neck.

“Please,” she mewled feeling his hardness against her thigh. Lara could feel his smile against her skin. He ran his hand down her body, raising her leg up around his hip allowing him to grind up against her. He was bringing her back to the brink again but slowed his movements so the feeling would fall away once more. He was toying with her and it was the sweetest agony. She desperately tried to get any friction but again he would tease her and create a space between them. 

"Tell me what you want," he said lowly. His voice made her belly unfurl.

"You!" she breathed.

"You have me," he teased. She was oversensitized. Everytime Kaiba stopped then started to tease her with his fingers and lips and hips it felt more intense than when he stopped. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"What do you want Lara?" he asked again in his effortlessly seductive voice. 

"I want you in me." Lara could bear it no more and when she finally thought that she might explode he finally sunk himself into her with exquisite slowness. His breath was released in a low laboured moan as he delved deeper into her silken depths. Lara closed her eyes feeling unbridled pleasure. Kaiba set a merciless pace. His vigorous thrusts pushing them both further towards bliss. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his sodden fringe sticking to his skin but none of that mattered. Their shared ecstasy was the only goal. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans. Lara could feel his thrusts becoming more irregular, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. She herself felt so tightly coiled. He kept pushing her further and further until finally she snapped, loudly calling his name as she surrendered to her violent rapture. It was enough to push Kaiba to the edge. He buried his head in her neck and with muffled groan found his release.

 Kaiba never tired of being intimate with Lara. For as long as he lived, he would never quite have his fill of her. Lara could hear his heavy breathing almost matching her own. He kissed her neck and leaned over her, silently proud of the almost sleepy look in her eyes. He kissed her forehead then got off the bed, making his way to the bathroom.

“Ahem,” Lara cleared her throat. Kaiba turned around with mischief clear in his eyes.

“Something wrong?” He cocked his brow. She tugged on the tie to clearly infer her message but Kaiba shook his head. “No, I think you behave much better this way.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and lay in bed, still restrained. Lara could hear the gush of water and assumed that he was running a bath. She closed her eyes waiting patiently for him to come back. When she opened her them, he was casually leaning against the doorframe clearly enjoying the view.

“Perhaps I should untie you,” he smirked.

“Perhaps,” she retorted. He easily undid the tie and gently rubbed her wrists. It always amazed her just how attentive he could be. “Maybe we should get rid of everyone more often.” She ran her teeth along his earlobe.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he replied with a chuckle. 

He led her to the bathroom and helped her step into the hot water before stepping in behind her.

“You know, I had quite a long soak earlier,” she said as she played with the high foam.

“I could tell,” he said with his chin on her shoulder. He pulled her back against his chest and picked up the fluffy white wash cloth which he rubbed along her arms and breasts, down her belly all the way down to her folds. Her breathing grew harsher and once he was satisfied, he tossed the cloth aside and held her to his chest.

“What did you get upto today?” he asked.

“Caught up on some work, did more publicity for us and then Mokuba and I went to Yugi’s place. The gang was there.”

“Again with the geek squad,” he said.

“Yes,” she replied. She could tell he was teasing but she would not rise to the bait. “Apparently I will be going dress shopping with Tea, Serenity and Mai.”

“That must excite you,” he said sarcastically.

“They were so eager, I couldn’t say no. Also, Joey seemed to appreciate the ring.”

“What would Wheeler know about taste,” Kaiba scoffed.

“Well, he’s dating Mai, so some might say he has an eye for the pretty.”

“Please.”

Lara chuckled at his response. “Anyway, we all ended up playing a boardgame.”

“What game?” he asked.

“Monopoly.”

“That’s idiotic. Why would they play something in which they have a clear disadvantage?”

“Because Mokuba and I were handicapped. We were only allowed half for passing Go. We countered them though.”

“Who won?”

“After that game?! I think everyone would have a reason to say they did.” She laughed. “Everything go okay at the office?”

“Fine. Misaki’s CV crossed my desk.”

“What? For what position?” Lara asked.

“A sales representative.”

“You’re kidding. So it doesn’t matter to her where in Kaiba Corp she is, as long as she is in the company.”

“Seems so,” he replied.

“What are you going to do?” Lara asked.

“What do you want me to do?” Kaiba asked evenly.

“Do I get a say?” Lara questioned.

“Of course you do. This affects both of us and Kaiba Corp.,” he said.

Lara heaved a sigh. “Personally, I don’t want her near any of us but she could be useful in dealing with Yamamoto. If we had to look at this objectively and assume no one has any ulterior motives, then her knowledge, personality and contacts could be beneficial for the company. Based on that it would be foolish to turn her away. If you are confident you and I can deal with whatever is plotting here then I say hire her. Whatever you decide though, I’ll support you.” Kaiba turned her around to look at him. He grasped her face in his warm wet hands.

“We can handle anything,” he said lowly claiming her lips in a loving kiss. “Are you sure about hiring her? I could say no. No one would question me.”

“I’m sure. I made a promise that Kaiba Corp. would always come first.” Lara turned back around and Kaiba held her close in the now cooling water. “Are you going in tomorrow?” she enquired as she got out of the tub wrapping a towel around herself and handing one to Kaiba.

“Yes but not all day,” he replied, tucking the end of the towel at his waist.

“Good.” She smiled. “I think I want more of this.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips inches from his.

“Insatiable,” he said in his gravelly voice.

 

The next morning Kaiba decided to leave later than usual, opting to have breakfast with Lara first. She leaned against the marble countertop and placed her coffee mug down as Kaiba stood before her, cradling her face in his hands as he kissed her softly.

“Guys, get a room,” Mokuba yawned as he padded into the kitchen making a beeline for the fridge. He took a long sip of orange juice from the open carton before placing it back on the shelf.

“Get a glass, Mokuba,” Lara said with Kaiba resting his forehead against hers.

“See you two later,” Kaiba said. He picked up his attache and left.

A maid handed Mokuba his coffee who gratefully sipped at the hot beverage. It was like a little injection of life into his veins.

“You got in late last night,” Lara said.

“Yeah, I sort of lost track of time.”

“I’m surprised you’re up and about right now.”

“We have lots to do,” Mokuba said putting his arm around Lara. “Please bring my breakfast to the dining room,” he called behind him as he led Lara out of the kitchen.

“So are you going to bring your mystery lady to the party?” Lara asked.

“Probably not. I’d rather introduce her to you away from all the madness,” he said.

“Fair enough,” she said taking her seat.

“So where are we having this shindig?” Mokuba asked.

“I guess we need to determine who’s invited first. A week isn’t much time you know,” Lara said leaning her head on her hand.

“It’s not but that’s because you and Seto are to blame. You guys could have given me some warning.”

“My humblest apologies Mokuba. We’ll try not to be so spontaneous,” she teased.

“Thank you. Are you nervous?”

“About the party?”

“No, about being engaged, getting married…”

“Not really. I guess the only thing that makes me nervous is that we haven’t been dating all that long. October feels like just the other day,” she said.

“You think you guys have been together only since Seto’s birthday? That’s cute,” he scoffed. “You two have been together for longer than that. I want to say since Germany but I’ll give you the extra couple days.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the day you met the guys for the first time then spent the afternoon with my brother.”

Lara remembered the day well. “You knew about that?”

“Of course I knew. I knew the moment I walked in and I spoke to Seto about it. From then until his birthday you two were just in denial.”

“Let’s say you’re right…”

“I am but continue,” he smirked.

“That means we’ve been together what? Six months?”

“So what? Some people know each other better in six months than others do after a lifetime. I think you guys have come so far in such a short time because you were meant for each other,” Mokuba reassured her.

“Thanks Mokuba. I guess I’m just overthinking.”

“You are. If you want to put that brain to use, let’s plan this party. As far as who we should invite, I’d say the board. We want all of them to see how happy you guys are. That way whoever is working with Yamamoto could see it’s a lost cause and he could lose support.” Mokuba said as the maid placed his breakfast in front of him.

“I agree. We need to find a way to make sure Misaki is there. I need to know what she’s up to. I’m sure Seto will tell you but HR asked for approval to hire Misaki as a sales rep.”

“What?! They don’t usually do that for lower down positions. What’s her game?”

“Maybe they did it since her father is on the board. Who knows? Ordinarily I’d say that someone with her qualifications, starting where she is, is looking to end up as a director of sales somewhere; but considering everything that’s been happening I’m skeptical.”

“Yeah, I’m with you. We’ll need to keep an eye on that. I know how to make sure she attends. Just leave it to me,” Mokuba said.

“Thanks Mokes.”

“You’re welcome. Getting back to the guest list, shall we invite the gang?”

“Absolutely.”

“Do you care if it’s a cocktail party or buffet?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, I’ll decide later. Do we want the media there?”

“No. Having the media there might make it seem like a publicity stunt. We don’t want that. We should have a photographer though. That way you and I can post just a few pictures to social media and it will do the rounds. Besides, I’d like to have a few nice photos. It’s time we put up more picture frames,” she said softly.

“I’d like that. Next, do you want a DJ?”

“Is that necessary?” she asked.

“Music is. I could make a mix and have that play in the background. Just depends on where we decide to have this thing,” Mokuba said as he ate the last morsels on his plate.

“Ideally it would be here but I don’t like the idea of Yamamoto hanging around. Who knows what he’ll find and try to twist it around.”

“Yeah. I don’t think Seto would like that either.”

Lara paused for a moment thinking through her options. “What about the Kaiba Hotel? It’s close by and we can use one of the event rooms.”

“I like that idea. It’s a beautiful place and we can make sure no one gets in that isn’t invited.”

“Private and secure,” Lara said in agreement.

“Exactly. I think I can handle most of what’s left but we should set up your registry.”

“We’re definitely not doing a registry Mokuba. You know where I’m from, we don’t make a big deal out of engagements.”

“If you don’t say anything, people will automatically get you something.”

“I have an idea but I want to run it past Seto first,” Lara said.

“I guess we should note down everything we’ve decided on.”

“Hold on, I’ll get my laptop,” she said as she left the room. She jogged up to the study where she fetched her computer then collected her phone off her bedside table and sat back down with Mokuba. There were two new cups of hot coffee on the table. She took a sip as the computer came to life with a musical chime. Lara quickly typed up everything she and Mokuba had decided on. When she was about to save it she noticed an email notification on her taskbar. She quickly clicked the little save icon and closed the program before opening up her email. Instantly, her mood plummeted.


	16. A Dark Cloud

Two unread mails sat in her inbox. Both from Leon. She could see from the subject line that it was not something she wanted to deal with. He had been quiet since she left Germany and a small part of her was relieved; but now, at her happiest he was back like a thief ready to steal the light away.

“What’s wrong Lara?” Mokuba asked. He immediately saw the cheer drain from her face. 

“Leon has emailed me,” she said in a lifeless tone.

“Oh,” he said. He knew this could be unpleasant but he promised that he would be there when she finally received it. “Are you going to open it?”

“I should.”

She knew she had to read his emails. After all, it was Lara that told him to contact her. It could not lie there forever. She decided to rip the bandaid off and opened the first mail. Mokuba held her hand tightly on the table as she read it.

 

**Subject:** Congrats

**From:** Leon von Schroeder

**To:** Lara von Schroeder

**Date:** Saturday, February 10, 2018, 23:08

 

Hi Lara

I just wanted to say best wishes to you and Kaiba on your engagement. I am so happy that you found happiness. You deserve the best and if Kaiba can give that to you then I’m glad. There is so much I have wanted to say and once I started typing I couldn’t stop so I thought I’d send two mails. You can read the other one whenever you’re ready.

Love you

Leon

 

The first email was short and pleasant enough, but it made her apprehensive about what was in the second message.

“Are you okay?” Mokuba asked tenderly.

“Fine.” Lara read the message to Mokuba who understood her trepidation.

“It’s nice that he sent his congratulations, because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like Seto very much,” Mokuba said lightly.

“It’s mutual,” Lara replied. “I guess I should just get it over with.” She opened the second mail and slowly read through the words, trying hard to keep her feelings and temper in check. She was grateful to have Mokuba with her. The small act of holding her hand made her feel a little more centred. Once she reached the end, she had to take a deep steadying breath. Lara dashed away the tears that threatened to spill and turned the laptop towards Mokuba for him to read.

 

**Subject:** Ashamed

**From:** Leon von Schroeder

**To:** Lara von Schroeder

**Date:** Saturday, February 10, 2018, 23:07

 

Lara

I don’t know where to start. I went through that file. I had to get it from Mr Dreyer. I don’t think I have ever seen him so sickened by anyone as he was when I showed up. It felt like he was one step away from knocking me out cold and I could not understand it. Then I read everything. I saw the pictures. Those pictures. I am so sorry! You went through hell. It was nothing like Zigfried said it would be. That’s not an excuse. I have no excuse. I am ashamed that I had anything to do with it. I felt the bile rise in my throat when I read the doctor’s report. How could I have been so stupid?! Even if I said sorry for eternity it would not be enough Lara. I understand why you want nothing to do with me. I can’t blame you. You’re so brave. You’re amazing. After all this you still came to rescue me and then again you met me for dinner. I would not have done that if I were you. I can only imagine what you still go through because of this experience. It probably means nothing now but I was told that they would never hurt you, that you would be fine. Sedatives and assault and malnourishment… none of this was supposed to happen. None of this should have happened. I am truly repulsed by my actions. It’s getting harder to type. The tears keep blurring out the words. I am begging you for a chance to let me try to make this up to you. I will spend my whole life making it up.

Lara if you never want to see me again I understand. It will break me but I will accept it. If I could just ask that you please allow me to see you one more time. Can you allow me that?

I love you forever.

Leon

 

Mokuba read the email twice before closing the lid of the laptop and pulling Lara up for a hug. He held her tightly against him. Mokuba remembered the day he met Lara well. The image of what she looked like when she tumbled out of the van would forever be burned into his memory.

“He’s right, there is no excuse for what he’s done but at least he understands now,” Mokuba said softly. “I’m sure that doesn’t make anything feel better though, does it?”

“Not really,” Lara said as she pulled away. “What do I say to him Mokuba?”

“Let’s go sit in the patio,” Mokuba said kindly as he led Lara out of the room. He placed his chair next to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I don’t know what you should say. What would you like to say? Do you want to see him?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think I do but other times I feel it’s better to not have that uncertainty in my life,” Lara said softly as she stared out the glass overlooking the gardens.

“I can understand that.”

“I just hate that he makes me so weak!” she exclaimed curling her hands into fists.

“Weak?! Why, because you shed a few tears? Lara you’re human. You need to stop having such unrealistic expectations of yourself. You’ve been through a lot and I’m no expert but I think you’re going to feel all this shit for a long time,” he said solemnly.

“I know but I’m just trying to rationalize everything.”

“That doesn’t always work.”

“No, it really doesn’t. What did you think of the email?” Lara asked Mokuba.

He sighed deeply, taking a moment to think about the words. “I think he genuinely feels bad for what happened. It annoys me that he is so shocked by the contents of that file. We were there. We saw how you were. Pictures and words are nothing when you experience it and I’m not sure what he was expecting getting in bed with Zigfried in the first place. Also he fetched you from the airport. Could he not tell when he saw you? I think he has a lot to make up for. At the same time I think his need to be accepted by his family made him gullible and that weakness resulted in all of this.”

“What would you do if you were me?” she asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea. Seto and I have always trusted each other. I can’t imagine having to make the decisions you have to make Lara. Leon says he understands why you cut him out and he accepts it and that’s progress. You know, maybe seeing him might not be such a bad thing. Being able to talk to him and see his reactions. You’d be able to gauge how honest he’s being. If you want, you could have someone with you while you talk to him. Like a mediator.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Mokes,” Lara said. “I think I need to think about it some more.”

“Then send him a message thanking him for the well wishes and say that you need time. After all, you didn’t promise to see or call him, you promised you’d try to make an effort,” Mokuba said looking into her eyes.

“You’re right,” Lara replied. “I don’t owe him anything and I need to stop handing my power over to him. I’m not going to let Leon or anyone take this happiness away from me. You know what Mokuba, we have a busy week ahead. We need to finish our planning and then I will reply to his email. Leon is not the most important thing right now.”

“That’s good, but I don’t want you bottling any of this up. You can always talk to me, you know that,” Mokuba said. He really was the sweetest person Lara had ever met. She was so glad to have him in her life.

“I know. Thank you Mokuba,” she said hugging him.

“Anytime. You want to go for a walk in the garden before we go back?” he asked with a smile.

“I’d love that.”

 

After a long walk through the gardens Lara and Mokuba went back to their original task. They spent hours planning. Mokuba made sure he understood exactly what Lara wanted and made notes of everything. Immediately, he booked the venue and confirmed the guest list with her. Mokuba was busy showing Lara samples of the invitations he would send when Kaiba arrived home.

“The registry detail will go in this space here,” Mokuba said pointing at his screen.

“We don’t need gifts. This party is a waste of time,” Kaiba growled startling them both.

“Seto!” Mokuba greeted with a smile. “Come take a look at the invitations.”

“I have better things to do Mokuba,” Kaiba said.

“It’s fine Seto,” Lara smiled. She walked over to him giving him a peck on the lips by way of greeting before he left the room, making his way to his study. “Actually, before you go upstairs,” she called after him, “I agree with you, I don’t think we need or want gifts but I was thinking, if you’re okay with it, that we could tell people in lieu of gifts they could make a donation to the orphanage. They could always use the help.”

Kaiba turned around and closed the distance between their bodies. He gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he studied her face. Lara could see that he was thinking her request through but at the same time he noticed her eyes were slightly puffy and her lips curled down in the corners like it did whenever she was upset.

“I suppose that would be acceptable,” he said.

“Great.” She smiled. “I’ll tell Mokuba.”

“Before you go, tell me what’s upset you.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” She smiled lightly and turned to walk away but Kaiba caught her wrist and pulled her back to him.

“Tell me,” he insisted.

Lara sighed. “Leon emailed me today. He congratulated us on our engagement.”

“And?” Kaiba pressed.

“And he sent a second email after reading through the file on my kidnapping,” she said evenly. She saw Kaiba’s lips press into a thin line as it always did when he was annoyed. “Really, don’t worry about it. Mokuba and I already talked it out. If you want, I’ll show the email to you later.”

“Now,” Kaiba demanded.

“Seto,” she bleated.

“That idiot brother of yours has upset you and you expect me to just leave it alone? I want to know what he said.” Kaiba would not be argued with so Lara sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase and pulled out her phone. Kaiba sat down next to her and she showed him the email. A huff of annoyance was all that was heard as he quickly read through the text that appeared on the screen.

“No,” was all he said as he locked the screen and handed the phone back. “You will not allow him to see you.”

“I haven’t decided on anything yet Seto. Mokuba had a good idea. He said if I wanted to, I could speak to him with someone present. I just haven’t decided what I want. I haven’t responded to either of his mails.”

“Why not?” Kaiba asked.

“It’s a lot to think about and I’m far happier dealing with other things right now,” Lara said leaning her head on his shoulder.

“You know what I would prefer,” Kaiba said lowly.

“I do.”

“I just want to keep you safe Lara. I don’t trust Leon.” Lara could hear how much Kaiba despised her brother in the tone of his voice. She did not blame him for the way he felt. It was entirely understandable.

“I better get back to Mokes.” She kissed Kaiba on the shoulder and went back to the dining room where Mokuba was busy making adjustments to the invitations.

“Lara if we settle on this now I can have it printed and get the messengers to deliver it by tomorrow,” Mokuba said as Lara re-entered the room.

“That would be great. I spoke to Seto and he’s okayed my idea,” she announced.

“Which is?”

“In lieu of gifts, we’d like a donation to be made to the orphanage.”

“Really?!” Mokuba beamed.

“Yeah,” she said reflecting his smile.

“That’s awesome. I’ll take care of it. I guess all that’s left is for you to arrive on time on Saturday.”

“Thanks for doing this Mokuba.” Lara hugged him tightly.

“It’s my absolute pleasure.” He grinned.

 

The next few days passed without incident. Lara still had not responded to Leon, finding any excuse she could for her procrastination. Mokuba had told her that it would be best to  do it quickly and get it over with and while she agreed wholeheartedly, she just could not bring herself to do so. It helped that she was busy and the game of the year launch party was just a few weeks away. She used it as a distraction, helping Yugi whenever she found herself with free time even though his team was more than up for the challenge. Lara explained that it would still be a Kaiba Corp. event so it was her responsibility to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Yugi saw through it but played along.

Mokuba was also busy. Between planning the last minute party and his work, he found his days passing in a mad scramble. He did, however, find the time to hand deliver the invitation for Lara and Kaiba’s engagement party to Yamamoto.

“Everyone on the board is invited,” Mokuba said. “I really hope you can attend.”

“I’ll be there,” he said, trying to hide his sour tone.

“Great! I really hope you’ll bring Misaki along. I’m sure she’d enjoy it,” Mokuba said pleasantly. He knew that’s all it would take to make sure they both attended. And as easy as that, the stage was set.

When Wednesday dawned, Lara found herself a little more in the spirit for Valentine’s Day than usual. She even donned a red blazer for the occasion.

With a black rectangular box in hand, Lara went up to Kaiba’s office for their morning coffee. She pushed open the heavy door and made her way over to stand next to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“What’s this?” he asked with a cocked brow.

“I am told it’s called Honmei choco,” she said unsurely. “Though it’s not the most traditional. I wasn’t going to attempt making it when the Swiss already do such a great job.”

“Thanks, but-”

“They’re all dark,” Lara said cutting Kaiba off. “Don’t worry, I know your tooth is about as sweet as a burnt coffee bean.” She laughed. Kaiba smiled to himself, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t have had you pegged for someone who enjoyed schoolgirl gestures,” he teased as he opened the box.

“It’s basically a day to celebrate chocolate Seto; how could I not get behind that?” She picked a little truffle out of the box as Kaiba lifted the silver paper aside, popping it into her mouth and savouring it with closed eyes. “Mmm, this really is the best chocolate.”

Kaiba tentatively bit into the tiny confection and was pleasantly surprised.

“Not bad,” he said.

“Told you,” she smirked. They finished up their little morning routine with the mood being lighter than it had been in a while.

“Lara,” Kaiba called when she was about to leave his office, “be ready at seven. We’re going out tonight.”

“Sure,” she smiled. The door was quietly closed behind her as she left.

Lara spent the day in a great mood. Even finding out that Kaiba received homemade honmei choco from Misaki, which he tossed into the garbage, did not dampen her spirits, but she did not let a little festivity side track her from the real goal. Knowledge was power and she still needed to know what Yamamoto wanted and who was on his side. Lara looked through the personnel files of the directors trying to find some sort of obvious link. Nothing popped out at her. There had to be a key that unlocked everything. She just needed to figure out what that was.

It played on her mind even as she drove home and readied herself for her dinner date with Kaiba. He took her to a beautiful secluded restaurant. The food was delicious and Kaiba was as attentive as always. She told him what she had been doing and where her frustration lie, hoping he could inspire a eureka moment.

“If you’re looking into this lot, the key might not be that obvious,” he said.

“I’m just trying to find some detail somewhere that I could have missed. I’m not giving up, I’ll figure this out,” she said resolutely.

“I know you will. I’ve been doing some digging too,” Kaiba informed her.

“What have you come up with?” Lara asked as she took a sip of wine.

“Not much yet but I’ll find out what that snake is upto. It’s just a matter of time,” he growled.

The two of them stayed out a little longer before making their way back home. While Kaiba showered, Lara lay in bed with her phone in her hand. With both her and Kaiba having a lot to deal with, she thought it best to remove distractions from her path. Even though it was after midnight, Lara quickly typed her response to Leon.

 

**Subject:** RE: Congrats

**From:** Lara von Schroeder

**To:** Leon von Schroeder

**Date:** Thursday, February 15, 2018, 00:24

 

Leon

Hope you’re well. Thank you for the kind wishes. I read both your e-mails. I already said that I would make an effort to get to a better place with you so obviously I’m not cutting you out of my life but I need time.

Lara

 

She read and reread the message before sending it. She realised that the tone was a bit curt but he could not really expect too much from her at this point. At the end of the day, Leon knew the extent of his crime and Lara was satisfied with what she had said.

Kaiba walked into the room just as Lara placed her phone down. He slipped between the sheets and pulled Lara against him. She could feel his warmth seeping into her body. Kaiba turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“I replied to Leon,” she said softly.

“What did you say?” Kaiba asked.

“Just that I need time,” she replied.

“Let’s hope he takes the hint.” Kaiba kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. He heard her breathing quickly even out and knew she was asleep. He vowed to protect her from everything, including Leon.

 

The next evening Lara sat with Mokuba in the study while they waited for Kaiba to arrive. He listened to her vent as she was getting thoroughly annoyed with the gossip that seemed to be circulating amongst the secretaries on her level. Natsumi kept her constantly updated which Lara appreciated but it did nothing to stop her temper flaring. Especially when she knew who was the source of the drivel.

Mokuba sat on the couch listening as Lara paced the room.

“Yamamoto’s secretary is quite friendly with Natsumi so I doubt she’s the one who started this. I’d bet anything it’s whomever is working with Yamamoto,” Lara said.

“So you’re saying Yamamoto told his accomplice that you’re failing in your position.”

“Yes and that Seto is covering up for me because he can’t be seen making any mistakes. I think whoever it is told their assistant and so it’s spread.”

“But Lara anyone can see that isn’t true,” Mokuba said emphatically.

“Of course, but all they need is for the board to start believing it. Sow the seed of doubt,” she said.

“We just need to figure out who the other person is,” he said slamming his fist into his palm.

“I’ve gone through all their personnel files, nothing seems like a strong enough link. Or I haven’t yet spotted it,” Lara said as she turned to gaze out the window.

“I don’t get what it is with these guys. We just dealt with Ikeda,” Mokuba said to himself.

“Ikeda…” Lara said as if tasting the name. It struck her like a bolt of lightning! “Mokuba, I think I know who it is!” she exclaimed but before she could tell him the butler interrupted them.

“Pardon the intrusion, there is a gentleman here who wishes to see you Lara.”

“Who is it?”

“He would not give me his name so I have asked him to wait at the door,” the butler said. He bowed and left the room. Lara and Mokuba exchanged glances and quickly followed him down. She was not expecting the person at the door.

“Leon?!”


	17. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. Been under the weather and edited this while heavily medicated so hope it turned out okay.

Lara stood stunned at the doorway. She had emailed him before she went to sleep but here he was. She realised that he must have already been flying when she sent it.

“H-How… What are you doing here?” she stuttered. Mokuba was just as surprised but figured he would have to step in. He held Lara’s shoulders as he pulled her to him, stepping aside.

“Come in, Leon,” Mokuba said inviting him in. He showed Leon to the lounge and dismissed the butler.

“What’s he doing here?” Lara whispered to Mokuba before they could follow.

“I don’t know. Let’s hear him out. Just remember that you’re at home. You can be completely honest. No one’s watching.”

She nodded and walked in front of Mokuba who quickly sent Kaiba a text. He sat down next to Lara on the lovenest with his arm along the backrest behind her.

 

Kaiba was still busy at the office when his phone lit up next to his laptop, prominently displaying Mokuba’s name on the screen. He picked up the phone and read the short message, his anger spiking instantly.

_ “Hey bro, Leon’s here” _

Swearing under his breath, Kaiba threw his chair out, shutting down his laptop and heavily sliding it into its case. He grabbed his car keys a little more viciously than necessary and flew out his office. Driving home, his mood deteriorated with every moment that passed. 

 

At the house Lara tried to keep everything she felt under wraps. She hoped her face would not betray her. She was surprised Leon was there but she was also angry and annoyed that he had not listened; but she felt confused at the relief she felt seeing him.

“I’m sorry to have come unannounced,” Leon started, “I hadn’t heard from you and I just couldn’t wait anymore.”

“Check your email,” she said coolly.

“What?” Leon asked.

“You heard me,” she said.

He pulled out his phone and opened his email app. Instantly, a flood of messages came through and then he saw it, Lara had replied and she asked for time. He visibly deflated.

“I’m sorry. I took the five pm flight out and came here as soon as I landed.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do about it now. Just say what you need to,” Lara said harshly. She was upset but her tone made her feel guilty. Mokuba looked at Lara, he could see that perfect control slipping and felt he needed to step in if these two had any chance of making a breakthrough.

“I guess I wanted to see you and take responsibility but even in doing so I made the wrong choice.” His defeated tone irritated Mokuba who was often the most patient person in the room.

“That isn’t going to help right now Leon,” Mokuba said. He changed places with Lara so that he was now seated between the two siblings. “This whole situation is complicated and if we just say words that have no meaning to each other we’re going to get nowhere.”

“You’re right,” Lara agreed.

“You’re both going to have to listen to each other and try not to be defensive,” Mokuba said looking between the two. They both nodded so he continued. “Leon, what would you like to say to Lara?”

“That I’m sorry. I wish I could take it all back but that’s impossible,” he said. Mokuba knew immediately that this would not help, all it would likely do would be to make Lara angry.

“I think we need to change tack a little. Lara, what do you want Leon to know?”

“I want him to know that I’m not being difficult when I say I need space. He did an abhorrent thing to me and I’m dealing with it the best way I know how. He knows I'm not great with feelings and this is tough for me. I appreciate him coming out here but it feels like he isn’t respecting what I want,” she said. Her voice was strong and steady.

“Leon, what do you think she’s saying?” Mokuba asked.

“That I need to listen to her. That she’s been through a lot because of me.”

“Is that it Lara?”

“I guess.”

“Good. Are you both happy to continue this?”

“Yeah,” Lara replied and Leon nodded. A maid then entered with a tray of eats and tea which she placed on the coffee table. Mokuba thanked her as she bowed and left. 

“Lara, why do you feel like you need space from Leon?”

“Because I don’t trust him. Not anymore at least. I used have the unwavering belief that it would be him and I against everyone. I trusted him implicitly and I thought it went both ways. What he did broke that. I feel like space would protect me from him,” Lara said. It hurt Leon to hear her say the words.

“Leon?”

“I understand that she feels betrayed. It hurts to hear her say she needs protection from me but it makes sense,” Leon said softly.

“Leon, would you agree that all you want is to move forward  _ with _ Lara?” Mokuba asked.

“Yes,” he said emphatically.

“And Lara you’re trying to figure out a way to move forward after your experience?”

“Pretty much.”

“Leon, what would you like to say about why you did what you did?”

Leon visibly shrunk, bowing his head as he answered. “I think there’s a few things. Zigfried convinced me that this plan of his would help the company and the family. I wanted to be accepted by my brother and mother. Even though things got better after the Kaibaland tournament when I was younger, I still didn’t feel like I was one of them. I also wanted to be part of the team that took Schroeder to another level. And I genuinely believed that nothing would happen to Lara. When Lara called me and I lied to her, I panicked. She was so angry at Zigfried and I didn’t want her to be angry at me. I knew what she and Zigfried were like to each other but at the same time I couldn’t betray Zigfried. At the time I didn’t understand because I had no idea what she actually went through.”

“Lara, what did you get from that?” Mokuba turned his attention to her.

“Excuses,” she said impassively.

“That’s not helping,” Mokuba replied.

“He wanted to do anything to gain his family’s acceptance and some glory for the company. It has been a pattern his whole life."

Just as Mokuba was about to speak they heard the front door slam shut. A furious Kaiba walked in spotting Leon immediately.

“Leon,” he snarled making a beeline for the red haired man. Kaiba had a dangerous glint in his eye. Mokuba immediately sprang to his feet standing in front of Kaiba with his arms out.

“Seto stop!”

“Get out of my way Mokuba,” Kaiba growled, looking up at his brother.

“No, we need to sort this out. All of us,” Mokuba said standing his ground.

“Listen to him Seto,” Lara pleaded. “He’s actually helping.”

Kaiba looked between Mokuba and Lara. He did not want to listen. He just wanted Leon out, but if Lara felt whatever was going on here helped in some way then he had no choice. Kaiba figured he could listen and if he lost his patience he could throw Leon out anyway, so he took Mokuba’s seat next to Lara. She coaxed his hand out of a fist and laced her fingers in his. Mokuba rolled his eyes at his brother but said nothing. Instead, he pushed the tea tray aside and sat on the large sturdy coffee table. It allowed him to remain between Lara and Leon.

“So where were we? Ah yes, Leon, did Lara get it right?”

“It sounds a bit simple when she says it compared to what I felt but in hindsight I guess she’s right.”

“Lara, anything you want to say to Leon?” Mokuba once again turned his attention to her. Kaiba thought this was ridiculous. They should not be here discussing feelings, they should be looking for a way to end this relationship permanently.

“In his email Leon mentioned my experience but I feel like he doesn’t understand what that was like. I have never in my life been so scared and I’m not someone who scares easily. It made me feel weak. I had scraps of food when I got any, only enough water to keep me alive. If I stepped out of line even slightly I was rewarded with pain. Two weeks of filth and fear and humiliation. Reading about it is nothing like experiencing it and Leon mentioning it just makes me angry.” Lara stared unblinkingly at Leon. Kaiba was trying to control his ragged breathing. Hearing what she went through made him want to hunt her captors down and torture them slowly.

Tears welled up in Leon’s eyes as he listened to his sister. “I wish I could take it all back. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I can but I can’t trust you.”

“Right now that’s more than I could ask for Lara. I messed up really badly,” Leon said in a strangled voice.

“Trust is going to take time to earn back Leon. Lara would you be open to him making an effort?” Mokuba asked.

“No, I won’t let this happen,” Kaiba said angrily. The loathing in his eyes was crystal clear.

“Seto it isn’t up to us. It’s up to them,” Mokuba said nodding in the direction of Leon.

“This snake doesn’t get a say!” Kaiba spat.

“Seto,” Lara said softly, “we need to think about the future. I’m apprehensive but I feel like I should let him try. He can’t prove anything to us if I don’t give him the opportunity.”

“Really, Lara? You would consider it?” Leon asked. He could not hide the hope in his voice.

“I would but if you slip up even a little bit, it’s the end,” she said severely. "There won't be any pretenses for the media, there would be no second chances. Nothing."

“I understand.”

“I don’t like this Lara,” Kaiba said.

“I know Seto, but you have to trust me." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Kaiba clenched his jaws together.”Fine.”

“Do you guys have any ideas how we can move forward?” Mokuba asked.

“Lara, whatever you want to do, I’ll do it,” Leon said sincerely.

“I think we can start with something small. Our engagement party is on Saturday. Be there, don’t contact me before then,” Lara said.

“Are you sure?” Leon asked.

“Yes. Chances are you’ve already been spotted and if we have this celebration and you’re not there, it’d be suspicious,” she said in a level tone.

“Lara, this is managing an image,” Mokuba said.

“It’s what I know,” she replied. “Let’s use Saturday as step one and go from there.”

With an atmosphere of uncertainty, everyone agreed. Not wanting this to take any longer than it already had, Lara rose from the couch first, clearly indicating that it was time for Leon to leave.

“May I hug you before I leave?” he asked.

Lara laughed a humourless sound. “Yes, you may.”

The siblings embraced but it was not a hug like any of the others Leon had received from her. This was cold, detached.

“I’ll see you on Saturday,” he said then exited the room. Mokuba saw him out, closing the door softly when he left.

“Are you sure about this Lara?” Kaiba asked.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Time will tell I guess.”

“Well wasn’t that unexpected,” Mokuba announced as he re-entered the room. “I thought you were going to kill him, bro.”

“Believe me, I wanted to.”

“I don’t think Lara would thank you for that,” Mokuba quipped.

“Eh, I’d live with it,” she joked.

“You know that’s a bad habit,” Mokuba said.

“What is?” she asked defensively.

“You always try to brush off things that are emotionally jarring with some light comment. We see through it you know,” Mokuba replied. Lara shrugged her shoulders and left the room. It had been a long week with plenty of ups and downs and it was nowhere close to over yet. Right now, Lara was tired, hungry and emotionally drained, and all she wanted was a bit of quiet.

After a quick dinner with the brothers, Lara lay in bed with her laptop opting to immerse herself in work. It was always a good distraction. Kaiba joined her and while they said nothing, the presence of the other was enough. He was still upset at the turn of events earlier but he understood that it was Lara’s decision and he could support her or leave her alone in this. The first idea was repulsive to him and he realised her needs were more important than what he wanted. After a life mostly filled with selfish intent, it was a testament to how much he had grown since being with her.

Through everything, it was the thought of Saturday that kept Lara going. All through the day that followed, even with her standing with the board slipping a little more, she refused to be pulled down. She was determined to enjoy the celebration even though it was planned with ulterior motives.

When Saturday morning came round, Mokuba insisted that she should be pampered. He said that she needed to be radiant and arranged for her to spend the first half of the day at a spa being primped and preened. Even though it was not necessary, she appreciated the gesture and enjoyed the experience just the same.

The sun was just about setting when it was time to go to the Kaiba Hotel. While the party was somewhat of a show, Lara could not help feeling buoyant. 

“Seto?” she called as she descended the staircase. Her long white flirty dress trailed along the stairs behind her. Lara’s straight raven hair fell sharply down her back, her light makeup was perfect.

Kaiba stepped into view, he looked dazzling in a tieless dark blue suit. His trademark smirk firmly in place.

“Beautiful,” he said lowly. She bathed him in a glorious smile as she linked her arm in his. For all his reluctance to have the party, he seemed rather happy. “Why don’t we just get married now?” he said playfully.

“Because there is far too much to do and Mokuba would never forgive us,” she replied with a chuckle.

He led her to the limo, helping her in as Roland held the door open with a smile. Kaiba pulled her against him once he was seated next to her, placing a kiss on her head.

Roland closed the door with a soft thud and climbed into the front. The limo came to life and smoothly drove away.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Just wondering.”

“About?”

“What would you say to a spring wedding?” Lara asked tentatively.

“That’s fine. The sooner the better,” he replied.

“I meant next year Seto.” She chuckled.

“That’s a long way away.”

“It’s not that bad. Besides, we’re still sharing a bed every night until then.”

“You have a point,” he conceded.

“So is that settled?”

“Yes. Unless I convince you otherwise, and I have time to do that.” He smirked. He kissed her lightly and he held her all the way to the venue.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “I just realised that I forgot to tell you. I guess with Leon coming through it went straight out of my head.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“I figured out who’s working with Yamamoto.”

“What?! Who is it?” Kaiba growled.

“The only other person on the board with a Big 5 connection. Johnson’s mentee,” she smiled.

Kaiba’s eyes darkened. “I’ll have his head.”

“We should talk about this when we get home but I just thought that we’d continue on tonight like we know nothing. I’d like for them to keep digging their own graves,” she said vindictively. Kaiba liked that idea. 

Owning the place had its perks and when they arrived at the hotel, the two of them were able to enter through the back. This way they did not cause much fuss, nor were they bothered by any well-wishers.

Everyone had already arrived and being a perfect host, Mokuba had greeted them all. He now stood at the closed the door waiting for Kaiba and Lara and spotted them as they rounded the corner, walking hand in hand.

“Hey guys,” Mokuba greeted, beaming. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Lara replied.

They entered through the large doors into a space that had been completely transformed. It looked like the outside was brought in with all the greenery along the walls. There were strips of organza artfully draped from the ceiling. The place was dimly lit by dozens of clear globes that hung down with lights inside that looked like lit candles.

Music played in the background, sofly enough that people could still talk but loudly enough to be heard. There were numerous standing tables around with the end near the bar cleared for dancing. It may not have been traditional but this was a show after all. Lara then noticed the intimate gathering of people who had all turned to look at them.

“Wow, Mokuba!” she exclaimed, “You’ve outdone yourself.”

“It’s amazing what you can do when your surname’s Kaiba,” he winked.

She hugged him tightly. “I really appreciate it.”

“I know.” He smiled.

Kaiba took hold of her hand and walked with her into the waiting group of people. Lara lost count of how many times she hugged and thanked people. Natsumi and Ryoko were part of the throng, it was then that Lara saw Leon was amongst the bodies and he stepped forward to hug her, she warmly embraced him to his great relief. Whether it was sincere or for the crowd of watching eyes, he did not care. It just felt good to be close to his sister for a moment.

“Thank you for listening,” she whispered to him.

“It’s what I’ll keep doing,” he replied. “I’m so happy for you sis,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. He extended his hand to Kaiba who shook it grudgingly. Lara was quite grateful for the interruption when Tea pulled them to the table she stood at with Yugi and their group of friends, where Joey was talking incessantly to them.

“You know Wheeler, there is a finite combination of words in the language, you don’t have to exhaust it all at once,” Kaiba mocked. 

“Whaaa-?!” Joey said incensed. Lara had to stifle the snigger that threatened to erupt and she was glad that she was not the only one. 

“I’m going to get us drinks,” Kaiba said as he walked away.

“Oi Richboy! Get back here! That jackass!” he said shaking his fist.

“Glad to see somethings don’t change,” Mai chuckled.

“Ya supposed to be on my side, Mai,” Joey said defeatedly. Lara always found this group entertaining and noticed there was a new member. One she had never met before. He looked dapper in a black suit and red shirt; he had a dice earring hanging off his one ear.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Lara,” she said, holding out her hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips, kissing her hand.

“Duke Devlin,” he said smoothly.

“Duke, I don’t think Kaiba would appreciate you putting the moves on his fiancé,” Tristan chided.

“It’s fine,” Lara laughed. “Are you guys having a good time?”

“Yeah, thanks for inviting us,” Yugi said politely.

“It’s our pleasure. Besides you’re family.” Yugi blushed furiously at Lara’s kind words.

“You look amazing by the way,” Tea said changing the subject.

“Thank you. Mokuba did such an amazing job with all of this,” Lara said looking around.

“He really did. Did you see the napkins?” Serenity asked, holding one out to Lara who took it from her admiring the attention to detail. On the blue napkin, in a gold stylised font were the words "Seto and Lara" with the date.

“He thought of everything,” Lara said with admiration. Kaiba rejoined the table, handing a glass of red wine to Lara while he himself held a short glass filled with a little rich amber liquid. He wrapped an am around her waist while she chatted with the others. 

“So why haven’t I met you before Duke?” Lara asked.

“He just got back to Domino,” Yugi said.

“Yeah, been expanding Black Clown so I’ve spent the last few months in Kyoto,” he explained.

“Ah, the Black Clown that had all my promo material in December,” Lara smirked.

“The very same.”

“Thanks for being so helpful to my team with that whole debacle.”

“No problem. Figured I had to be nice. I was sure Kaiba would be dropping the axe after that,” Duke joked.

“I think Lara was perfectly able to do that by herself,” Kaiba said dryly.

“Are you just as bad?” Duke asked, his eyes dancing playfully.

“As Richboy?!” Joey scoffed. Tea shook her head. They all knew that if Kaiba was anything like he was when they were younger, he would not even be there talking to them. It seemed like a little harmless ribbing would not have the same effect it used to.

“I don’t think Seto’s bad,” Lara said looking up lovingly at Kaiba.

“I’ve seen him make Roland sweat,” Joey said.

“It was a long time ago,” Yugi said giving Joey hard stare. “Kaiba, with Pegasus planning on releasing new cards, are you going to hold any tournaments?”

“It depends on what the series is like.”

“That makes sense,” Yugi nodded.

“If ya do, I’ll take ya down this time Kaiba,” Joey said with strong determination.

“Please Wheeler! What makes you think I’ll come out of retirement for the likes of you?” Kaiba taunted and walked away from the table. He could never resist a little jab at Joey. Lara followed him, she knew they had to mingle.

“You know, Joey isn’t that bad. Besides, he is a pretty awesome big brother,” Lara said, trying to point out the good points of someone she now considered a friend.

“I never said he wasn’t,” Kaiba stated plainly.

“Was that almost a compliment?” Lara asked dramatically.

“Almost.” He smirked.

They spotted Mokuba walking towards them after having been chatting to Leon. Kaiba excused himself from the two of them to speak to a different group. Mokuba offered her his arm that she took as they walked around by themselves.

“Like the music choice?” Mokuba asked. Lara listened closely as the disembodied male voice sung above them.

_...you're wicked and divine _

_ You may be a sinner _

_ But your innocence is mine _

_ Please me _

_ Show me how it's done _

_ Tease me _

_ You are the one _

_ I want to reconcile the violence in your heart _

_ I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask _

_ I want to exorcise the demons from your past _

_ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart _

“I approve,” she laughed.

“Thought you might. We should go talk to Yamamoto,” Mokuba suggested.

“I was thinking the very same. Where are they?”

“Around here somewhere,” Mokuba said, glancing around the room before spotting them making their way to Kaiba who was in deep conversation with one of the board members and his wife. The two of them walked quickly towards the father and daughter so that they would not get the chance to interrupt Kaiba, but he noticed and excused himself anyway.

“Yamamoto, Misaki, how nice of you to come,” Lara said pleasantly when she felt Kaiba’s arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Music belongs to Muse and their affiliated labels. The song is called "Undisclosed Desires"


	18. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I have no idea where this week disappeared to but I realized today that I had an upload to do and hadn't done another proofread. I hope there aren't any errors but if there is, please let me know. Anyway, enjoy :)

“Thank you for the invitation,” she said pleasantly. Her father did nothing to hide the bitter expression from his face.

“I hear congratulations are in order. I heard about your placement in sales. Welcome to the team,” Lara said with apparent sincerity. She played her part well.

“Thank you. Hopefully everyone is satisfied with the job I do,” Misaki replied. Lara did not miss the jibe. It was clear that Misaki knew what was going on between Lara and the board at the moment.

“I’m sure the sales supervisors will be happy,” Lara said with a smile. It was a simple, pleasant enough statement but it showed how far down the chain she would be. Lara could see that Yamamoto wanted desperately to say something but knew he would not dare to in front of Kaiba. Misaki smiled in response. “You two look very happy. Can I see the ring?”

“Sure.” Lara raised her hand to show off the large rock.

“It’s beautiful. I think it’s clever how the colour theme matches your ring,” she smiled but it never reached her eyes.

“Mokuba’s brilliant. My brother-in-law is the best.” Lara pulled him forward with her hand on his back. “Just like Seto.” It was a show of power.

“Seems like. Anyway, I don’t think we should monopolize you. I’ll see you and Seto at the office.”

“I doubt you’ll see much of Mr Kaiba, but I’ll stop by to say hi.” Dressed as an attempt to be friendly, the thinly veiled threat was clear.

With a grunt, Misaki’s father pulled her away. When she looked back she saw Kaiba pressing a kiss to Lara’s temple. They did not care if anyone saw, they looked happy. Lara whispered something into his ear and they turned around, walking away with Mokuba in tow. Misaki turned back around, allowing her father to lead her wherever he wanted to go.

Lara led Kaiba back to the gang where Leon stood chatting to the others. He looked uncomfortable and it made her wonder what the conversation was about.

“How’s it going over here?” Lara asked as she placed the drink she had been nursing all evening on the table.

“Pretty great, we were just talking to Leon,” Serenity said sweetly.

“Yeah and we just met Natsumi. She’s awesome,” Tea gushed.

“That she is,” Lara agreed. “Maybe this isn’t the place to discuss whatever it is you guys were talking about. There are far too many flies on the wall tonight.”

Kaiba agreed with her and knowing how many eyes were on them she moved to stand next to Leon. She linked her arm in his as the photographer walked by to take a snap of the two of them. He had been taking candids of everyone throughout the night. It felt much better to not have to pose too often but inevitably, there would be a guest who wanted a picture of the happy couple. Lara was happy enough to oblige, Kaiba would rather not have the spectacle but he went along with everything for Lara. The most difficult part of the evening for him was knowing Yamamoto’s accomplice was there and not being able to do anything about it. Not anything that would help at least.

“Where’s your drink, Leon?” Lara asked, taking a look at his empty hands.

“Not sure I should indulge,” he replied.

“Oh nonsense.” She led him away from the table taking the opportunity to whisper in his ear. “Remember, it’s a happy occasion. Smile.”

“Sorry Lara, I guess I just get lost in my thoughts a bit.” He held her close trying to make the most of the opportunity. It was hard not to be melancholic.

“What were you guys talking about?” Lara was curious and she desperately wanted to control any story leaving the premises that night.

“They were trying to be friendly but Joey brought stuff up. Asked me how I could do what I did to my sister. Yugi tried to change the topic.” He looked away as he spoke. The shame he felt was obvious.

“You knew there would be consequences and if you were serious about accepting responsibility, this is all part of it.”

“I know.”

They reached the bar and after exchanging pleasantries with the smiling bartender Lara ordered Leon a drink.

“A Jack and Coke for my brother please,” she smiled.

“And for the lady of the hour?” he asked flirtatiously.

“I’m all good thanks.” She leaned against the bar watching as the keep mixed the black gold drink. He handed it to Leon with a blue napkin and Lara thanked him. The siblings stopped at the buffet table, picking up a little skewered hors d'oeuvres each, but to Lara’s dismay, Misaki joined them.

“Lara, you wouldn’t make life difficult for me at Kaiba Corp., would you?” she asked cautiously, eyeing Lara and Leon.

“Firstly you need to understand that the company isn’t something to be toyed with. Thousands of people rely on it for their livelihoods so I don’t care what you think of me and you certainly shouldn’t care about what I think of you; all that matters is that we all work together to ensure Kaiba Corp. remains number one. So if you do your job, then no, I would not make this difficult for you.” Leon watched Lara keenly. He knew this side of her well. This was the Lara that rescued Schroeder Corp. and Leon knew just how cunning and tough she could be when she was like this.

“I just wondered since-”

“Listen,” Lara cut her off, “I didn’t start this thing with your father, he did; but I will most definitely end it. He was never forced to like me but he has jeopardised a release and a whole lot of other projects because of this feud and that’s unacceptable. If you can’t check your issues at the door and put this company first, then you don’t belong in it.”

“I understand,” Misaki said. She looked at Lara curiously, sizing her up. There was no way for Lara to know what she was thinking. She picked a few eats off a platter and left to rejoin the group she was talking to. Lara stared after her. She knew there was a way to use Misaki, she just needed to figure out how. If Yamamoto wanted to take away everything she held dear, she could do the same, if not worse to him.

“Seems like you’ve got your hands full here,” Leon said as he led her back to the table.

“You have no idea,” Lara mumbled. Yamamoto watched the encounter between his daughter the woman he was determined to bring down. As soon as Misaki left, he pounced on his opportunity, quickly moving to block Leon and Lara’s path. Leon could see the malice in his eyes and stood in front of his sister.  He looked down unsmiling at the man before him. Yamamoto was undeterred.

“You may have your hooks so far into Kaiba that he can’t see what you’re doing but I can. You’re trying to push all this as fast as you can but it won’t work,” he hissed venomously.

“You really need to give it up Yamamoto. You know, I’ve tried to take the high road but if you keep coming at me like this, I will have no problem ending this in a way you will not like,” she threatened smoothly.

“I’m not afraid of you. I’ve worked too hard to let you destroy everything.”

“You don’t have to be afraid of me; it wouldn’t be the first mistake you’ve made anyway. Now if you would kindly move, my fiancé is waiting for me.” She held his gaze unflinchingly until he stomped off.

Kaiba watched the altercation, extending his arm as Lara approached. He held her protectively against his side.

“What did he want?” he growled in her ear.

“Same shit,” she replied. Kaiba let it drop for the moment, they had enough time to discuss it. Lara noticed that Mokuba had left the table. He now had a microphone in his hand and stood in front of the small gathering of people. The wall behind him had “Seto and Lara” projected in calligraphic letters and he used this as his backdrop to address everyone.

“What’s he up to?” Lara whispered into Kaiba’s ear.

“Hopefully, just a toast,” he grumbled. They both watched keenly, Lara with a smile and Kaiba, impassive.

“Hi everyone, can I get your attention?” he started. Every eye in the room was on the charming, smiling young man. “You will all notice the waiters handing out glasses of champagne so if you could all take one…” he watched as everyone swapped out their drinks, handing the well dressed waiters their glasses and taking long, elegant flutes instead. “Great, now we can start with the speeches and toasts.”

He looked down at the floor, clearing his throat as he remembered everything he wanted to say. When he looked up, he stood confidently and launched into his speech. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Mokuba.” Everyone laughed. It was obvious he did not need to introduce himself considering who had been invited to the party. “I’d like to thank you all for being here today to celebrate Seto and Lara’s engagement with us. I would especially like to thank Leon for coming all the way from Germany just for the occasion. It’s great to have close siblings and I would definitely know a thing or two about that. I’ve learnt everything I know from my big brother. It’s no secret that Seto and I have been through a lot together. The best part about it is that we got to ride out the lowest lows and highest highs with the other. One such high was Seto meeting Lara. Looking at them today, it’s easy to see how completely in love they are. I mean we’ve all seen that they can barely keep their hands off each other,” there were a few chuckles and nodding of heads going around the crowd, “but it wasn’t always smooth sailing. I remember a funny moment from one of the earlier days when Lara had just started at Kaiba Corp. and they had an argument. Neither was willing to budge all that much. After talking to both of them separately, Lara and Seto agreed to consider the other’s point of view going forward but still, they wouldn’t admit that they were wrong. That’s the thing with them. They are so much alike that they always understand each other. They’re always willing to learn and move forward together and neither one of them looks back. They are always there to support the other, and now our little team of two has become a team of three.

“These past few months have been the happiest I can remember and I can’t wait to see what lies ahead, with two people so focussed on the future I can only see a bright, hopeful one. Seto, it fills me with indescribable joy to see that you’ve found the one, and Lara, welcome to being a Kaiba.”

“Thank you,” Lara mouthed at him.

Mokuba raised his glass and everyone followed suit. “To the happy couple, may you have a blissful forever!” The room was filled with the sounds of clinking glasses. Once everyone had taken a sip of the golden liquid, Mokuba brought the mic up to his lips one more time. “I’d like to call Leon up to say a few words.” Mokuba handed the mic to Leon and moved to join Lara and Kaiba who warmly embraced him.

“Is this a good idea?” she whispered into Mokuba’s ear.

“It will be fine,” he reassured her. Lara held tightly onto Kaiba’s arm. The only sign betraying her nervousness.

“Thank you Mokuba,” Leon said. He stood tall and spoke proudly. His expensive training shining through. “I’m Leon, Lara’s younger brother. Where we’re from, we don’t usually make such a big deal out of engagements but I’m really glad it was done.  I did a little reading into these events and was saddened to find that it is traditional for the father of the soon-to-be bride to make a speech. I’m sorry that he never got to see this Lara, I know that he would have been so happy.” Leon addressed his sister directly who was trying to control the lump that now formed in her throat. “Most people here have only had the pleasure of knowing my beautiful sister for a short while, but I was fortunate enough to have her since day one. I have many many fond memories of our time growing up, from pranking our older brother to her reading as many books to me as I could find and even playing outside in the snow or dirt, much to my mother’s dismay.” Leon grinned broadly and Lara reflected it. “But it was who she was that had the biggest impact on my life. Hard working, poised, intelligent and she made sure I valued those things too. My successes are because of her and Lara I can’t thank you enough. Beyond this, my sister is incredibly witty, fun-loving with a very sarcastic tongue. Lara was abroad when I got my driver’s license and upon returning to Germany she was horrified to find that I had acquired a ‘sensible’ car. It wasn’t fun and didn’t go terribly fast so she started calling it ‘die Oma Auto’. It means ‘granny car.’ ” Lara laughed openly at this, Leon’s amused smile was contagious and everyone seemed to be chuckling. “To correct this, she fetched me in a sports car and took me to the local track where she taught me how to race it around. She taught me how to have fun. Five years later I still have it and think about her every time I take it for a drive.

“I’m so happy that you have found so much here.” He raised his glass and urged everyone to follow suit. “A toast to my sister. Lara, my one wish for you: Gemütlichkeit.”

Leon handed the mic back to Mokuba before shaking Kaiba’s hand and hugging his sister. From the outside it looked like absolutely nothing was amiss between the siblings and Lara was grateful. Leon took the spot Kaiba was just standing in as he moved to make his speech. Without realizing it, Lara linked her pinky in Leon’s like they did when they were younger.

Mokuba noticed but said nothing. Instead, he focussed on on his brother. Lara watched Kaiba stand with one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around the mic. He effortlessly exuded power and confidence. The love and adoration she had for him was plain to see on her face. What she felt every time she looked at him was something she prayed would never be lost.

Kaiba spoke clearly, his intense eyes caging his audience’s attention. “Thank you all for coming to our engagement party. The biggest thanks goes to Mokuba who almost single handedly pulled all this together without much warning. It’s no secret that I am not one for sentimentality, but even I can be grateful for gestures such as these, especially when they honour an amazing woman.” His eyes burned with sincerity. Lara felt a flush creep up her neck at his gaze and words. “Lara, I have fallen in love many times, but always with you and I can’t wait for the day I get to call you my wife.” He closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly on the lips. His speech was short, sweet and to the point. Everyone clapped politely as they witnessed the love expressed by these extraordinary individuals. Any doubt anyone in the room had about them vanished, even if a few people refused to admit it.

Kaiba tossed the mic to Mokuba and was about to lead Lara away when the image projected onto the wall changed. Now, instead of their names, they looked at the flamboyant figure of Maximillion Pegasus.

“Did you plan this?” Kaiba growled lowly to his brother.

“No.” Mokuba’s face showed his surprise. There was no way he would invite Pegasus into this circus, especially when he knew how Kaiba felt about him

“It’s Pegasus, he always has his ways,” Lara said softly.

“Good evening everyone! Oh what a wonderful occasion. Though it would be better if I could see the happy couple.” The magnified face of Pegasus grinned cheerfully. Kaiba nodded at his brother who disappeared to fetch his laptop.

“I’ll get rid of him.”

“Seto, don’t make a scene,” Lara said as they leaned towards each other with Kaiba wrapping his arm protectively around her. “We’ve worked too hard to give these people any more ammunition against us. Just hear what he has to say.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“You have no reason to, but we do business with him and he is powerful,” she urged. Leon pulled one of the tall cocktail tables to the front as Mokuba approached allowing him to place the laptop upon it.

“That’s better!” Pegasus clapped his hands together jovially. “Oh don’t you two make such a handsome couple. Reminds me of my Cecilia and I.”

“Thank you, Pegasus.” Lara smiled warmly. “How are you?”

“I’m wonderful, though I was a little distressed at not getting an invitation,” he said in a faux sad voice.

“Forgive us, it was put together on such short notice. We decided something intimate was better.”

“It’s okay. Is that little Yugi I see?” Pegasus asked. Yugi moved to stand beside Lara, greeting pleasantly as he did.

“How lovely Kaiba-boy. You have your whole family around.” Pegasus grinned but none of them missed the comment. Apart from the group of friends, they had not told anyone. He obviously knew about the incident with Zigfried somehow. How much he knew was still to be seen.

“That I have,” Kaiba said dryly. There was no point denying it, anyone could have easily found out afterwards.

“Well, I think we need to celebrate such a happy affair and would love for you both to come to my home. I think it would be well worth your while.” He flicked his long hair out, behaving as coquettishly as always.

“We’d love to,” Lara answered before Kaiba could say anything. They could both tell that he was trying to say something else.

“Oh perfect!” he exclaimed clapping his hands together in glee. “I can’t wait! I best leave you to your guests then. I’ll be in touch Kaiba-boy.”

“Goodbye, Pegasus,” Kaiba growled. The video call window closed and was once again replaced by the background Mokuba had made. He picked up his computer and approached his siblings.

“That was a little awkward. I think we need a distraction now. Leave it to me but you both may need to play along,” he whispered. Kaiba reluctantly agreed. Mokuba left to place his laptop wherever it was initially connected and once he returned he switched on the mic in his hand, bringing it to his lips.

“What a lovely gesture from Maximillion Pegasus, but after all these speeches, I think it’s time we had some fun! I know it isn’t traditional to have dancing at an engagement party like this but who can resist a good time? So I’d like to invite my brother and Lara to open the dancefloor.”

Lara and Kaiba stared  at Mokuba in disbelief. It was not something they really wanted to do in front of this crowd but now that Mokuba had said it, they had no choice. Kaiba gave his brother a look that promised he would make him pay later, but Mokuba just grinned like a cheshire cat.

The first few chords of a familiar song wafted through the room. It was one that Lara loved. Beaming, Mokuba gave her two thumbs up and gestured for them to move onto the dance area.

“We have no choice,” she laughed.

“It would appear that way.” The exasperation was clear in his tone but he offered Lara his hand and led her onto the floor.

Kaiba wrapped an arm around her waist, holding the other raised. Their bodies were close but not quite touching as he led her around the floor.

 

_ “Follow through _

_ Make your dreams come true _

_ Don’t give up the fight _

_ You will be alright _

_ ‘Cos there’s no one like you in the universe _

 

_ Don’t be afraid  _

_ What your mind conceives _

_ You should make a stand _

_ Stand up for what you believe _

_ And tonight we can truly say _

_ Together we’re invincible” _

 

“Interesting choice of song,” Kaiba whispered in her ear. She smiled knowing full well that Mokuba would have planned it all out. If she was honest, she did not really care. It always felt wonderful to be in Kaiba’s arms. He was so poised, she always found it surprising that he was such a good dancer. It seemed completely at odds with everything else about him, but coming from old money herself, she knew why he would have to be. The longer they danced, the more they felt like they were in their own little bubble. 

 

_ “And during the struggle _

_ They will pull us down _

_ But please, please let’s use this chance to _

_ Turn things around _

_ And tonight we can truly say _

_ Together we’re invincible” _

 

_ “Do it on your own _

_ Makes no difference to me _

_ What you leave behind _

_ What you choose to be _

_ And whatever they say _

_ Your soul’s unbreakable” _

 

Even though Lara did not want to dance initially, she was enjoying herself. The beautiful song and this little moment made the night almost seem perfect. Almost. It could have been had it not been for the reason that they had the do to begin with.

Everyone watched the two of them with surprise and awe. Yugi and his group of friends had never really had the opportunity to see this side of Kaiba before and despite their differences over the years, they were happy for him.

“Richboy really is in love,” Joey commented.

“Yeah, let’s hope no one uses that against them,” Duke said. As always, he remarked on his observed truths without a filter.

“Duke!” Tea admonished.

“They can try,” Yugi said. “But love doesn’t make Kaiba weak. If anything, it will make him more ruthless. He has more to lose now.”

Lara was lost in Kaiba’s eyes as they glided across the floor together.

 

_ “And during the struggle _

_ They will pull us down _

_ But please, please let’s use this chance to _

_ Turn things around _

_ And tonight we can truly say _

_ Together we’re invincible _

_ Together we’re invincible” _

 

Kaiba spun her around and only then did she realize that there were other people around. Yugi was dancing with Tea, they looked cute. She huffed a laugh at his awkwardness while Tea was effortlessly elegant. Joey danced with Mai a little clumsily, Serenity was with Tristan, even Duke had found a partner and when they turned around, Lara saw that it was Natsumi. More and more people joined them and once the final chords of the music had rung out, Kaiba pulled her away.

“Let’s go, I think we’ve indulged everyone long enough.” He held her hips, pulling her against him.

“Okay,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The music belongs to Muse and their affiliated labels; no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> The song is called Invincible by Muse.
> 
> Gemütlichkeit - Wikipedia defines it as: "a German-language word used to convey the idea of a state or feeling of warmth, friendliness, and good cheer. Other qualities encompassed by the term include coziness, peace of mind, and a sense of belonging and well-being springing from social acceptance. "


	19. Day After

The next day, Lara and Kaiba awoke later than usual having spent most of the night locked away together, and after going about their usual weekend routines, retired to the study to discuss the events of the night before. Kaiba lay across the couch with his head in Lara’s lap. She unconsciously ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair as they spoke. It was a soothing gesture and one that kept his mood neutral despite the trying conversation.

“You’re certain about Fukuhara?” Kaiba asked her.

“Positive. It’s the only real link. At the same time, If I could get access to his computer or phone, I could have something concrete instead of just a solved puzzle.”

“I’ll take care of it. I want to know what Yamamoto said to you.”

“Like I said last night, the same shit. He was warning me off. Said I was rushing things along. The interesting thing he said was that he worked too hard for me to destroy everything.”

“Is that the only interesting thing? Did you not threaten him?” Kaiba smirked.

Lara chuckled. “I may have. My question is, worked too hard doing what?”

“Hopefully, we’ll find out from Fukuhara’s computer,” Kaiba said.

“Have you considered that it could be something as basic as status?” Lara asked, her fingers stilling in his hair.

“That notion seems fairly ridiculous.”

“Maybe, but I’m just thinking about it now. They were all fine with me last year. The catalyst must have been the Christmas party. What if he had hoped all along that he could get you interested in Misaki? That would literally make me the stopper in his plans. Take me out and he has the chance of everything going to plan again.” Lara lifted her hand as Kaiba rose to face her.

“Even if that was his plan, there is no guarantee that could even remotely work. I’m fairly certain the world is acquainted with my personality Lara.”

“Yes and no. You’re not that person with me and that must be frustrating to them. Also remember, they play the social game that you refuse to and Misaki must be an absolute jewel to them. Think about the dinner. Mokuba says the others found her charming so to this lot, there wouldn’t be a reason for you not to be charmed as well.”

“It can’t just be that,” Kaiba disagreed, frowning.

“You’re probably right. This is just a theory.”

The shuffling at the door diverted their attention, interrupting their conversation. Mokuba yawned broadly as he staggered into the room shirtless.

“He lives! Barely, but he lives,” Lara teased.

“Har har.” Mokuba flopped down onto the couch next to her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Mokuba you could at least put on a shirt,” Kaiba chastised.

“You should just be grateful that I’m up, bro.”

“You got in late,” Lara said.

“Well, after you two snuck away, I had to see everyone off.” He glared ineffectually.

“Yeah, I can’t feel bad about that.” She chortled. Kaiba took a sip from the opaque water bottle that sat on his desk before passing it to Mokuba who took a long draught of the liquid within. His face immediately scrunched, a horrible gagging noise escaping him.

“Ugh! That’s disgusting Seto! What is it?” He sniffed it tentatively and recoiled from the offending scent. “It smells like… celery!” the brothers said in unison. Kaiba had a wicked grin on his face and Lara was positively howling with laughter.

“Oh this morning makes so much more sense now,” she said to Kaiba as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“That was mean.” Mokuba pouted.

“You deserve it,” Lara said simply.

“Why? What did I do?” he asked defensively.

“That dance? I know you... How long have you been planning that?” she accused.

Mokuba snickered. “A while,” he confessed. “Actually, since I saw the two of you dance in the lounge. I knew Seto would get back at me but I couldn’t resist.”

Lara exchanged shocked glances with Kaiba. They had not realized that anyone saw them. Mokuba noticed the blush colouring her complexion.

“Relax, it was awesome.” He put his arm around her, leaning his head against hers. “I saw your pics online. Did you see how they were doing?”

“I posted them earlier so not really,” she said as she pulled out her phone. Going online, she saw the explosion of notifications. From the pictures she was tagged in to the ones she posted, there were thousands of reactions. While Lara did that, Mokuba typed “Lara von Schroeder and Seto Kaiba” into his default search engine to see what was trending. There were hundreds upon hundreds of hits. It seemed that there was not a soul in Domino who did not know about them. There were pictures of her ring everywhere but the most popular photo was not even one she or Mokuba had posted.

“So?” Kaiba asked with a cocked brow.

“It’s blowing up pretty nicely,” Lara commented still looking down at her phone.

“Take a look at this,” Mokuba said handing his phone to her. He looked at the screen over her shoulder as she read.

“What is it?” Kaiba moved to stand behind her so he could have a look at what had their interest.

It was a picture of their invitation with an article that said it showed their altruistic spirit. It was in fact, not the only one of the kind. Swapping to the news tab, she saw tons of stories about their engagement but this particular one was spreading like wildfire.

“You didn’t post it?” Lara’s eyes searched Mokubas.

“No. You don’t like making a big deal of these things,” he replied.

“Well, see if you can find the source of it. I’ll check too.”

“Lara, I don’t need to. It’s obvious,” Mokuba said.

“Just do it. Please.”

Lara looked through her app to see who had tagged her and in which photos. Both Mokuba and Lara found the answer at the same time.

“Leon.” They said in unison.

Mokuba read an excerpt from the article he had come across. “  _ ‘ _ The image was initially shared by Leon von Schroeder, younger brother of Lara and the late Zigfried von Schroeder’ There you have it.”

“I should have told him not to.” Lara placed her head in her hands. She knew it was irrational wanting to control every aspect of something like this especially when there were so many people with invitation cards.

“Lara it’s fine.” Mokuba rubbed her back.

“It’s just this time it was personal. For once I had organized something charitable that wasn’t meant to be a PR exercise, you know?”

“No one thinks that,” Kaiba said.

“Just wait, someone will.”

“Then we’ll tackle it when it comes up.”

“Seto’s right. I think Leon just wanted everyone to see you like he does,” Mokuba offered.

“That’s still not the most important thing we need to discuss. What does Pegasus know that we don’t?” Kaiba moved to stand by the large windows gazing out unseeingly.

“Whatever it is, can we even trust what he has to say? I mean it’s Pegasus.”

“I haven’t forgotten Mokuba,” Kaiba growled.

“Whether or not we can trust him is irrelevant. The point is he knew about Yugi so he must know about Zigfried too. If that’s the case, who knows what other information he has access to. We can always chase what he says,” Lara said leaning forward, looking between the brothers.

“You have a point. I think he just wants the two of you there as well so whatever it is, he doesn’t want it getting out,” Mokuba theorised.

“Or coming back to him,” Lara added.

“I don’t relish the thought of going there with either of you,” Kaiba interrupted them. He was still not looking at them. 

“I don’t think we have much of a choice. In any case we have to wait for him to contact you and I don’t think we are going anywhere for a while. It’s busy at work. We have lots to do at Kaiba Corp., not to mention Schroeder; even without all this nonsense. We can’t let it interfere with that.”

Kaiba turned around fixing Lara with his penetrating gaze. “You’re right. Besides, tomorrow we’ll see what we can turn up from Fukuhara.”

“Fukuhara?” Mokuba asked.

“It’s who we suspect is Yamamoto’s accomplice,” Lara informed him.

“Why him?”

“Because Yamamoto, Fukuhara and Ikeda where mentored by Nezbitt, Johnson and Crump,” Kaiba said with unconcealed acrimony.

“Ohh,” Mokuba replied. Lara and Kaiba filled him in on all that they had discussed that morning, including Lara’s theories. “I’m with Seto, Lara. If this is somehow related to the Big five and at this point it’s a big ‘if’, then that can’t be all there is to it. It always gets dangerous when they’re involved. Also, Ikeda was working for Zigfried. Or do you guys think it was more than that?”

“We don’t know yet Mokuba, but I intend to find out,” Kaiba said with steely determination.

“What do you suggest we do in the meantime?” Lara asked.

“Firstly, we need to get someone here for you to learn self-defense,” Kaiba said.

“What?! Why? I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Seto,” she said with raised eyebrows.

“I’m not saying you aren’t, but I would feel a lot more comfortable if you did this.”

“He’s right, Lara. I did it too. It doesn’t hurt to know how to get out of trouble. I mean if this is just three guys with a pathetic plot then no harm no foul, but if it’s more than that, it could keep you safe.” Mokuba argued his brother’s point knowing full well the kind of danger names like Johnson and Crump brought.

Kaiba kneeled in front of Lara taking her hands in his. “You know how I feel about you so I need you to be safe. The only choice I’m giving you is whether you want to do it in the morning or the afternoon.”

She sighed, resigning herself to the prospect. “Evening. It would be inhuman to ask someone to come here in the morning. I’ll do it after work.”

“Good. I’ll have it arranged.”

Lara leaned forward and kissed Kaiba sweetly. “You worry too much.”

He leaned his forehead against hers. Maybe she was right, but this is what he did to keep Mokuba safe and he was going to do it again to make sure Lara was too. He knew he could not risk anything befalling her, the thought was too much to bear. After everything he had been through in his life, he was finally happy. There seemed to be no more mountains ahead of him to climb and now someone was trying to threaten all that. A little overprotectiveness was a small price to pay to keep away the faceless threat that loomed.

Hands still linked together, Lara and Kaiba rose. “You going to join us for lunch?” she asked.

“Is that the time?!” he asked, panicked. “I promised Yugi I’d come over.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you were a few minutes late,” Lara said.

“You don’t understand. After you guys left everyone still wanted to talk to Leon so I suggested that they do it in private, Yugi offered his place. They are giving him an opportunity to tell his side of the story.”

“I should be there,” Lara said.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Mokuba shrugged awkwardly.

“How else will I know if he’s telling the truth?” she asked.

“I think you are going to have to trust him to do so. Also, I’ll be there. I promise to tell you anything you need to know. You’re just going to have to let this happen.”

“But-”

“You have to give him opportunities to earn your trust back, remember?”

“I remember,” she said softly, looking down.

“If things go okay we might get a coffee afterwards, maybe you can join us then,” he offered.

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you guys later.” Mokuba hurried out of the study to his room.

“It’s for the best,” Kaiba said softly.

“I know. I just like to control everything.” She frowned.

Kaiba chuckled. “That I know.”

He led her out onto the balcony off their bedroom where they were served their lunch. It was nice having a meal together in the middle of the day. A rare treat. They enjoyed the quiet time they had and inevitably ended up working but they chose to work together. Lara still had plans for the MOBA release that required Kaiba’s input. It was nice working in the easy environment they had created and every so often one would catch the other looking at them instead of the screen in front of them. They had been productive getting a lot done before Mokuba called Lara asking her and Kaiba to join them. Naturally, Kaiba refused. He preferred seeing as little of Leon as possible. Even if Lara eventually mended her relationship with her brother, Kaiba knew it would change nothing in his eyes. It was a grudge he was more than willing to carry.

Lara kissed Kaiba goodbye then hurried off to the coffee shop that Mokuba had told her to go to. Seeing no familiar cars in the roadside parking bays, it seemed like she was earlier than the others. She steeled herself for what she was sure to be a tiring interaction and entered the café. A waiter greeted her at the door and showed her to a table but she refused, asking for one at the back instead. She helped the waitress push two tables together and arranged ten chairs around them. Lara then took her seat with her back against the wall where she could see the whole café, including the door.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" the waiter asked.

"No thanks, I'll wait for everyone to arrive." She smiled politely and turned her attention to the menus on the table. The waiter took that as her cue to leave Lara so she bowed and left.

Lara's mind was working overtime wondering what was said at Yugi's place. She knew she would have to control her curiosity until she was alone with Mokuba. The coffee shop was far too public a place to have that conversation.

She drummed her fingers on the wooden surface of the table as she waited for everyone, thankfully it was not too much longer before Mokuba was pushing open the door and leading the group in.

Lara watched as another waiter approached Mokuba but he gestured towards Lara whom he had spotted immediately.

She stood up as they made their way over, greeting them and allowing everyone to take their seats. Mokuba sat to her right while Yugi sat to her left as the head of the table.

She glanced at Leon who was seated opposite her and noticed the slightly red rim around his eyes. He gave her a half-hearted smile and it made her curiosity burn hotter.

Mokuba noticed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'll tell you about it later," he whispered in her ear. "So what have you been up to since I left."

"Work," she answered simply. Everyone groaned. 

"Do you do anything else?" Tristan asked facetiously.

"I do. Besides, Seto and I were working together on a project, and we had a good time doing it," she defended.

"Sure ya did." Joey wiggled his eyebrows.

She covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh my God, Joey. Just no."

"How is the grouch?" Duke asked.

"He's good. You know he isn't always grouchy."

"What were you working on?" Mokuba asked.

"The MOBA stuff. I think you're going to love it."

"Awesome. Before we continue, shall we get some coffee?"

All the heads at the table nodded in agreement so Mokuba called the waiter over who took everyone's orders and disappeared through the swinging door behind them.

"How are you feeling today, Lara? Everything was so beautiful last night," Serenity said sweetly.

"It was, thanks to Mokuba." Lara ruffled his mop of hair affectionately. "I'm great. I actually had a surprisingly good time."

"I think we all did. Have you and Kaiba talked about a date yet? Tea asked.

"More or less. We're thinking spring next year." Lara's happiness was unconcealable and it buoyed the mood at the table.

"Oh that's going to be so beautiful!" Serenity gushed.

"So garden wedding then?" Tea presumed.

"Yup."

"Any idea where you'll have it?" Yugi asked.

"Haven't the foggiest." She laughed.

"Maybe somewhere with lots of cherry blossoms," Serenity suggested.

"So, home." Mokuba smiled.

"That isn't a bad idea but can you imagine Seto's mood having a slew of people traipse through the house?"

"Yeah. Maybe not such a great idea." Mokuba chuckled. Just then the waiter returned carrying a black tray. They placed a steaming drink and sweet confection in front of each person before leaving the table once more.

Lara wrapped her hands around the large mug, relishing the heat of the cappuccino as it warmed her cold hands. Bringing it to her lips, she took a small sip that heated her from the inside out.

“Hey Lara, since you have a date, do you want to start looking for dresses?” Tea asked.

“Um, I guess. We could also just call a designer and make them come to us.” She shrugged.

“Where's the fun in that? You have to know what you like and what looks good on you first,” Serenity interjected.

“She’s right. We’ll fetch you next weekend and start the hunt,” Tea said enthusiastically.

“Sure, why not?” Lara gave in. 

“I have a question,” Mai piped up. “What’s the deal with the suit and what I can only assume was his daughter?” She flicked her hair back and angled her body towards Lara.

"That was Takeo Yamamoto, a board member that wants me out of the company and the daughter is Misaki. She wants my fiancé and as of Monday, will be working at Kaiba Corp. Things are a bit acrimonious between us at the moment.”

“We could tell. His hate isn’t very well concealed,” Duke said.

“Believe me, we know. We’ll get to the bottom of it though. Won’t we, Lara?” Mokuba cocked his brow looking down at her.

“You can bet your life on it.” Everyone chuckled at her light response but the determination was evident. Throughout all of this, Yugi watched Leon. He knew it was up to him to include the young man. After everything that was said and done earlier, he had no doubt that Leon was being sincere.

“Leon?” Yugi called his attention, startling him. “Tell us what it was like back home.”

“What was Lara like?” Joey asked hoping to hear any embarrassing stories. Leon looked at Lara who shrugged with indifference.

“I don't know what to tell you,” Leon confessed.

“How about those pranks?” Tristan goaded.

“Well, let see… There was the time she sandwiched Zigfried’s macaron with toothpaste and had me give it to him so he wouldn’t be suspicious.” Lara stifled a snigger at the memory. “Oh and another time when she swapped out his clothes for smaller sizes and he freaked out.” Leon chuckled. Lara smirked, still proud of her younger self.

“That must have been funny!” Tea giggled.

“It was until my mother found out that is. Oh and she would always get his secrets out of him by pretending she already knew them and then he’d speak to her about it.”

“Always worked,” Lara said simply.

“There were lots more but those really stand out in my memory. Maybe because it was the last ones before you went to boarding school,” Leon said directly to Lara.

“You went to boarding school?” Yugi asked.

“What was that like?” Duke put his cup down, giving her his full attention.

“Not great initially. I was thirteen at the time and Frankfurt seemed like a long way from Berlin. Also, I didn’t really want to leave Leon but I had no say in the matter. I kept to myself mostly. In the end it didn’t matter, I was only there for two years.”

“Why?” Serenity enquired.

“Because I graduated early. Benefits of an accelerated curriculum when I was homeschooled.” Mokuba squeezed Lara’s hand under the table. He knew full well what that type of schooling was actually like.

“The one great thing about her finishing her studies early is that once she was done with her degrees, I got to move in with her.” Leon yearned for those days to return, but for now, he just hoped bringing up their good times would help his relationship with his sister a little.

“That’s awesome! You guys must have had so much fun,” Serenity said leaning against her brother. Lara thought the bond they had was really sweet. She remained quiet, letting Leon say whatever he wanted to. Whatever happened, however cherished those memories were, was the past. Nothing that happened now could fix everything that transpired between then and now.

“We did. It was nice. Towards the end of school she got me more involved in the business as well so when I was ready I could take my place as VP.”

“So why did you move back to Berlin?” Mokuba asked. He had not let go of Lara’s hand.

“I thought it would be better to be closer to Zigfried. Since he was president of Schroeder Corp. at the time, it made sense to me for us to operate out of the same office. There were other reasons too,” he said softly. Lara narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Mokuba could see that the conversation was heading into unsafe territory so he decided a change of topic was best.

“So Duke, you around for good now?”

“Think so. There’s a Black Clown in most towns in the country now and I have my eyes set on another project.” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs ankle over knee.

“Care to share?” Tristan asked.

“I’ve wanted to get into the food industry for a while so I’m starting with a food truck.”

“That’s really exciting, Duke! We’ll be your first customers,” Serenity said enthusiastically.

“Just make sure ya friends get free tacos, dice boy,” Joey said.

Lara watched and listened to the interactions of the group that had come to be her friends too. It was only when the sky outside started darkening that they decided to leave. Lara walked beside Mai as they exited the coffee shop.

“Listen Mai, I know Tea and Serenity are keen for this dress shopping thing but don’t feel like you’re obligated to go if you don’t want to,” Lara said softly so they would not be overheard.

Mai stopped and turned to face her. “Lara, I know we didn’t get off to the best start. It’s just that I’m not someone who makes friends easily and I get a little protective over this group.”

“I fully understand that and I know that I have said some things too.”

“You’re alright, Lara,” Mai said in her haughty manner. “How about we start over?”

“Sounds good to me.” Lara smiled.

The two women were the last to get to their cars. They bid each other farewell and then it was time to say goodbye to Leon. She was both relieved and a little sad. It frustrated her that she should feel down. She approached his rental car thinking of what she should say.

“Goodbye, Leon.” Was all she managed. She hugged him tightly and held his door open for him.

“Bye Lara. It was good seeing you.” He folded himself into the driver’s seat and Lara shut the door with a soft ‘thud’. “Can I call you sometime?”

“Sure,” she said as she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

He smiled unguardedly at his sister. Hope blossoming in his chest. 

“Thank you, and thank you Mokuba.”

“Anytime.” The two of them watched as Leon eased the car onto the road and disappeared down the street.

“Let’s go home.” Lara smiled at Mokuba.


	20. Opening Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We've reached chapter 20! In the spirit of thanksgiving (don't celebrate thanksgiving here but it's a nice thought) I want to thank Shelookstothesky for all the support with her comments and to KathKnight, Shelookstothesky, nishikikun, Nyx_Arae, ZiziDiamond and guests for their kudos. Also thanks to everyone who's read and bookmarked this story :)

Mokuba drove up the driveway behind Lara, following the sleek black car into their underground garage where both parked. They slammed the doors shut on their sporty vehicles as they entered the house together.

Making their way upstairs together, they chatted as they did so. Mokuba stuck his head into the study to greet his brother before going to his room, allowing Lara and Kaiba some privacy.

She walked behind his chair and ran her hands down his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey,” she crooned in his ear. He smiled, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her softly. “What have you been up to?” she asked when they pulled apart.

He pulled his chair closer to the table. “I’ve come up with a new VR concept.”

Lara looked at the papers across his desk with sketches and notes. His laptop sat to the side with schematics of the current system displayed brightly. She turned back to face him, sweeping his hair away from his eyes.

“Looks like you’ve been at this for a while.”

“I have.”

“Have you at least eaten something?”

He pointed to the empty plate on the furthest corner of the table. “So how was coffee?”

“Do you really want to know about coffee with the guys or are you trying to see if Leon behaved himself?” She smirked. Kaiba rolled his eyes making Lara laugh. “It was fine. Leon didn’t say or do anything to aggravate me.”

“Good,” he growled.

She chuckled at his menacing tone. “You shouldn’t get so worked up.”

“Shouldn’t I?”

“No, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

“Speaking of, your instructor will be here twice a week. Tuesday and Thursday,” Kaiba informed her.

“Okay.” Lara knew there was no point arguing. It could even be a welcome distraction. "Anyway, I don’t want to distract you any further.” She moved to get off his lap but he held her in place.

“Maybe I want to be distracted.”

“No you don’t. You want to get all these ideas out or you won’t get much sleep.”

“You think you know me so well,” he challenged with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t think I do, I know so.” She kissed his head as she stood up and left the room. Lara knew that Kaiba would almost immediately get back to work so she went to Mokuba’s room, knocking at the open door before stepping in. He sat on the bed and tossed his phone aside that he had been scrolling through just moments before. With a wave of his hand he motioned for Lara to join him. She sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed while he rested against his pillows.

“Seto working as usual?”

“Yup, but not with any of his current stuff. He had an idea for a new VR concept that he’s sketching out,” Lara informed.

“That should be interesting. I’ll bother him later.” Mokuba gave Lara a goofy grin.

“I’m sure you will,” she said dryly.

“So I guess you’re still curious about what happened at Yugi’s today.” Mokuba knew his guess would be right. Lara shrugged her shoulders so Mokuba smiled and continued. “Fine, I’ll tell you.” Mokuba moved up against the headboard with one knee pulled up with an arm draped over. “Leon was already there when I arrived and we chatted but of nothing important until the guys arrived.”

“Wait, so it was all eight of you?” Lara asked with concern.

“He wasn’t attacked Lara.” Mokuba rolled his eyes. “But no, Serenity and Mai arrived when we said we were going to the coffee shop.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, since I knew the whole story I didn’t want to really say anything, I just wanted to make sure it didn’t get too ugly. Especially with Joey around. You know how hot-headed he can be.”

“Yup, so what happened?”

“Yugi asked him to tell everyone his side of the story which he did. I think they felt bad for him a little. It was lonely after you left for Frankfurt and it didn’t get all that much better after Zigfried said he would do better to include him. It was like they would include him just enough but he knew he was the outsider and it was like that until you came back.”

“That’s why I wanted him to stay with me and he flourished in Munich,” Lara said.

“He said as much. He said he thought he had what it took to move back after that. With the VP position he felt like they were finally letting him in and he wanted to do anything to keep that acceptance. You pretty much know the rest but that’s when Joey got a bit mad. He said it was no excuse and he thought it was a really shit thing to do to you, especially after everything you had done for him.”

Lara huffed a laugh. “Well, Joey can join the club.”

“Yeah. Yugi tried to intervene saying it wasn’t helping but Tristan jumped in too. He told Leon to explain to them how the situation with Zigfried’s plan made any sense to him and he did until he broke down. He said he was willing to do anything and when he heard himself say that, I think the real horror of everything crashed down on him. Duke said he remembered Leon saying he would do anything to be part of the family all those years ago at our tournament.”

“That would explain the red eyes. I guess they all know everything now?” Lara enquired.

“Not quite. Everything with Leon, yes. The extent of things in December? No.”

“Good,” Lara said relieved.

“How do you feel about all of this?” Mokuba asked with concern.

She ran her fingers through her hair. “I willingly went to the coffee shop today, so that should say it all. He’s not forgiven but I’m willing to work at it until I feel comfortable with how things are.”

“That’s fair,” Mokuba agreed.

“Thank you for all your help. I don’t know how you managed to stay so neutral,” she laughed.

“Neutral? Lara when I was a kid, I lied and stole so I could face Yugi and get revenge for my brother, and that may seem like an extreme thing to do for a kid but it’s nothing compared to what I’d like to do to Leon. The difference is that I know it won’t help anything. You won’t feel better, maybe Seto and I might, but the point is, it’s not useful. It is just better to keep our heads and work through it all.”

“You’re right, as usual.” She smiled.

“Of course I am,” he joked. “So tell me something, the girls want to go dress shopping with you…”

“Yeah.”

“But you hate shopping.” He chortled.

“Yeah but they’re so keen.”

“So you’re telling me the only reason you’re doing it is because other people will enjoy it.” Mokuba’s skepticism was plain.

“No. Honestly, I don’t really care. They want to do it and that’s fine by me. I mean, I have to get it done at some point, so two birds… It’s just that I have more important things to worry about than a dress. They’re excited and that’s fine, we can do it, it will be out of my hair and I can keep my focus on what’s really important.”

“Yamamoto.”

“And Pegasus.”

“That’s understandable. I think you should at least try to enjoy the experience though. The three of us will figure this shit out but don’t let it take away the enjoyment of preparing for your wedding. I mean you only get one of those.”

“Technically, that’s not true,” she said with an uneven smile.

“Oh it’s true.  _ You _ only get one.” Mokuba grinned making Lara laugh.

“Oh I see. I guess it’s a good thing I plan for it to be my only one.”

“Yup, but now I have something serious to ask you.”

“Ooh, sounds ominous,” she said playfully.

“Depends on you actually,” Mokuba said making Lara frown in confusion. “Would you be willing to meet my girlfriend tomorrow after work?”

“Seriously?!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’d go to her apartment, if you’re okay with that,” he said nervously.

“Of course Mokes. I’ll leave my car at the office and we can go together. Finally I get to meet this mystery woman!” Lara clapped her hands together with glee.

“I hope I don’t regret this,” he groaned.

“Relax, it will be fine. I’ll be on my best behaviour,” she promised.

 

Lara was in good spirits the next day. The office was quiet as always when she and Kaiba arrived. After placing her belongings in her office, she made her way up for her usual coffee with him. On the way her phone rang and she was surprised to see that it was Natsumi.

“Hi Lara,” she greeted. “I’m so sorry to do this but I don’t think I can make it to work today. My nanny only just called in sick so there is no one to look after Aki.”

“Then bring him along.”

“Are you sure?” The uncertainty was clear in her voice. “I mean I can always arrange something with HR.”

“Don’t be silly. What’s my diary looking like?” Lara asked. She was almost at the top of the stairs.

“You don’t have much scheduled for today.”

“Great, then you can put him in my office. I think I’m really going to need you this week so this works for both of us.”

“Okay. Thanks Lara. I’ll see you shortly.”

Lara had just entered Kaiba’s office when she said goodbye to Natsumi. Like clockwork, the steaming mug was on the table. It struck Lara that Ryoko must work longer hours than anyone in the company other than Kaiba and while efficient, she was always pleasant. Secretly, she hoped Kaiba was grateful to have her.

The two of them finished up their morning tradition and Lara went back down to her office to get started with her day. It would be a while before Natsumi arrived. Morning traffic was always a nightmare in Domino so she knew it would be at least an hour before she saw her PA. The other reason that Lara kept an eye on the clock was that it was Misaki’s first day. She wanted to give her enough time to go through all the security and HR processes before she paid her a visit. Lara felt that she needed to let Misaki know exactly where she stood.

While she waited, Lara delved into her emails. There were already emails from various publications making requests for a quote, interviews and a couple that wanted a televised appearance. It brought a smile to her face. She marked those to deal with later, continuing on with what was most pressing.

Natsumi arrived soon after, a little out of breath and slightly frazzled. She pushed the stroller that had a bassinet on the top, into the room, a large padded bag was slung over her shoulder.

“Here, let me help you.” Lara pushed out her chair and hurried to the young woman. She took the bag and placed it in the corner of the room while Natsumi rolled her sleeping baby next to it.

“Put him next to my table. The sun won’t shine straight onto him there.”

Natsumi nodded and did as she was told. “Thanks, Lara. Do you mind if I put out his playmat?”

“Go ahead.”

She unfolded a large padded square with cute, colourful patterns and placed a few toys on it. 

“Aki’s usually okay to play by himself, and he doesn’t fuss much,” Natsumi said nervously.

“Stop worrying so much. It will be fine. You can come check on him whenever you want to. I suggest keeping the door closed, it will deaden some of the sound coming in,” Lara advised as she took her seat behind her desk.

“Thank you so much for this. Is there anything urgent you need me to take care off?” Natsumi asked.

“I want to know when Misaki Yamamoto is assigned to a cubicle. We need to have a chat and then I’m going to forward you emails from a few media houses, see what they want.”

“You got it boss.” She smiled and left Lara’s office, closing the door quietly behind her. With a soft smile on her face, Lara looked into the stroller bassinet before continuing with her tasks. It was a while later that she was informed that Misaki was in the sales department and had already been briefed by her supervisor and manager.

Lara told Natsumi to take messages and made her way down to the sales floor where she popped in at the managers' office making pleasant small talk before she told them that she wanted to see Misaki. They told her which cubicle to go to and she thanked them with a smile then turned down the passage to the open plan. She fastened the button on her red suit jacket as she walked over, her high heels click clacking with every step. A quick knock on the side of the cubicle was all it took to get her attention.

“Lara! I was just coming to see you.” Misaki smiled in a friendly manner.

Lara smiled back but it did not reach her eyes. “Where you? Well it’s fortunate I came down to say hi instead, your tag won’t get you into C-suite.”

“Right.” She nodded. “Is there somewhere private we can talk?”

Lara nodded her head in the direction she wanted Misaki to follow and led her to the smallest meeting room on the floor. She held the door open for Misaki and closed it with a soft click. They took their seats at the round table with Lara starting off the conversation.

“How did it go with security?” She moved to face her challenger, crossing her legs and leaning her elbow against the backrest of the chair.

“Quickly enough. I still have to log on to the system to see where the tag allows me.” Misaki held the laminated card in her hand flipping it over as she spoke.

“Everyone been pleasant?” Lara asked.

“Yes, they have. It’s a nice environment so far.”

“So far.” Lara smirked. 

“Listen Lara, I wanted to talk to you about everything,” Misaki said looking her squarely in the eyes.

“I’m listening.”

“On Saturday when I saw you and Kaiba-”

“Mister,” Lara interrupted.

“What?”

“It’s Mister Kaiba. He’s your employer and until he says otherwise, it’s what you should refer to him as.” Lara was not hostile. Her manner was calm and even.

Misaki sighed. “When I saw you and Mr Kaiba, I could see that you both have genuine feelings for each other. I am sorry if my actions have caused you any discomfort but it is important for you to know that my father has always had a plan for me and I have to honour him. Even if it means that it pits me against a formidable woman like you.”

Lara narrowed her eyes. “Honour him? What’s honourable about what he’s doing? If you really were sorry, you would do the right thing, not the obedient thing.”

“You have not grown up like I have, there are certain things expected of me,” Misaki said in her honeyed voice.

Lara snorted. “Don’t presume anything about me Misaki. You need to decide if you are a strong enough woman to do what’s right or an opportunistic weakling who will forever be under her father’s control. I will give you only one warning. When your father falls, and I guarantee he will, on which side would you rather stand?” she said smoothly.

“It’s not that easy,” Misaki protested.

“Yes it is. Right now it’s black and white. And another thing, your flirtations with my fiancé are over. You’re no threat but have some dignity.” Lara’s manner had turned rather menacing and for the first time Misaki doubted if she could have the upper hand. Lara rose and placed her hand on the door handle but turned back towards Misaki. “Welcome to Kaiba Corp., you're a smart girl so I know you’ll do well.” With a smile, she pulled the door open and left the room.

When Lara went back up to her office, Natsumi was packing away a bottle and her son was playing on his mat.

“Oh look who’s up. Hello Aki,” Lara smiled as she kneeled in front of the baby wiggling her fingers at him. He grabbed her index finger and tried to pull it into his mouth. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea squirt.” She laughed, gently pulling her hand out of his grasp. His eyes followed her all the way to her chair.

“I’ll be out of your way in a minute, Lara.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lara waved her off.

“How did it go with Misaki?” Natsumi asked.

“Oh I think she knows where we stand.”

“Good, next is Yamamoto I guess.” Natsumi moved to stand in front of Lara’s desk.

“All in good time,” Lara replied. 

By the afternoon, Lara had accomplished a lot but her day was peppered by visits by Natsumi.  While she did not mind, she did think there was room for a better solution for employees such as Natsumi. She began doing her research and asked HR for information that she would later take to Kaiba.

Natsumi was busy with Aki’s afternoon bottle feed when the phone rang.

“Go answer that, I’ll take him.” Lara extended her arms to the infant.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She held the baby boy securely in her arm while holding the bottle to his mouth as he happily suckled. She walked to the large window overlooking the city. It had been a long time since she tended to a baby and it brought back memories of a tiny Leon.

She turned around and there was Kaiba, frozen at the door. She had to stifle the laughter the bubbled up inside her at his expression. She had never quite seen him speechless before.

“Close the door please,” she said softly. He obeyed with a frown and approached her table. He clearly wanted an explanation. “Natsumi’s nanny let her down at the last minute so I told her to bring this little guy to work.” Lara walked around to Kaiba leaning towards him so he could get a better look. “Meet Akihiko, or Aki for short.”

Kaiba looked down at the baby, his face softening with a smile. Aki gave him a smile back before sucking on the teat once more.

“Looks like he likes you,” Lara said lightly.

“Of course he does," came Kaiba's smug response.

“So conceited.” She chuckled. “So what’s up?”

“Pegasus contacted me. He wants us to go to his island at the end of next month.”

“Uh, that’s a weirdly long time to wait,” Lara said with confusion.

“My thoughts exactly. He’s up to something, I don’t like it.”

“So he’s forcing us to wait. I mean either we deal with the threat now not knowing how deep it goes or wait to see what Pegasus says which could be unhelpful. Which risk do we take?”

“That’s just the question. I think the sooner we deal with this nonsense, the sooner we can get back to living our lives.” Kaiba’s tone was laced with anger and annoyance.

“I can’t disagree with that but we can manage things for a month. What if, and I know it’s a big “what if”, Pegasus has something important. Maybe the month is what he needs.”

“He’s a snake and we can’t trust him.”

“We might not have a choice. I really think we should be patient and it gives us a bit of time too.”

“It’s a month Lara. Anything could happen in that time.”

“Yes, but I think it might be worth it. I say let’s wait. You and I can deal with anything between now and then anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Fine. We need to watch our every move from now on.”

“Absolutely.” Aki had finished his bottle during their conversation so Lara placed it on her table, picked up his towel and burped him then gently rocked him until his eyes began to droop. Kaiba watched her curiously but said nothing.

“I have a question, why don’t we have company provided day care? Lara asked.

“Because we run a business,” Kaiba said flatly.

“Actually, there are plenty of benefits. Less absenteeism, higher morale, women are willing to return to work sooner so it drops the price of temp staff. I’m getting some numbers from HR and then I’m submitting a proposal for it if it’s viable,” Lara said.

“Submit as many proposals as you want,” Kaiba said.

“You’ll change your tune when you see the numbers.” She smirked. They were interrupted by a light knock on her glass door. Natsumi pushed it open and Lara put a finger to her lips to indicate that they needed to speak softly.

“Good afternoon Mr Kaiba.” She bowed in greeting.

“Natsumi,” He said, nodding his head.

“Lara it was The Afternoon Show, they want you to do an appearance,” she said dropping the volume of her voice. “What should I tell them?”

“When do they want to do it and who are the other guests?” Lara asked.

“Next Thursday and it’s just you for the hour.”

“Hmm, tell them I’m out of town next week so it would have to be this week and if they are good with that, find out the guest situation. We’d prefer being the only guest because we’d have more time to talk about the things we want to highlight.”

“Got it and then Domino Weekly wants an interview as well.”

“That’s fine, schedule it in,” Lara said as she placed the sleeping baby in his bassinet.

“Got it. By the way, you’re really good with him.” With a smile, she went back to her desk Leaving Lara and Kaiba alone.

Lara grinned. “So it begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N decided to name this chapter opening moves because it's a chess reference and they're literally making the first big moves of controlling everything going on. It's also a little throw back to Kaiba teaching Lara how to play


	21. Mokuba's Mystery Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Happy Friday! Posting this a few hours earlier than I usually do since I woke up so early. It's the excitement! I'm really really hoping Amazon delivers Origin of Muse today. I'm like a child on Christmas morning right now... CANNOT. WAIT!

The red Jaguar stood idling in front of the Kaiba Corp. building while Mokuba waited for Lara. She had told him that she would catch up after saying goodbye to Kaiba.

He drummed his fingers on the steering, listening to his favourite band play quietly through the speakers. Keeping an eye on the large glass doors to the building, Mokuba immediately saw Lara as she made her way to the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He pulled out into traffic and drove in the opposite direction to their usual way home. He had his eyes fixed to the road but it was slow going. The traffic crawled at a snail's pace and Lara could see Mokuba get a little impatient.

"Have the guys met her yet?" Lara asked to distract him.

"They know her well and we've all hung out a few times but they don't know that we're dating," he replied.

"I see." Lara was certain that whomever Mokuba had chosen would be great and he worried for no reason; but the fact that he did not approach this like usual made Lara wonder what was so special about this girl.

It was interesting to see at which end of the city she lived and it finally made sense why Mokuba was always home so late.

They finally pulled up to a tall block of modern apartments.

"We're here," he announced as he parked. He led Lara inside and called the elevator. She was surprised to see that he did not need to be buzzed into the building. He already had a set of keys with the access fob. It was in silence that they ascended to the correct floor.

Lara knew she had to keep an open mind regardless of who opened the door. Her job was to make sure that they were comfortable enough to meet Kaiba.

Mokuba slid the gold key into the lock and opened the door. He stood aside, letting Lara enter first and closed the door behind him.

"Babe, we're here," he called loudly. They stood in the foyer of small but luxurious apartment, awaiting the mystery woman.

"Hi," a cheerful voice greeted her. She was young and blonde with long hair and glasses on her freckled nose. She exuded the confidence that Lara recognised immediately as having come from excellent schooling. "I'm glad to finally meet you," she said with an American accent.

"And I you. I'm Lara." She extended her hand and the young woman shook it firmly.

"Rebecca Hawkins."

"As in Arthur Hawkins, the archaeologist?" Lara asked.

"The very same. He's my grandfather."

"So you're the Rebecca Leon told me about." It was nice to finally put a face to the name Lara thought.

"Now there's a blast from the past," Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you Rebecca."

"Please, come have a seat."

The young woman led the way with Mokuba bringing up the rear. He was excited and so far, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Lara took a seat on the couch and she watched as Mokuba sat next to Rebecca on the loveseat. She was glad that he did that.

There was a small cheese board and wine laid out on the coffee table which Rebecca offered to Lara. She accepted the Merlot graciously, taking a small sip before placing the glass down on the small table beside her.

"That's a good wine," Lara commented.

"It's my go to when I do a cheese board," Rebecca said. So far she seemed friendly enough.

"I'd love to say mine too but I've never done a cheese board a day in my life." Lara laughed.

"I've heard. Mokuba told me about the pancake incident." Rebecca chuckled.

"Mokuba?! Will you let that story die?" She exclaimed.

"Never." He grinned.

Lara rolled her eyes but ignored his response. She could get him back later, for now she had another important task: getting to know Rebecca.

"So Rebecca, tell me about yourself. Are you studying?" Lara asked pleasantly.

"Rebecca works at The Domino Science Institute," Mokuba stated proudly.

"That must be interesting. How did that come about?" Lara asked with genuine interest.

"They head hunted me for the position. I was working at a university in America."

"Rebecca was a college student when she was twelve." Mokuba placed his arm on the backrest behind Rebecca. Lara could see the pride in his eyes. She loved the way he looked at her and it was clear that Rebecca felt the same way.

"That's very impressive. Mokes you seem to be a magnet for prodigies." Lara laughed.

"Seems like it." He chuckled.

"So how long has this been going on?" Lara asked waving her hand between the two of them.

"Well we've known each other for a long time. It's been ten years, more or less?" He looked to Rebecca who nodded. "But we only started dating three months ago."

"Around December?" Lara hoped Mokuba would catch on to her thoughts.

"Don't worry Lara, Mokuba hasn't told me much about what happened. I don't need to know and I can only assume that the fewer people who know what actually happened, the better," she said.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Lara was relieved to hear that. She did not doubt Mokuba's discretion, but it was easy to talk to someone after a stressful situation. "So it must be pretty tough keeping this a secret."

"Sometimes, but we can't let the cat out of the bag before Seto knows," Mokuba said.

"Yeah and Kaiba doesn't exactly get along with me." Rebecca smiled nervously at Mokuba and it was the first time since walking into her apartment that Lara saw her confidence falter.

"Seto doesn't get along with Seto," Lara joked. "Let me ask you guys a question; are you two serious about each other?"

"Of course we are. We just want to take this slow." Rebecca's eyes had a steely glint.

"Then you're both going to have to decide if it's enough to risk any reaction from your brother Mokes, or the guys,  or even the world. You're pretty popular Mokuba, so we'll have to handle it carefully when the time comes." Lara placed her wine glass on the table and leaned forward.

"Does this mean you're willing to help?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course I am. You two need to speak to Seto and I'll make sure he plays nice." She smiled.

"I really appreciate that," Rebecca said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure. Rebecca you just need to remember that Seto will say harsh things sometimes, he can be extremely sarcastic but as long as you don't act like Joey, you should be fine. If he's being especially combative you need to make sure you don't react angrily. Take a step back, reassess the situation and try from a different angle. He appreciates honesty and intelligence. That's it." Lara's advice was true enough and if this relationship was that important to Mokuba, she would do everything in her power to make sure he was happy. So far she seemed to like Rebecca, but she would make her mind up after speaking to her alone.

"I'll bear that in mind," Rebecca replied.

"So what is Seto's issue with you?" Lara was curious.

"I don't know. Maybe it was that I was part of Yugi's group." She shrugged.

Mokuba chuckled. "I think it was because you insulted the Kaiba Corp. security systems. You also have to remember that it was when Paradius targeted the company." He dropped his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her against him.

"That really was a long time ago. Paradius has been dead for a while. Also, Seto would have been seriously cranky then. He's not that bad usually." Lara hoped she could convince Rebecca.

"That's what Mokuba says."

"Because it's true," he said adamantly.

"Look at me, Rebecca. I literally stumbled across these two. My family was the Kaibas' nemesis and he still gave me a chance. You should give him a chance. Just remember not to take what he says personally."

"I'll try," she said in an uncertain tone.

"But?" Lara asked with a smile.

"But she's a hot head," Mokuba teased 

"I am not!" Rebecca denied with a frown.

Both Lara and Mokuba looked at her cocked brows, smirking. She shook her head at them. There was no use responding without proving Mokuba right.

"I'm going to get more wine, can I get you guys anything?" She offered as she got off the couch.

"Coffee, please." 

"I'll help you," Lara said, seizing her opportunity to talk to Rebecca alone. She followed the young blonde to the kitchen and stood aside as Rebecca tinkered with the coffee machine.

"I'm sure you wanted to talk to me away from Mokuba," Rebecca did not look at Lara as she spoke. She just continued with her task at hand 

"I did. I think there's a little less pressure when you're not expected to say the right thing." Lara was careful not to cross her arms or come across as confrontational in any way.

"I agree." Rebecca finally looked at Lara. 

"For me, the most important thing is to know how you genuinely feel about Mokuba." 

"I love him. I know we haven't been together all that long but it doesn't make what I feel any less real."

"I'm happy to hear that but words are easy to say, actions count more," Lara said softly.

"I can't argue with that," Rebecca admitted. "I understand that he's important to you so I know I have to prove that I'll never hurt him."

"He is important to me and important to Seto. You have to understand that no matter who you are, it's unlikely that he would think anyone is deserving of his little brother."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're a very lucky girl. I see the way he looks at you. You should never jeopardize that."

"Believe me I won't."

"I believe you. I also trust Mokuba's judgement. We don't know each other at all yet but I do look forward to getting to know you. Just remember that I will always be protective of him."

"And I respect that."

"Then Rebecca, I think we'll get along just fine." Lara smiled unguardedly at the young woman before her. She would do all that she could to make sure Mokuba was happy and supporting this relationship seemed to be a way to do exactly that; that did not mean that Lara would not be keeping a close eye. Support was one thing, trust was another.

The two women rejoined Mokuba and spent a long while afterwards getting to know each other. Lara found Rebecca to be incredibly intelligent and logical, even a little brash but she liked her spunk.

Mokuba was a lot less quiet on the drive back home.

“So what did you think?” Mokuba seemed in a good mood but Lara could see the apprehension in his eyes.

“I think she’s lovely. Very together,” Lara replied.

“I’m so glad to hear you say that.” His relief was tangible.

“You were nervous about nothing, but I will say this, if she ever hurts you, I’ll skin her alive,” Lara said blithely.

Mokuba barked out a laugh. “I totally expected that from you.”

“Of course you did.” She smiled crookedly. “You should tell Seto soon. Tonight even. Then you guys can figure out when to introduce her and don’t make a fuss. Invite her round casually.”

“Yeah I’ll do that. Thanks Lara.” He was very grateful to her. He knew she was a good bridge being someone on the outside that Kaiba let in.

As soon as they arrived home, Lara went in search of Kaiba. He was not in the study which was always the first place she looked, but she did find him in their bedroom. He was pulling off his tie when she entered.

“There you are.” She kissed him chastely in greeting. “Did you just get home?”

“Yes.” He looked tired but she made no comment on it. She took his tie from him and he rolled up his shirt sleeves just as Mokuba knocked at the door.

“You busy bro?” he asked still standing in the doorway. Kaiba shook his head and gestured for Mokuba to sit on the bed. Lara went into the dressing room, she hung up the tie and changed into her workout clothes. It was a good way to make sure the two of them had some time alone to talk.

“I’m just going to get a quick workout in,” she announced as she left the room. Lara made her way to the home gym where she stepped onto the treadmill and began her run. There was not a lot of time before dinner and she did not think that Kaiba and Mokuba would be very long, but this was a good way to burn off the stresses of the day and allow Mokuba the freedom to say whatever he needed to, to his brother.

Lara increased the speed and incline on the exercise machine, and with the earbuds in her ears she could hear nothing but the beat of the music. Beads of sweat formed on her skin and dripped down her long, lean body, getting caught in the fabric of her tiny top and tight leggings. The rhythmic pounding of her feet could be heard outside the door but she was unaware. 

Eventually the machine beeped as it began running through the cool down and once it came to a stop, Lara jumped off and grabbed her towel, wiping her face and then hanging it around her neck. She took a long gulp from her water bottle as she made her way back up to the bedroom and noticed that the brothers were no longer there. After a quick shower, she joined them at the dinner table. They both seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood so Kaiba could not have responded too badly to whatever Mokuba had said.

Dinner was a quick affair and after a day that seemed to have gone on forever, Lara climbed into bed much earlier than she normally would. To her great surprise, Kaiba joined her.

“I take it you know what Mokuba wanted to talk about,” he said as he lay facing her.

“Yeah, I do,” she replied.

“And you’ve met her.”

Lara nodded. “This evening. When are you meeting her?”

“Mokuba is bringing her here tomorrow.”

“Great.” Lara smiled. “Be nice, Seto.”

A huff was all she got from him.

“I’m serious. She’s important to Mokuba so don’t try to intimidate her or scare her away,” she warned.

“Please. Rebecca Hawkins can handle herself,” he scoffed.

“I’m sure that’s true but you last saw her years ago and back then she was not trying to impress you or get you to like her.”

“No, because she was interested in someone else at the time.”

“Seto, she was a kid. She’s a smart girl and no one is expecting you to be all candy floss and teddy bears but you should judge them as you see them now.”

“So she’s impressed you,” Kaiba accused.

“From what I saw this evening, yes; but I will reserve judgement until I know her better. She definitely loves Mokuba. That’s pretty plain.”

“I’m assuming they asked you to be there as some sort of buffer,” Kaiba said evenly.

“Yes, and I will be.”

“Don’t forget you have training.” He raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

“I haven’t forgotten. I can do both.” Lara brushed her fingers through his hair. “Are you upset at me?”

He caught her wrist and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Of course not.”

“Seto, I realize no one is good enough for Mokuba, but he doesn’t feel that way. We can only support him,” she said patiently.

“Unfortunately,” he deadpanned making Lara chuckle. He played with her hand as it lay in his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. “I didn’t like that Devlin kissed your hand.”

Lara could not help but laugh. “You were watching?"

"Of course I was."

"Seriously?! It’s a hand and he strikes me as the type who flirts with everyone.”

“Yes, but he flirted with you.”

“Oh Seto. You make me laugh.” She grinned. She moved closer to him, whispering in his ear. “I’m only yours.” She playfully grazed her teeth along his ear. He seized her lips, cradling her face in his hands, slipping his fingertips in her hair. She deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwining. 

“And don’t you forget it,” he said lowly as they pulled apart.

“As if I could.” She chuckled.

With both her and Kaiba in good moods, rest came easy that night. The next day was busy, passing by in a blur. Before she knew it, it was time to head home. For once, she was the first person back. There was very little time before the instructor arrived so Lara raced up the stairs to the bedroom where she quickly changed into her workout clothes and then made her way down to the gym.

Lara thought that self-defence was unnecessary but it was important to Kaiba so she knew she had to make a real effort. She spent the time before he arrived stretching. Soon enough, the butler was showing in a well built man who was only a little taller than her.

“Hi, I’m Kenji,” he introduced himself. He was pleasant with a friendly face. Lara shook his hand firmly.

“Lara.” She smiled.

“Well Lara, Mr Kaiba says you need a bit of self-defence training. First we’ll cover standard attacks then we’ll move onto defense against weapons. We only have an hour, so I think we should get right to it. Is that okay?”

“Yeah sure.”

They moved to the open area of the gym allowing themselves as much free room as possible. They warmed up together and he was soon starting on the very basics. Lara listened to his instructions well and picked it up quickly.

It amazed her how quickly the hour went. She was enjoying the class and even though she was reluctant initially, she now could not wait for the next lesson.

After bidding Kenji goodbye, she hurriedly showered not wanting to keep Mokuba and Rebecca waiting. She towelled off quickly, pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt without much thought and rushed downstairs.

There was not a soul in sight so she went in search of Mokuba who had to have arrived by now. After looking through all the usual places and coming up short, she went to the lounge and found them watching some show on the flatscreen.

“Hey you two,” she greeted.

“Hi Lara,” Rebecca smiled warmly.

“Where’s Seto, Mokes?”

“On his way home.” Mokuba’s eyes did not leave the television as he answered. The words were barely out of his mouth when they heard the distinct sound of a car come up the driveway.

They waited to hear him enter but it sounded like his footsteps were fading. Lara left the room, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him to reappear. Just as she suspected, he first deposited all his belongings upstairs before he would give any consideration to Rebecca.

“I take it they’re waiting,” he said as he descended the staircase.

“Yup.” She kissed him sweetly and led the way to the lounge. “Remember, be nice,” she whispered as they entered.

Holding onto Rebecca’s hand, Mokuba stood as soon as he saw his brother and pulled her close.

“Hey bro, you remember Rebecca,” Mokuba said in his usual cheerful manner.

“It’s good to see you Kaiba.” Rebecca extended her hand and reluctantly, Kaiba shook it. He motioned for them to sit down, taking his own seat on the single-seater near Mokuba. Lara shook her head in exasperation as she watched Kaiba cross his arms. She sat on his armrest knowing that he would always wrap an arm around her waist whenever she did. At least this way he would not seem as standoffish and Rebecca could see some of his warmth.

“So you two want to go public,” Kaiba said without any preamble.

“It would make things easier,”Mokuba said.

“You would both be inviting scrutiny into your life. Are you prepared for that?” Kaiba kept the tone of his voice low, his mask of indifference was fixed in place but Lara knew under all that, he just needed to know that they were ready for anything that could happen.

“I am Kaiba,” Rebecca said confidently. Smiling, she turned to look at Mokuba. “I think we can handle it.”

“Don’t be naïve kid,” Kaiba growled.

“I’m not Kaiba. I’ve been around you guys before, my eyes are open; but I love Mokuba.” Rebecca was fiery.

“If memory serves, you loved Yugi too.” Kaiba taunted but Lara could see the amusement in his eyes. She tried to discreetly elbow him in the side.

“I was a kid then Kaiba. Give me a break,” she said defensively.

“He knows,” Lara intervened. “It’s just that there are always people wanting to know your business once you’re involved with a Kaiba. I could get away flying under the radar despite coming from such a well-known family but once I started dating Seto, things became… interesting. We’d be here to support you guys but know that there are times when it won’t be easy.”

“Lara is right.” Mokuba turned to Rebecca. He gazed into her eyes and it was as if no one else was in the room. A smug Lara cocked her brow at Kaiba who rolled his eyes in return.

“I understand Mokuba,” Rebecca said sweetly. “but I’m ready to do this with you.” Mokuba beamed at her and kissed her head.

“Well, if that’s it, I have work to do,” Kaiba announced. A smiling Mokuba nodded back at his brother and left the lounge, leading Rebecca up to his room.

Kaiba pulled Lara onto his lap and kissed her hard and quick.

“How was your training?” he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Pretty good. I imagine that he’s going to ramp things up with every lesson.”

“As he should.”

“I guess. You got home pretty late, do you really have to work now?”

“No, I just wanted to get rid of those two.” He grinned.

“Great! We’re going out for dinner.” Shaking his head, Kaiba allowed her to lead him  out of the room but he tugged her towards him and kissed her tenderly. The happiness she felt was clearly painted on her face and the two of them made their way to the garage. They did not realize it, but Rebecca watched from the balcony upstairs thinking that maybe there really was a nice side to Kaiba after all.


	22. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

The week was passing by in leaps and bounds. Soon enough, Lara found herself being wired to make her television appearance.

Natsumi had confirmed the appearance for the week just as Lara had asked her to and now she stood by, ready to assist with anything that Lara may need help with. She held onto the car keys, the four interlinked rings clutched safely in her hand, just in case she needed to fetch the spare outfit that was brought along.

Lara was ready. She wore a knee-length sapphire blue tailored shift dress with a low square neckline knowing it was the perfect choice for them to attach the lapel microphone and hide the transmitter around her thigh with no hassle. The colour was chosen purely because it looked good on camera, but the link to Kaiba was a nice bonus.  Since this exercise was all about getting people to like her and Kaiba, she wore her hair down and slightly curled so she would appear softer.

Everything she learned and all her experience at MIM was coming in handy now.

Once she was ready, both Lara and Natsumi were shown to the green room where her makeup was touched up while she waited. The host came by to greet her before they could meet on stage.

“Ms von Schroeder, Kei Tanaka, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The tall, though Lara noticed it was only because of her shoes, beautiful black-haired woman shook Lara’s hand pleasantly.

“Pleasure’s all mine. Please, call me Lara,” she replied.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good.”

“Not nervous at all?” Kei enquired.

“No.” She laughed. “Should I be?”

“No, no. Of course not,” she said amiably. “It’s just since we were low on time we couldn’t do the pre-interview, but your assistant said that you aren’t disallowing any line of questioning.”

“That’s correct but I would prefer keeping focussed on current events rather than past ones.”

“That’s fine. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Have a seat and my producer will fetch you once we’re good to go,” she informed Lara. “Mike have we done with checks?”

“All ready Kei.”

The host walked away from the room, talking animatedly to the man on her right until she entered the stage area.

Lara was patient. She watched on the monitor as the host interacted with the audience before sitting down. A woman with a headset appeared at the door and she quickly spoke into the mic before indicating that Lara should follow her. They waited at the doorway or rather, curtain-way to the stage, listening to the host introduce Lara and once the applause began, Lara walked out with a warm smile, looking every bit the elegant executive she was.

Kei stood up greeting Lara with air kisses before they took their seats in the white single sofas that faced each other. She crossed her legs elegantly and placed her arms on the soft rests, looking happy and relaxed.

The ambience on stage was quite warm with the raised platform covered in warm wooden flooring. There was a small table between them with glasses of water and a large screen behind with the name of the show boldly displayed; but the first thing that Lara really noticed, was the audience. The seats rose like an auditorium and curled around the front of the studio. There was not an open seat to be seen.

“Welcome Lara,” Kei greeted her warmly as the cameras rolled.

“Thank you Kei.” Lara smiled broadly. 

“That was quite an entrance, seems like you’re pretty popular.”

Lara chuckled. “Yeah, the people of Domino have been so wonderful to me. It feels like home now.”

“That’s good to hear. I think it’s the best city in the world.” Kei was brilliant. She was genial with a winning smile and utterly comfortable in front of the cameras.

“I might have to agree with you.”

“So you’ve been busy,” Kei started, “and recently engaged!” The screen behind them came to life showing a camera angle of Lara’s ring on her finger. She raised it so they could get a better view. “Tell us about that. How does it feel to be engaged?”

“Honestly, it feels a little surreal. I actually can’t believe how lucky I am. I have the most amazing fiancé,” Lara gushed.

“Not just any fiancé, the most powerful man in Domino, Seto Kaiba,” the host said, raising her eyebrows.

“You know when you say it like that he sounds like this overlord but he’s not that to me. I’m extremely proud of his accomplishments but he’s so much more than the things he’s created.”

“Spoken like a woman in love.”

“Oh absolutely! We are just a young couple in love,” a bubbly Lara said.

“I think that’s hard to picture for a lot of people in Domino. He is quite an imposing figure.”

“He is and he’s tough, but he’s also fair, determined and insanely intelligent. The intelligence is very sexy but it can be inconvenient, like whenever I try to make a point, he always has a counter ready. It keeps me on my toes.” She laughed. There were a few light chuckles from the audience.

“It sounds like it.” Kei grinned.

“It’s always good to keep things interesting and we have a lot of fun together which is important.”

“Absolutely, but I think we all want to know how it began. It seemed like a whirlwind to all of us.” There were nods in the crowd.

“Seto and I knew  _ of _ each other for a long time. He knew my older brother Zigfried from the time they were kids, but we only really met last year.  We became fast friends and I know that must seem strange…” Lara waved her hand towards the audience, “but it was easy being around him and we began our relationship last August.”

“You two kept things under wraps for a long time. That could not have been easy.”

“It really wasn’t, but the thing is we wanted to explore this away from the world watching, we also had to be sensitive to the fact that the companies were merging and we worked together.”

Kei nodded in understanding. “A complicated situation. So what led to you going public?”

“I guess we knew how serious we were and it just felt like the right time.”

“Well, we’re glad you finally let us all in on the secret.” Kei laughed superficially. The screen began showing a slideshow of the various pictures Lara had posted online, starting with the announcement she had made. It sold the tale she was telling beautifully. Both Lara and Kei looked at the large display.

“That picture with the tower in the background is actually my favourite. I’m sure it’s no surprise that he isn’t a selfie person, but for once he was okay with it and we took that just after dinner.”

“So how did he propose? Was it romantic?” she asked curiously.

Lara did not really want to let the world in on that precious moment but she knew it would be important to give them an answer.

“It was.” She smiled fondly. “He surprised me with a trip to Tokyo for my birthday and popped the question after a private dinner on the balcony.” There was a collective ‘aww’ from the audience. “I know, he’s the perfect man.” She grinned at the audience who all laughed.

“You are smitten.” Kei observed.

“Can you tell? It’s just been a very happy time for us.”

“And by us I’m assuming you’re including Mokuba Kaiba. You two have been pictured together a lot.”

“Mokuba is such a special person and he’s definitely become my closest friend since moving to Domino. It’s so important to surround yourself with positivity and he is just that. An enormously positive force.”

Kei murmured her agreement. “Unfortunately it hasn’t been all smooth sailing since you arrived. You've had some backlash from a picture."

"Ah yes, the invitation." Lara nodded.

"Can you tell us about that?"

"Well, it really was just a few people but I guess they were quite loud on the internet." Lara laughed.

"What happened? It had something to do with your gift request." Kei prompted.

"Yes. When we were designing the invitation, we left out the gift line entirely but it was brought to our attention that if we did that, people may choose to bring a gift and that's not what we wanted. So instead we thought we could use the opportunity for a little fundraising. As you know the orphanage is always in need of supplies, they do good work with very little and with both Seto's and my background, understandably, we have a soft spot for them. On the invitation, we said in lieu of gifts we'd rather people make a donation to the orphanage."

"And that didn't go down well." Kei stated.

"Actually, I didn't want it to go anywhere but it was posted online and most people had very kind things to say, unfortunately, others thought it was a tasteless publicity stunt that I had come up with."

"And all that negativity seemed to be focused on you."

"Yes. Seto is popular so I expected it. I just didn't expect it over an invitation. Sadly, the internet offers people a way to remain somewhat anonymous so they feel brave enough to say things they never would in person. They can question my motives, I just don't pay any real attention to it. What I know is that the orphanage received a substantial donation and that's all that's important."

"Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat," Lara replied.

"That's really noble. Unfortunately, it's not the only difficulty you've experienced recently. Tell us about your brother’s court case. How did that affect you?”

Lara’s expression turned solemn. “You know I am thankful every day for such an immense support structure in Seto and Mokuba.” She placed her hand on her chest. “That was a very stressful and dark time for my family. I was just shocked when the allegations first came out.”

“I can imagine. Was that instrumental in you voting him off the board of Schroeder Corp.?”

“Ultimately yes. We had to think about what was best for the company. We couldn’t have the scandal loom over it and the shares were in freefall. When you have so many people dependent on you for their livelihoods, you have to put emotion aside and do what’s right. Believe me that was difficult,” Lara said convincingly.

“I’m sure it was. Leon leaving must have made that all the more difficult.”

“Absolutely, but he had reservations about the rescue and saw the opportunity to strike out on his own.”

“How does one come away from that?” Lara could hear the sympathy in Kei’s tone.

“Not without many bruises.” Lara chuckled without mirth. “You learn your real strength in those times. I also don’t think I would have survived nearly as well without Seto. He kept me strong and Kaiba Corp. has kept Schroeder strong.”

“Yes, that buyout shook the industry.”

“It did. People are always nervous when two titans merge like that but it has changed both companies for the better,” Lara said confidently.

“As I understand it, Schroeder no longer operates independently.”

“It doesn’t. The Schroeder Corporation has become Schroeder Gaming, a division of the Kaiba Corporation. We’ve altered focus somewhat so we can now have a truly well-rounded company offering a host of services in addition to the gaming, tech, hospitality and all of that. It really is a very exciting time in the history of both companies.”

“Are there any interesting tidbits you can give us?” Kei asked hopefully.

Lara closed her eyes in pretense that she was thinking of exactly what she should say.

“Well let’s see, we are releasing a MOBA, that is a multiplayer online battle arena for those who are unfamiliar with gaming. The teasers will be released shortly and we’re planning to release all sorts of merch and in game purchases and rewards. It’s really spectacular. In fact, Seto recently tested it and even he was impressed.”

“That sounds amazing! When can we expect that?” Kei oozed excitement.

Lara chuckled. “Now now. I can’t give away all our secrets, you’re going to have to wait for the announcement.”

“Such a tease,” Kei accused lightheartedly.

“I know, I know. In the meantime there are lots of other games being released. In a couple weeks we have our Game of The Year edition hitting the shelves. It’s been a busy year at Kaiba Corp., I think there’s something for everyone to enjoy.”

The interview continued for a while longer, peppered with breaks and touch ups. Lara charmed the audience, answering questions that ranged from her growing up to her job at Kaiba Corp., and the shattering of glass ceilings. She fielded all of them with aplomb redirecting attention as inconspicuously as possible to the company and Kaiba. All in all, it was a successful interview with there being enough material from what she said for many other publications to run.

She created hype around the company, what it would be offering, but more importantly for her, she managed to show the world how unshakeable a team she and Kaiba were.

At the end of the taping Lara thanked Kei who in turn assured her that she would keep in touch. Lara believed her whole-heartedly. After confirming that the show would air the next day, Lara and Natsumi left the studio. She dropped the best PA she had ever had at home and then rushed back to the Kaiba mansion where her instructor was already waiting.

After a hurried apology for her tardiness, she changed and rejoined Kenji who took no pity on her.

By the end of the hour, she was exhausted. Her grey top had turned dark with the sweat of her exertions. Once Kenji left, she flopped down onto the floor, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. It was just a moment for herself after a very busy day.

 

The next few days were hectic and when Saturday morning rolled around, Lara was ready for the weekend. She opened her eyes, barely able to see much in the darkened room but she could tell it was morning by the bleeding light around the dark curtains. Glancing at her phone she saw that it was a little after six thirty.

Lara turned over and watched Kaiba sleep. Breathing deeply, he looked completely relaxed. Quietly as she could, Lara slipped out of bed and pulled the covers over him.

She tiptoed to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and changed into a bikini. A robe was hastily tied in place to keep the invading chill at bay and she quietly went down to the pool.

Lara tossed the towel and her robe onto the chaise then kneeled down at the side of the pool, dipping her hand into the water to feel how cool it was. She was always thankful that Kaiba had the good sense to have a heated pool.

She padded over to the deep end and splashed water on her arms to get used to the temperature before gracefully leaping off the edge, diving into the water. With long strokes, she swam the length of the pool, flipping over and kicking off the wall as she reached the end.

She swam many laps and it felt good to start her day this way. When she reached the deep end after losing count of how many laps she had actually done, she noticed Kaiba, barefoot and bare-chested, sitting on his haunches wearing that crooked smile that made Lara’s heart beat a little faster.

“Good morning handsome,” she smiled as she pulled herself up, leaning on the tiled edge with crossed arms.

“You were up early.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep any longer.” Lara noticed that Kaiba wore his swim shorts. He stood up, moving to the edge and effortlessly dived in, creating a small splash. She watched him glide through the water as he did his laps. It was a treat to behold, the way his muscles rippled as his arms completed their strokes, watching the water lap over his body.

Once he was done, he swam over to her, caging her in. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, brushing it back and away from his face. He leaned in and she closed the distance between their lips, kissing him sweetly.

She pulled away but he deepened the kiss, not quite ready to let her go.

“Seto, someone could walk in on us.” Her voice was muffled against his lips.

“I don’t care,” he said in between kisses.

Lara laughed but she still closed her eyes allowing him to suck and nibble at her neck. “And I have to go soon.”

Kaiba glanced at the fitness watch on his wrist. “We’ve got time.”

“Not much.”

“Do you really want to go on a shopping expedition?” He cocked his brow.

“No, but I have to do it. It’s still part of the planning which someone said they're too busy to deal with.” She poked his chest playfully. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Come on, let’s go take a shower.” She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed the towel off the chaise which she wrapped around her body before holding one up for Kaiba. They dried off and padded quickly to the bedroom trying not to leave a trail of water droplets on the floor.

With sudden ferocity, jets of water spurted from the large shower head as Lara turned on the faucet. She stripped off the wet bikini and stepped under the water, enjoying the warmth that enveloped her. Her eyes were closed and she was about done rinsing the shampoo from her hair when she felt Kaiba’s body brush against hers.

She turned around and pulled him under the water with her.  Cradling her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her gently. It felt like they were in their own little rainy bubble with droplets of water cascading down their bodies and dripping off the ends of their hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly against his hard body. His  lips grew more insistent. Their tongues danced together unleashing a flight of butterflies in her belly. His powerful kisses betrayed his need and made her erupt in goosebumps. She felt a shiver pass through her despite the warmth pouring over them.

His heart beat frantically in his chest. He pushed her against the tiled wall, impatient to have his way with her. She let out a gasp as her warm back met the cold surface. 

Fingers digging into her skin, his rough ministrations had them both panting. 

Lara could feel that pleasurable ache deep within her, and with it could feel her slickness building. All she could think of was how much she wanted him right now. She returned every hungry, fervent kiss with her own fire.

She skimmed her hands down his rippling body, wrapping it around his hardness. He let out a harsh breath as she ran her hand along his length. Her firm, slow strokes causing him to suck hard on her shoulder, muffling the moan that escaped him.

He could wait no more. Kaiba hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She mumbled incoherently as his lips closed around her nipple, sucking hard. He bared his teeth, grating it along the over-sensitized flesh making Lara squirm but she was pinned and was unable to move much at all.

“Oh fuck, Seto!” Her voice was a harsh whisper. That response set his blood ablaze. He wanted her now. Without any preamble at all, he thrust deeply into her making her moan loudly. He set a hard, relentless pace, feeling sheer exhilaration with every thrust. 

Lara liked the fact that she was often the most powerful woman in a room. She loved the control she had over everything but there was nothing in the world that turned her on more than Kaiba taking control when they were together like this. Little did she know that she had the ultimate control over him, for there would never be anyone who could affect him like she did.

His guttural groans were a jolt to her core. She raked her nails across back wanting more of everything he had to give. They were both glad the water muffled the sounds that would surely have escaped the bathroom.

Kaiba could feel her walls start to clench and he knew she was close. Lara could feel the warmth radiate from her core to her extremities. It was as if the heat was chased by ecstasy. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she came, cursing in harsh breaths. Her warm, slick walls clamped down on him, the sensation throwing him over the edge.

“Ah, Lara,” he moaned, a strangled sound caught in his throat as he found his release, his body pushing her against the tiles. He leaned his forehead on her chest but did not let her go. He could still feel the aftershocks pass through her body.

Kaiba looked up at her through his lashes. She was glorious in her afterglow. Her eyes closed with her head against the wall, exposing her elegant neck. The way her wet hair clung to the tiles and her shoulder. The way her bosom rose and fell after her euphoria. He loved her more than he could say.

When she finally opened her eyes, she caught him still staring and bathed him in a glorious smile. He gently pulled out and set her on her feet. Coming back to their senses, they realised the water was still running and he tugged her under the jets.

“You sure you have to go?” he asked after kissing her passionately.

She laughed. “Yes.” Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him lightly, rinsed off and stepped out of the cubicle. She examined her appearance in the large mirror and noticed that her pink lips were swollen from Kaiba’s ravenous kisses. She smiled to herself while tinkering with her beauty products on the counter and when she looked up, he was standing behind her. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter.


	23. A Buoyant Heart and a Sinking Feeling

Upbeat music played through the speakers in the car with Lara drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and humming along. She was in a good mood despite the fact that she did not want to go shopping. Mokuba had said that a bit of time out would do her good so she listened and did not cancel with the girls.

Mai, Serenity, Tea and Rebecca waited at the Kame Game shop and stepped out into morning sun as soon as they saw the black Audi approach.

Lara rolled up to the entrance and unlocked the doors. Tea climbed into the front with the others buckling up in the back.

“Good morning ladies,” Lara greeted with a broad smile. She pulled out onto the road and drove off. Lara invited Rebecca along thinking it was a good way to get to know her a bit more and she really wanted to make an effort for Mokuba.

“Ooh, you’re in a good mood,” Tea observed.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Yeah there’s no way Lara could be in a bad mood today. I mean we’re getting her dress,” Serenity said innocently.

“Yeah, that’s the reason.” Lara caught Mai’s smirk in the rear view mirror and winked back.

“Shall we go straight to the store then get coffee afterwards?” Lara flicked on the indicator and glanced in her mirror.

“Sounds good,” Tea replied.

“Are you excited, Lara?” Serenity asked in a small voice.

“Sure.” Lara chuckled.

“You sound so enthusiastic,” Tea joked.

“All this has just never been my thing.” Lara looked at Rebecca in the mirror and knew she felt similarly. “You know what I mean, don’t you Rebecca?”

“That I do. Maybe it’s different when you have the right company.”

“I’m sure,” Lara replied.

“Have you chosen a wedding planner?” Tea enquired.

“Yeah, we met with her yesterday.”

“You and Kaiba?” Mai sounded disbelieving.

“Naturally. It’s his wedding too. He did leave earlier than I did though.”

“Did he say something like ‘I don’t have time for this nonsense’?” Tea deepened her voice doing a terrible impression.

Lara burst out laughing. “No, he just said that he’s busy and whatever I want goes.”

“Same thing,” Mai commented.

“Can I ask you something?” Tea fidgeted with the phone in her hands.

“You just did, but you can ask another.” Lara smirked.

Tea rolled her eyes but was determined to ask her question. “Are you really happy to be with Kaiba?”

Lara’s head snapped towards Tea, surprised by the question. She turned her gaze back to the road. 

“I guess I can understand why you would ask that. I really am happy with him. I know it’s hard to believe, but I love him deeply and I know he loves me. He's just the most amazing person.”

“Got it. I just had to check.” She smiled.

Lara chuckled but said nothing as she continued to drive along until they reached the boutique. She parked the car outside the large glass storefront that had the name  _ “Asami Matsubara” _ boldly displayed above the entrance. 

“I love her stuff!” Serenity squealed with delight as they entered the store.

“Yeah this place is pretty swanky but I guess with her being the most famous designer in Domino, it should be expected.” Tea said.

A trendily dressed woman immediately recognised Lara and made her way over. With an overly friendly smile she offered her help, pointedly ignoring the others.

“I’d like to have a dress designed. Is Miss Matsubara available? She should be expecting me.” Lara stood tall with her chin up. The others instantly noticed the difference between the Lara that was just with them in the car versus the commanding woman she now appeared to be.

“Yes, please follow me.” She showed them to an enclosed area at the back of the store where there was a modern looking plush victorian couch with a matching round ottoman and an ornate coffee table. Above it hung a bright chandelier and opposite the couch was what they assumed to be the large fitting room. It was currently closed with a heavy velvet curtain.

“Can I get you some champagne Miss Schroeder?” the assistant offered.

“Not for me thanks, but I’m sure my friends would love some.”

The lady smiled tightly and excused herself from their company. She was gone only a short while and returned with flute glasses on a tray and a bottle of pink champagne. The cork was removed with a loud ‘pop’ and she filled the glasses before leaving Lara and her friends alone.

“What a lovely girl,” Tea said with an uneven smile.

“I can’t stand the type,” Lara muttered under her breath.

The four women took their seats on the couch, elegantly sipping on the fizzy pink champagne. Lara sat on the ottoman, looking at the empty dress rail. She wondered how many dresses would eventually be hanging on it when they were done. A buzzing in her pocket interrupted her thoughts and upon pulling out her phone, he saw that it was from Germany. That was a surprise to her as it would be the early hours of the morning there.

“Excuse me girls, I have to take this.” She stood up and quickly answered the call, walking towards the far end of the room. “Hi Stefan.”

“Lara, I thought we were friends. Why did you not give me a heads up at least?” He sounded annoyed but Lara had no idea what he was talking about. If he stayed up just to talk to her, she knew it could not be good.

“Hello to you too. How are you doing?” she asked sweetly.

“Don’t give me that.” His voice grew low.

“Stefan I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The others watched Lara pace back and forth with a furrowed brow.

“Really? You know white hat is a bit of a grey area for us.”

“What, hacking?! Yeah I know that. Wait, Stefan I think you better tell me what happened from the start.”

“The security team noticed some unusual activity and tried to shut it down, we assumed the worst and reported in to HQ and ended up speaking to the dev team.”

“The Domino or Munich dev team?” She ran her hand through her hair.

“Both. We were then informed that it was white hat and the report would be sent to Kaiba Corp.”

“Stefan, I had no idea. You know my power does not extend over other departments but I will speak to Kaiba and get back to you. Can I just ask, who was in on the meeting from the Domino office?”

“Takeo Yamamoto and a few others.”

Her jaw clenched. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this.” She was determined to find out what was going on. “Thanks for telling me. Just by the way, I know Kaiba, the fact that someone was able to get in is going to piss him off. You guys will need to strengthen security around the platform.”

“Already on it Lara,” Stefan replied. His tone had calmed down considerably.

“Get some sleep,” she ordered.

“Yeah. Bye.” He hung up and Lara heaved a deep sigh trying to control her anger. She regarded the phone in her hands, toying with the idea of calling Kaiba immediately but this was probably not a conversation to have on the phone, so she pocketed the device and rejoined the group.

“That didn’t look good,” Rebecca said.

“It wasn’t. I’ll have to take care of it later.” They could hear the anger in her voice but the undercurrent of the threat took them by surprise.

“Are you okay Lara?” Serenity asked with sweet concern.

“Fine. Shall we find this magical dress?”

“Hun, don’t let whatever that was get to you.” Mai sat back, regarding Lara.

“Mai’s right.” Tea poured the smallest amount of champagne into an empty flute glass and handed it to Lara. “You’re marrying the man of your dreams and you should enjoy this.”

She raised her glass and everyone followed suit. They lifted the glasses to their lips, taking a sip. Lara’s was barely enough to wet her palate, but she appreciated the gesture.

“Miss Von Schroeder.” A pleasant voice greeted. Asami walked towards Lara with her assistant right behind.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Matsubara.” Lara shook the middle-aged woman’s hand.

“Asami, please. Congratulations on your engagement to Seto Kaiba. There are a lot of broken hearts in Domino right now.” She chuckled. Lara could not help but smile. Asami Matsubara was not what she was expecting.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of,” Lara joked.

“I wouldn’t worry. I’m so honoured you chose me to design your dress. Do you have any idea what you’re looking for?”

“Kind of. I don’t want anything big and poofy, and nothing overly lacey either. Just something that would look good with my complete lack of curves.”

“Oh come on Lara! You have a great body.” Tea shook her head.

“You four don’t get to say anything about great bodies, look at you. I’m just tall.”

“And I think I know the perfect dress for you.” Asami smiled. “I think you should try on some of the off the-the-rack dresses we have hanging up and once we are set on a style we can get you to try on the sample dress and take it from there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lara said pleasantly. Asami took her assistant aside and spoke to her quietly. She disappeared to the front and returned a while later with an armful of dresses in varying shades of white.

Asami took a seat while the assistant hung up the dresses on the rail and handed one over to Lara who carried it into the fitting room and pulled the curtains closed behind her. She examined the ivory mermaid dress hanging up on the wall and with no real feeling of excitement or dread, began peeling off her clothes.

She was thankful that this dress seemed easy to get into. She flattened the fabric against her stomach and twisted around, glimpsing her back in the mirror.

The curtain was pulled aside and she stepped out to mixed reactions. Serenity gasped in awe while the other three scrunched up their faces and shook their heads. Lara laughed at the responses she got but Asami had no reaction at all. She merely instructed Lara to turn around and made some notes.

“You have a very nice back, I think we could bring some attention to it. Would you like that?” Asami asked. Lara had never in her life expected to be talking about her back. The whole situation seemed ludicrous to her.

“I’m fine with it but maybe not something as plunging as this.”

Asami nodded and Lara was handed another dress. If she thought the first dress showed off a little too much, it was nothing on the second. She did not even bother looking at herself in the mirror before stepping out. All four girls’ jaws dropped. Between the copious amounts of mesh  and high slits, there was nothing to love about it.

“Not this one,” Lara said with finality. Tea and Mai exchanged smirks when they noticed the reddish mark on her shoulder. Rebecca glanced away, seemingly uncomfortable by the sight of what caught the other’s attention. Lara looked at the point on her body that they were staring at and with a huffed giggle, she went back into the change room.

This went on for longer than Lara would have liked. She would try on a dress, get a reaction from the girls which often was not unanimous, and then she would try on another. Eventually, Asami fetched a dress she thought would be perfect and when Lara walked out of the fitting room, all four of her friends were clearly blown away.

“I like it too.” She smiled.

“Anything on this you don’t like?” Asami asked.

“Just the lace,” Lara answered as she inspected the details on the dress.

“Fetch the sheath sample,” she said addressing her assistant who nodded and walked off. “I think we have our style.” She smiled confidently at Lara.

Soon, Lara found herself in a basic dress used purely for the silhouette of the design. She stood on a low stool in front of an ornate mirror while Asami and her assistant made rough sketches and notes, all the while asking Lara her opinion on the various choices she had.

“I like the idea of silk satin underneath with a thin layer over that would have all the bead work and both will extend for a dramatic train.” Asami pinched and tucked the dress while she explained her idea.

“I like that. The train shouldn’t be too long. It’s going to be a garden wedding,” Lara informed her.

“Good to know.” She placed a long plain cathedral veil on Lara’s head which the assistant pinned in place.

“What do you think?”

“Aww Lara! You look beautiful!” Tea gushed.

“I love it.” And Lara really did. For the first time everything around her wedding seemed very real.

“We’ll bead the edge to match the dress. Nothing more,” Asami said.

“Perfect.”

Lara was helped out of the dress and quickly put her jeans back on. Asami informed her of when she could expect the final design and of her first fitting. She thanked the two women and the group left the store, heading for the café. Lara was buoyant.

She drove them to the café that Serenity had picked out. It was a cute, colourful little place. As was habit, Lara led them to a booth at the back of the shop and waited for the waitress to hand them their menus.

“Why do you always choose a table at the back of the store?” Tea asked as she slid next to her.

“I can see everyone in the shop and I know where my exits are,” she said simply. Tea immediately regretted her decision to ask. It seemed obvious now. The waitress approached their table handing out menus before she had the opportunity to apologize, and once she left, Lara steered the conversation away from her thoughts.

“How did you find this place Serenity?”

“Joey and I come here sometimes.”

“That knucklehead is really sweet.” Mai smiled down at her menu but Lara could see her features soften. She enjoyed witnessing the various relationships of the gang of friends Mokuba had introduced her to. They made the world seem a little more normal.

"What?" Lara asked when she caught Serenity staring.

"Oh I was just admiring your lips. Are you wearing a plumping gloss?"

Tea and Mai looked at each other, very obviously trying not to laugh.

Lara's fingers moved to lightly touch her lips at the question.

"No. Just the same one as usual."

"You should tell Kaiba to take it easy on you when you're going to step out in public," Mai teased and Tea snickered.

"Are you two quite done?" Lara laughed.

"No," they said together. She shook her head and glanced down at the menu, feeling the heat rise up her neck and for the second time that morning, felt her phone buzz. Without taking her eyes off the card in front of her, she pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked the screen. Finally looking at the device in her hand, she saw that it was a text from Kaiba. It was just a single word.

 

_ Surviving? _

 

Tea glanced at the screen over Lara’s shoulder and did well to hide her chuckle. Lara sent back a quick response.

 

_ Barely XD _

_ Actually already done. Just grabbing coffee with the girls. _

 

She placed the phone on the table and noticed the others looking at her.

“What?” she asked.

“We always know when you’re texting Kaiba; you smile at your phone. It’s cute.” Serenity giggled. 

Lara shrugged, hoping to hide her blush. “Shall we order?”

Once everyone knew what they wanted, the waitress was called over who quickly scribbled it all down on her tiny notepad. She took the menus and left only to return a few minutes later with a tray bearing their warm drinks and cakes.

The sound of forks scraping on plates filled the space of their booth as they all savoured their little treats. Surprising even to her, Lara was enjoying her time out, but her mind was still preoccupied with the call she received earlier. In fact, she was so distracted that she did not realize that she had been asked a question until she saw four pointed stares fixed on her.

“What? Sorry I missed that,” she said with her fork hanging in the air.

Tea chuckled. “Mai asked you about The Afternoon show. How was it?”

“Yeah. We saw it yesterday,” Serenity added.

“It was good. Kei was very pleasant. She didn’t stray too far into dangerous topics,” Lara answered.

“We saw that, the audience questions were rather invasive,” Tea said.

“They were but people are always curious about high-profile individuals.”

“That’s true,” Tea agreed.

“You did a great job, though. Even my brother went online to check what Kaiba Corp. has planned,” Serenity said.

“You must be pretty popular at the office right now. What did Kaiba think of it?” Rebecca asked.

“Seto was happy with the way I handled things. His concern is always the image of the company, I mean it sells our products. I think it came at the right time though because last night we saw a real spike in site traffic. You can always expect that after a bit of publicity but it was higher than we anticipated.”

“People are always curious when it comes to Kaiba corp.,” Tea said.

“Not just that, I think they want to know more about Lara and Kaiba,” Rebecca said as she took a sip of her drink.

“No Beck, they want to know more about Kaiba. He’s ridiculously popular around here and if I want to have an easy time living in Domino, I have to win over everyone in the city. That takes a lot of calculated steps.”

“I’m sure it does hun, but you can’t control everything.”

“Mai’s right.” Tea took a little sip of her drink and placed the cup down on the saucer with soft clink.

“She is, but it doesn’t stop me from trying,” Lara said. “The thing is that it’s my job to make sure the publicity is good and that the marketing works, but beyond that, I need to show everyone, the board included, that Seto didn’t make a bad decision hiring me. And personally, I need to show the world that Seto and I are solid.”

“I take it things are still bad with Yamamoto.” Tea turned to face Lara, curious to know more.

“You have no idea. The stressful thing is I don’t know how far this thing goes.” The others could hear the exasperation in her voice.

“Because of Pegasus’ message,” Tea stated.

“That amongst other things,” Lara replied.

“Why can’t things ever be easy?” Serenity asked softly as she picked at her cake.

“Believe me, I’ve been asking myself that very same question.”

“Here’s the thing, Kaiba doesn’t give you any special treatment.” Tea said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Of course not.” Lara was indignant.

“So what’s the gripe about then?” Mai asked.

“I think I’m in the way of whatever the actual plan is,” Lara said lowly.

“That doesn’t bode well for you.” Tea knew exactly how dangerous things could get at Kaiba Corp. After all, she and her group of friends had helped Mokuba many years ago when Kaiba was in trouble. 

“No, but I’m certain I can handle it.”

“Oh we’re pretty sure about that.” Tea laughed.

The women enjoyed their coffees and chatted for only a little while longer. Lara was anxious to get back to the house and talk to Kaiba about the phone call she had received earlier. It was troubling and even though she enjoyed her time out, the thought was constantly on her mind.

Lara bid the others goodbye when she dropped them off at the game shop once more. She did not go up to greet Yugi even though would have liked to. There was only one goal right now.

The conversation with Stefan was on repeat in her mind the entire drive back. In fact, she only realized that she was home when she was switching the car off.

She entered the house heading towards the stairs, anticipating that Kaiba would be in his study but she could hear his voice coming from the kitchen. She found him and Mokuba talking as he busied himself with the coffee machine.

“Lara, you’re back,” Mokuba said brightly. “How was your shopping trip?”

“Okay, but we can talk about that later. I got an interesting call today.”

“From whom?” Kaiba turned around to face her while the machine buzzed and whirred as dark, rich coffee streamed from its spout.

“Stefan at Schroeder, he was pretty upset. Did either of you okay a white hat hack?”

“What?” Irritation flashed across Kaiba’s face.

“No. Neither of us did.” Mokuba looked to his brother then at Lara. Like a flash of lightning, realization struck all three of them.

“Then we have a problem,” Lara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you want check out my Tumblr for updates, art and other randomness Scarletbelle


	24. Boomerang

“Tell me everything,” Kaiba growled.

“Stefan called me up to say he wasn’t happy that there was a hack. It’s not something Schroeder Corp. ever okayed. He explained that they noticed something strange and queried it with the dev team of both offices when they were told that it was white hat and HQ would receive the report of the findings. So I asked him who they actually spoke to and he said-”

“Yamamoto.” Kaiba finished for her.

“Yeah.” Lara sat on the barstool next Mokuba who was leaning on the marble counter.

“It’s fishy but it’s also possible that he did ask for it. I mean that is part of his job,” Mokuba said.

“Yes, but you have to admit the timing is weird.”

“Yeah. Why doesn’t Schroeder approve of white hat?” Mokuba asked.

“Initially it was because of the type of business Schroeder Corp. was. My father didn’t trust anyone and he would have been less than happy knowing someone knew ways of gaining inside information. Then about a decade ago, the country had a law passed that essentially criminalized hacking, but it made no distinction between black, white and grey hat. When that distinction eventually came, because numerous companies complained that security would be compromised, the board at Schroeder decided we would stick to the way things were always done. We didn’t need anyone getting their hands on our work.”

“But things are different now, they’re part of Kaiba Corp.,” Mokuba said.

“That may be Mokuba, but we’re still walking a tight rope between them and us,” Kaiba said. “I would not have okayed that. It would have been an unnecessary risk.”

“So you knew about the policy,” Lara said.

“Of course I did. The first thing we need to do is find out exactly what Yamamoto did. Like you said the timing is no accident. Did you check your emails today?” Kaiba asked her.

“No.” She pulled out her phone from her pocket and opened the email app. A slew of messages streamed in but Kaiba was obviously referring to the only one marked urgent. 

“Du willst mich wohl verarschen!”

“They called for an emergency board meeting first thing Monday,” Mokuba said.

“Yeah and first thing Monday, I’m on a plane to the States.” Lara saw red. “It’s Yamamoto and Fukuhara. This makes so much more sense now. He set the whole damn thing up and when I’m unable to respond, he’d get the board to do his dirty work for him!”

“Calm down, Lara,” Mokuba said gently. 

She snapped her head in his direction, glowering at him. “Calm down?!”

“Nothing will happen at that meeting Lara.” Kaiba moved to sit next to her, grasping her hand firmly in his. “Get Natsumi to rearrange your schedule, you’ll take a later flight or the jet.”

“Yeah, you need to be there. I know you’re angry, but you can’t let him get to you,” Mokuba said.

“Easier said than done right now, Mokuba!” Lara snapped. She left the brothers in the kitchen and they were wise enough not to follow her. She tossed her handbag onto the bed and marched into the bathroom. Mokuba was right, she could not let Yamamoto get under her skin. Bending over the sink, she splashed some cold water on her face.

There were a couple of things that she needed to do. The first thing she did was call Natsumi. She explained the situation and just as usual, Natsumi did not disappoint Lara. She went straight down to the office and rearranged Lara’s schedule.

The second thing was to find out all she could about Fukuhara. There had to be a reason why he was so keen to be in on this plan and given that he had shown no hostility towards her, she could not think of any reason he would be happy with what was going on.

Lara trudged back downstairs and found the kitchen empty. Looking around, she found Mokuba in the lounge with his laptop on his lap. He looked up as she sat next to him.

“Hey Mokes, I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I called Natsumi. She’s at the office right now handling everything.”

“Good. It’s going to be okay Lara.” Mokuba put his laptop aside, turning to face her. 

“I know it is Mokes, but it doesn’t stop this from getting to me sometimes,” she admitted.

“Of course. You’re human,” he stated simply.

“Unfortunately,” she deadpanned.

“So what’s your plan of action?” Mokuba asked. He knew Lara would be out for blood.

“Oh I’m going into that meeting armed to the hilt. If they want a fight, they’ll get one,” Lara said with cold determination.

“And what about the plan to wait out Pegasus?”

“Oh I’m not going to get into all of that. Since we already know what they are going to use as ammunition, we can go in prepared. Yamamoto has no idea that Stefan called me.”

“That’s true.”

“Yup. You and Seto can show no bias going in so I’m just going to use the time I have left to dig.”

“It’s not bias if they are wrong.”

“Yes, but we don’t want anyone to think that you guys have already made up your minds because of our involvement. That would just make life harder for me.”

“We’ll be fair. We always are, but you know Seto is going to chew him out.”

“Absolutely, and we get ringside seats.” she smirked.

“Sucks that all this happened today,” Mokuba said.

“It doesn’t matter.” Lara shrugged.

“It does. Did you at least try to have a good time?” Mokuba teased.

“I did. Trying on dress after dress was tedious but it was nice doing it with the girls.”

“Have you settled on anything?” Mokuba asked curiously.

“I did. I’ll get the final design soon and have my first fitting in a few weeks.”

“That’s great! You know, I’m a little surprised that you agreed to have Mai come along.”

“We’ve reached an understanding. I think she sees that I don’t want what she has, my friendship with the guys has not affected her life. She said she gets protective over the guys and while I’m sure that’s true, I think it was an excuse at the time.”

“She used to be very lonely. I think these guys were her first real friends,” Mokuba informed Lara.

“And your only friend was Seto before them. It doesn’t mean you treat others with automatic hostility, but we agreed to start over.”

“I’m glad. It makes things a lot less tense when we go out.”

“I guess.” She chuckled.

“Since you guys kissed and made up, have you decided who will be your bridesmaid?”

“Bridesmaid?! I was thinking more along the lines of a best person. I’m assuming Seto is only going to ask you to stand beside him.”

“Yeah, he already told me.”

“Told you?” She laughed.

“Yes, because he doesn’t ask.” Mokuba grinned, laughter bright in his eyes. “How did he ask you to marry him? What were his actual words?”

“Marry me.” Lara replied. “I see your point.”

“So who is this best person going to be?”

“I was thinking Yugi. He’s family and I enjoy his company.”

“That would be awesome except…”

“Except what?”

“Who is going to help you into your dress?”

“I didn’t think about that.”

“Maybe Tea is a better idea,” Mokuba suggested.

“Maybe. I’ll think about it. Anyway, I have to talk to Seto,” Lara said as she stood up.

“And I have to get back to digging.”

“For?”

“I’m accessing the calendars in Yamamoto’s department to see if anyone scheduled that call in. If they did, I could expose a weak link in the chain.”

“You could also check who swiped their security passes to use any of the meeting rooms on that level,” Lara suggested.

“That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll leave you to it.”

Lara walked up to the study where she was sure Kaiba would be busy. Knocking lightly on the door, she pushed it open before he could invite her in. Sure enough, he was seated behind his desk concentrating on the screen in front of him.

“What are you busy with?” she asked walking around to his side of the table.

“Going through everything I got off Fukuhara’s computer,” Kaiba said without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Anything interesting come up?” Lara asked looking over his shoulder.

“Yes, but nothing relating to the hack so far.”

“Ah well, I think we need to deal with the most urgent issue first before we unravel everything else.”

She walked back around to the other side of the desk and placed her laptop on the table, sitting opposite him as she began collating the information that would be her ammunition.

Lara made several calls back and forth to Germany, calling in favours with people who remained friendly towards her. Though they did not interact with each other as they were both focussed on different tasks, Kaiba frequently watched her over the top of his screen.

She was making good progress but the thought about Fukuhara still nagged at her. She knew he would have Yamamoto’s back in the meeting and already knew about the legalities of the hack, but so did she and so did Kaiba. It was likely that he would state that nothing illegal had happened but would quote the company policies. She also figured that the angle Yamamoto was going to take would be that Lara caused a security risk that led to the hack.

There would be no other way it could be blamed on her otherwise. She had nothing to do with security.

Lara worked late into the night, not even breaking for dinner. It took Kaiba pulling her away from her laptop to eventually get some rest but even then, her mind never stopped working.

Kaiba pulled her close in bed and while that allowed her to fall asleep quickly in his warm embrace, her rest was troubled. She tossed and turned and when she did sleep deeply, she had disturbing dreams that would wake her.

When morning finally broke Lara was both ready to start the day and mentally drained.

“Hey.” She smiled sleepily. Kaiba brushed her hair away from her face but his expression was impassive. She stretched and kissed him lightly before attempting to get out of bed but Kaiba pulled her back to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Why does anything have to be wrong?” he retorted.

“Okay, let me rephrase. We have lots to do, shouldn’t we get up?” she said lightly.

“In a moment.” He held her against him. “You need to stop stressing.”

“I’m not stressed,” she said unconvincingly.

“The fact that you barely slept says otherwise,” he countered.

“You can’t say anything about that Seto,” she mumbled as she cuddled closer.

“Yes I can. Talk to me Lara. What’s got you so rattled?”

“I don’t know. I guess maybe it’s that I’ve worked really hard for a very long time to get to where I am now, and he’s trying to destroy that.”

“That hasn’t changed in the past few weeks.”

“No but now it’s as if he has extra backing behind him. Also, I’m trying to figure Fukuhara out. He hasn’t had an issue with me before so what’s his motive. It bugs me that someone can have no issue with me or my work but still go along with some stupid plot to get me fired.”

“We’ll figure this out, I told you that. You need to trust me,” Kaiba said lowly.

“Of course I do!”

Kaiba pressed a kiss to her head. “You need a distraction.”

Lara huffed out a laugh. “Really?”

“Yes. You need to be prepared for tomorrow and I know you are. How about this, you get changed and meet me in the gym.”

“The gym?”

“Yes, for a sparring session. You’ve had a couple of training sessions already and Kenji says you’re picking it up quickly.”

“Sparring?! Seto, I’ve had two sessions. Why is this so important to you?”

“Because who knows what we’re going into. I get the feeling your right hook is just not going to cut it, and if the time comes, I need to know you can protect yourself should we get separated.”

“Seto you’re talking like you know it’s going to be life or death.”

“Lara, do you remember the first thing you said after you escaped the van?”

“No.”

“ ‘Please don’t hurt me’ that’s what you said. I’m doing all I can to make sure that never happens again.”

“Seto,” she breathed, a lump forming in her throat. She kissed him ardently, overwhelmed by the depth of his love for her. 

“How about this? When I get back from the states, you can put me through my paces,” she offered when they broke apart. “I’d feel a lot better if I spent today looking for the best way to draw blood.”

“I can agree to those terms,” he replied.

“Which reminds me; when I’m gone for the next two weeks, I have a feeling that Misaki is going to be pushed on you again. I don’t want you to reject her as forcefully as usual.”

“What?!” he growled.

Lara propped her head up on her hand so she could look into his eyes as she spoke. “You heard me. If she gives you a box of chocolates, don’t toss them into the garbage, just leave them untouched on your desk, or if she’s trying to come on to you, just brush her aside instead of being a brute.”

“Lara…”

“It’s your turn to trust me.”

“Are you going to tell me your plan?”

“Yes, but I need to move a piece on the board first.”

Kaiba searched her eyes, looking for some reason that he could use to quash this idea, but all he saw was flame.

“Fine.”

Cradling his cheek in her warm hand, Lara kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers in a fervent kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and as if she weighed nothing at all, flipped her over eliciting a squeal and a giggle from her.

“I wish you were coming with me,” she said.

“I do too.”

“I’ll make up for it when I’m back,” she said smiling; her words holding so much carnal promise.

“I’ll make sure you do,” he grinned.

After laying together for a little while longer, trying to make the most of their last morning waking beside the other for a few days, the two of them agreed it was time to start the day.

Lara joined Kaiba under the hot shower. It felt good to have the water run along her body, heating her to her core.

“Seto, I had an idea I wanted to run by you. It’s about the AI and holographic tech we have.”

“Let me get this straight, you’re with me, naked in a shower and you want to talk shop? I must be losing it,” he pouted.

Lara slapped him across the chest with her puff, leaving a splatter of fragrant suds on his skin.

“Don’t be so dramatic, I remembered now.” She laughed.

“What’s your idea?” he asked, smiling. He was genuinely curious.

“I was thinking of offering holographic screens and an AI for vehicles.”

“I’m listening.”

“Okay, so you know how most high-end vehicles have touch interfaces but it still warns you about using it while driving? Well, a voice activated AI could do the tasks that would normally take your eyes off the road or your hands off the steering. And the screen would display whatever it needed to as usual but with it being a hologram, we could have adjustable projectors so the interface could be projected where it’s most convenient for the driver. That way if the AI fails to recognize what the driver is trying to say, they can easily do it themselves without looking away from the road too much.”

“That’s not a bad idea. If you show me real interest from the market for such a concept, I’ll get R&D working on a prototype.”

“Great!” She was excited. It was something new for her to sink her teeth into and while she already had more going on than she needed, Lara always enjoyed a new challenge.

 

When Monday morning finally dawned, Lara was ready to march into battle. She had no idea how things would pan out, but she felt ready for whatever could possibly be thrown at her. A small part of her hoped that Yamamoto wanted to play dirty. It would be the excuse she needed to no longer hold back.

The first thing she did when she arrived at her office was to send a text. It was short, to the point and she knew they would listen to her instruction.

 

_“Will be calling. Listen carefully, it won’t be a pocket dial.”_

 

The minutes counted down loudly. Every tick from the small clock on her desk seemed to echo off the walls. When it was finally time to head to the boardroom, Lara heaved a deep sigh, collected her things and strode purposefully out of her office.

Natsumi gave a her a tight smile which Lara returned. 

As expected, she was the first to enter the room and took her usual seat, two chairs away from Kaiba.

Soon enough the other members began arriving in waves. When Yamamoto entered with Fukuhara, the two deliberately sat opposite Lara. The taunting smirk on his face made Lara’s blood boil but she kept her composure. A perfect vision of poise.

As soon as Kaiba pulled open the glass door, Lara put her phone on silent. She made a call and switched the screen off before placing the device on the table next to her folder.

Kaiba and Mokuba took their seats and the meeting was immediately called to order. Yamamoto was given the first opportunity to speak given that he was the one who called for the meeting.

As expected, he launched into the hacking saga, twisting it around for the benefit of everyone in the room.

“Late Friday it came to our attention that there was a massive security issue with the new gaming platform created for the MOBA. It would have had dire consequences not only for our customers and their private information, but also for the company. As a result we contacted a specialist to establish the weaknesses so we could have a fix in place as soon as possible.

“It is important to note that the vulnerability had come from one of the digital distribution platforms that Miss Schroeder had brokered a deal with.” Lara caught Mokuba’s eye when Yamamoto said this. It was obvious he had no idea how much the three of them actually knew.

“One must ask themselves if she knew about the security risk they posed before she agreed to align our company with them.” He continued.

“Yamamoto, under whose authority did you okay the hack?” Kaiba asked.

“My own. There was no time, we had to act immediately.” Yamamoto’s confidence was grinding and the rapt attention of everyone at the table was annoying Lara.

“Mr Kaiba, let me assure you that no laws were broken. There was precedent to refer to and a distinctinction between the intents on penetrating a computer security system had been made. We are aware that the now obsolete policies of Schroeder Corp. was that white hat hacking would not be allowed within the company, but Kaiba Corp. did not address it during the acquisition.” Fukuhara addressed Kaiba without faltering and all Kaiba could see was Johnson. Even his mannerisms were the same. He chided himself for not having picked up on it sooner.

“Schroeder Corp. was a problem Miss Schroeder brought to our doorstep and now, it is her actions that could affect the entirety of this company. I suggest we make a vote to have her removed from the board.” Yamamoto looked at Lara out the corner of his eye, he was far too smug.

“Well, that’s not for you to decide.” Kaiba stared daggers at the man who sat back in his chair, not quite chastened, but it was enough to keep him quiet. “Miss Schroeder, what do you have to say?”

“First let me address the issue of the deal with the DDP. That was not an agreement made in a vacuum, we had authority to close on that. Additionally, several departments, including yours, Mr Yamamoto, sat in on that and have been liaising since. I have the correspondence to prove it. Secondly, while I was instrumental in the acquisition of what was Schroeder Corp., I can assure you it was not with any ulterior motive. We can already see the benefit of the new division.” Lara’s voice was strong as she addressed the entire table. “Lastly, I am the CMO of this company meaning my department and I deal with marketing. I won’t bore you with the details of how go about our various strategies but the one thing we don’t do, is work the back end. That falls on you Mr Yamamoto, am I correct? So how would it have been my fault when it is your department that has to work with the DDP to host a game in order to sell it?” She could see the others pondering her words.

“I would like to pose a question to Mr Yamamoto as I feel he has been deliberately misleading. As it happens I know that the supposed white hat hack was the only strange activity on the platform and that was what triggered the alarm with security. There was in fact no issue with the security of the platforms with any of our DDP partners. Mr Yamamoto, it would appear that you have been caught out in a lie. So what was the purpose of calling for this meeting?” Lara doused him in an unflinching glare. She could see a vein throbbing in his temple. She turned her face away, discreetly ending the call, and kept her eyes on Kaiba for his reaction.

“I believe you were asked a question,” he said smoothly. The room was silent. Yamamoto opened and closed his mouth a few times but no noise escaped.

“Fukuhara, you seem to have had a lot of time to research the legalities given the suddenness of this alleged emergency situation,” Mokuba accused.

“Mokuba, sir, it is my job to know these things.” A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

“The only thing that seems to have happened is a hack. If it is in fact white hat, I expect to see the results of it on my table immediately after this meeting but I suspect that won’t happen. Yamamoto, you have lied to the board, and you authorized an act that you had no authority to, you’re lucky that I am not having you thrown off the board right now. What you will be, is suspended without pay while we investigate this matter further.” Kaiba’s word was final. 

“What?!” he raged.

“I suggest you control yourself Mr Yamamoto, it’s not too late to go to a vote,” Mokuba said assertively.

It was obvious that whatever decision Kaiba took, the rest of the members would be in full support.

“Lara, get in contact with Munich. I want you to make sure everything is smoothed over,” Kaiba instructed.

“I’ll get right on it.”

“Fukuhara, you’re on thin ice,” Kaiba threatened.

Once everyone was dismissed, Lara picked up her belongings and exited the boardroom last. A vice grip closed around her arm yanking her to the side. Yamamoto was seething.

“This wasn’t about you but now, you’re on borrowed time.”

“Get. Your. Hands. Off me. Don’t you dare threaten me. This suspension is nothing, just the beginning,” she said softly, calmly. 

“You’re right, it is the beginning. Don’t thi-” Yamamoto was interrupted by a large hand prying his grip off her.

“Step away Yamamoto, or I’ll have security throw you out,” Mokuba said through gritted teeth. The frothing man was about to protest but he was stared down. “Get your things and leave. Now.” Mokuba easily won the glaring contest and Yamamoto walked away.

“You okay?” Mokuba asked.

“Fine, Mokes. Come on, let’s go.”

He walked with Lara to Kaiba’s office, standing at the window to give his brother some privacy to say their hurried goodbyes. Again, he went with her to her office and feeling rather protective, escorted her all the way to the car where Roland waited to drive her to the airport.

“Call me as soon as you land,” Mokuba ordered.

“You know I will.” She hugged him goodbye before climbing into the car that sped off into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du willst mich wohl verarschen - you've got to be kidding me


	25. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Happy New Year all you wonderful people! Hope 2020 is happy and prosperous year for everyone :)

Kaiba had arranged for the smaller of the KC jets from their private fleet to fly Lara to America. She never approved of such wasteful expenditure but she had to concede that she had very little choice. Roland helped her with her luggage, ensuring it was safely stowed away.

“Have a safe flight Lara,” he bid.

“Thanks Roland.” She smiled but Roland could see that there was something off.

“Don't worry Lara, we'll help Mr Kaiba get to the bottom of this.”

“I don't doubt that,” she said eyes crinkling. “See you in two weeks.” With great effort, she turned around and climbed the stairs. She had work to do, she knew this, but it felt like Domino was where she had to be. With a sigh, Lara entered the cabin and found a surprise awaiting her.

Both Kenji and Fuguta were seated, ready to leave with her.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Mr Kaiba was reluctant have you leave without protection,” Fuguta answered.

“And let me guess, Seto thought you could whip me into shape while we're away.” She grinned at Kenji.

“Yeah. I'm assuming he didn't mention this to you,” Kenji said somewhat uncomfortably.

“He did not, but I'm glad he did it.” Her voice softened and she took her seat at the table. It always touched her when he made little gestures like these. It was as if he had a direct line to her thoughts before she even had them.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text, then switched it into flight mode. Fuguta announced that he was going to have a word with the pilot and not long after, the plane began to taxi.

 

Kaiba was sitting behind his desk, his fingers knitted together in front of his face. The uneasiness he felt was hard to shake and Mokuba's report of what had happened outside the boardroom only fueled the feeling. 

The harsh vibration of his phone against the desk startled him out of his reverie. Unlocking the device, he saw it was a message from Lara.

 

_ “Thank you” _

 

He could not help the small, fleeting smile that crossed his features and it was in that moment that Mokuba entered his office. He saw his brother with his phone in hand and knew almost instantly what he was looking at.

“I take it Lara was fine with Fuguta and Kenji tagging along.” He strode into the office like he owned it, comfortably seating himself opposite his brother. Kaiba no longer looked to see who it was opening his door. Mokuba had developed the habit years ago and it was unlikely to ever change; not that Kaiba ever wanted it to.

“She seems to be.”

“What's bothering you?” Mokuba asked.

“Yamamoto said it wasn't about her,” Kaiba said.

“Yeah he did.”

“You realise that means it's about me.”

“Or us. The Kaibas.” Mokuba stated. “I know that look Seto, before you go blaming yourself, maybe you need to find out what's actually going on.”

“I intend to Mokuba, but-”

“But nothing. Lara knew all along what she was in for. Why do you think she's been working so hard at getting everyone on your side. She knows the danger and she's trying to manage it with you.”  Mokuba was animated in his forcefulness. It was important to him that his brother understood that no one, apart from himself, ever blamed him.

“I can't shake this feeling that we know exactly who is behind all of this.” Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. The frustration was getting to him.

“I know what you mean. Do we have any clues from Fukuhara's pc or Yamamoto's? Mokuba asked.

“Yes. I was able to glean some information off his phone too. Mostly planning with Yamamoto, but nothing we don't already know except this.” Kaiba spun his laptop around so that Mokuba could read everything that was contained in the open file, and moved to stand by the window, gazing out over Domino but seeing none of it.

Mokuba's eyes scanned over the screen, reading line after line of messages and emails between the two directors.

“How did you get the stuff off his phone?” Mokuba asked, not lifting his gaze away from the laptop.

Kaiba turned around to face his brother, leaning against the large pane of glass. “Uploaded a virus to his computer that infected his phone when he connected it. I've been able to see everything since yesterday.”

Mokuba nodded and the office returned to silence.

“Whoa, Lara was right!” he exclaimed after a while.

“Partly. Read the whole conversation,” Kaiba instructed.

Mokuba slowly scrolled through, not wanting to misunderstand anything that he read.

_ “...I realise that Misaki is the key for your social standing, but let's not forget the real plan” _

_ “I haven't forgotten, but you are not following through just because of loyalty. You stand to gain as much as I do.” _

_ “I don't deny that but I'm not the one throwing my daughter at Kaiba in the hopes that he takes a liking to her. Even if it works, you still won't be a Kaiba.” _

_ “But Misaki could carry one, and I would be interim president. If she is with him, I will be untouchable.” _

_ “Well those are just plans. Lara is still a risk. She and Kaiba hold too much power together and she doesn't appear to be going anywhere” _

_ “For now. We’ll get her off the board, it will be a matter of time. The hack is key. She brought in Schroeder, so it's only fitting that she should be the cause of it's vulnerability.” _

_ “Yes. Remember this hack isn't meant to be harmless.” _

_ “You don't have to remind me. I know what we have to do.” _

_ “Good. The meeting should be interesting. What do we do if it doesn't get rid of Lara?” _

_ “Then we just have to find a more permanent solution. I'm sure he would approve.” _

 

“This is crazy, Seto. Well, at least we know why they're trying to play matchmaker.” Mokuba placed the laptop back in its place after he went through everything.

“It's both our lives on the line here Mokuba. We need to get you safe.”

“I am safe Seto. Let me help.”

“Mokuba,” Kaiba growled.

“Seto.” Mokuba stood his ground. “You don't have a choice bro. Besides, what's important right now is to figure out who 'he' is. This is why you wanted Kenji to go with Fuguta.”

“Lara likes him, it will be easier for her to trust him.” Kaiba sat back down in his chair with a sigh.

“Have you told her?”

“Not everything. I'll call her when she lands.”

 

Lara decided to use the hours to get as much work done as she could. She forced herself to keep her mind on the tasks at hand but still wondered what Kaiba and Mokuba were doing. Were they uncovering more information? She looked over to the cream coloured couch were Kenji was fast asleep. Fuguta had only just sat back down after doing yet another round on the plane.

She wondered what he was checking on since there were only a handful of people in it and they were thousands of feet in the air, but if it made him feel better, she would not stop him.

The fact that he was on board showed Lara just how worried Kaiba was. He trusted Roland and Fuguta above anyone else. The only exception she could think of was Mokuba.

She tried to push the thoughts away, part of her knew that if there was something to tell, Kaiba would let her know. With great difficulty, Lara managed to return to her work.

The sky was black when the plane finally approached the runway that was illuminated by gems of gold and red. When it finally came to a stop and the stairs were lowered, Fuguta rose first, ensuring that it was safe for Lara to disembark. Despite her protests, Kenji helped her with her luggage while the large bodyguard walked a step behind her, keenly aware of everything around them.

Lara went to the car hire counter to pick up the vehicle that she had instructed Natsumi to rent but was told that there had been a change of plan. Instead of the comfortable saloon she wanted, she received the keys to a black, armoured SUV. Lara supposed she could be thankful that it was still a discreet enough vehicle, and was happy for the blackened windows.

“Please allow me to drive, Lara,” Fuguta said with an outstretched hand.

“It's really not necessary.” She sighed.

“It's my job ma'am.”

Lara laughed as she handed him the fob in her hand. “Is it ma'am again?”

Fuguta took the keys and wordlessly opened the door for her but she could see the redness creep up his neck.

Once Kenji and Fuguta were buckled in, they set off for the Kaiba Hotel, where they would be staying during their visit. Just as she promised she would, the first thing she did was call Mokuba to let him know that she had landed safely. The next call was to Kaiba who asked her to video call when she woke up. It was a curious request, but she did not think all that much about it. Obviously it was important.

For once, Lara was thankful for the massive time difference. It allowed her time to get a little rest before having to go to the office. As soon as they were checked in and her suite was swept by Fuguta and Kenji, Lara was in bed and without any effort at all, fell asleep.

 

It felt as if she had only blinked when her alarm rang. Her lids were heavy as she disentangled herself from the covers and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. It was while she was brushing her teeth that she remembered Kaiba's words. Feeling a lot more awake, she hurried through her shower and dressed even faster before calling. She knew it would be late in Domino but it was unlikely that Kaiba would be resting.

Lara stretched over the bed, grabbing her phone off the bedside table. She leaned against the pillows and called Kaiba who answered immediately.

“Hey,” she greeted, smiling.

Lara really was a sight for sore eyes, Kaiba felt like he had let out a breath he had been holding in all day when he saw her.

“Missing me already?” she smirked.

“Of course.” Lara could see that he was in bed, sitting against the headboard.

“So what's up?” she asked.

“It's about Yamamoto and Fukuhara.” Kaiba immediately had Lara's attention.

“Oh? What did you find out?”

“There's more to what we talked about last night,” Kaiba said. Lara could see the worry around his eyes.

“Tell me.”

“So you know that you weren't far off the mark with the status assumption.”

“Yeah.”

“Yamamoto is hoping for Misaki to carry my heir-”

“WHAT?!” Lara burst out. “I'm sorry. That's just... continue.”

Kaiba could not help the smile that broke through. “Just listen. He understands the bylaws of the company and is hoping to control the company as a stand in.”

“But that means you and Mokuba...” she trailed off softly.

“Yes, but that isn't the part that worries me.”

“It isn't?”

“No, what worries me is him saying that they would get rid of you,” Kaiba said.

“That explains why Kenji and Fuguta are here.”

“Yes.”

“Seto you knew since the weekend and didn't say anything to me.” Lara's voice was gentle but the accusation was clear.

“You had enough to worry about.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“That doesn't matter. We're partners. I want to know everything even if it is an inconvenient time. Why am I eight thousand kilometers away from you right now? I should be there.”

“No, I would rather have you away from here for a few days at least. Especially after the meeting. There's something else. They arranged the hack or at least whomever they are working for did.”

“But didn't we know that already?” Lara asked confused.

“There was a purpose and I need to find out what,” Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

“Well, we need to decide how we are going to handle this. Hacking is a pretty severe crime in Germany; that's if we are going that route.”

“You want to walk through the shadows.” He cocked his brow.

“I'm not above it. Especially not now,” she replied.

“Good.” There was pride in his voice. As much as Lara had been the light in his life, he loved the fact that she was capable of anything. She was his true partner. 

“I should tell you, I called Misaki just before the meeting started. I messaged her to say that she should just listen in. Obviously she couldn't be privy to too much so I ended the call after I called Yamamoto out on the lie.”

“You're hoping to make him lose his biggest piece.” Kaiba was surprisingly calm, Lara thought he'd be a bit more upset at the risk of Misaki hearing something she should not have.

“Not just hoping. I will do it,” she said determinedly.

Kaiba chuckled to himself. “We'll talk tonight.”

“Okay. Be safe; both of you.” It was an order.

Lara ended the call and tossed the phone aside. She ran her hand through her hair, clutching at it as she ran through their conversation in her head. Yamamoto's words ran on an endless loop  _ “This wasn't about you but now, you're on borrowed time” _ . It was about the brothers the whole time. Lara steeled herself for the battle that was coming. There was no way in hell that she would let anything happen to Kaiba or Mokuba.

“Kenji,” she called as she walked out of the room.

“Lara?” he answered, coming into view.

“We're stepping it up from tonight.”

“I've been waiting for you to say that.”

 

Lara spent the two weeks she was away working herself ragged. If she was not busy with Kaiba Corp. business, she was training with Kenji, giving herself only the smallest amount of time for meals. She still found time to make sure that things were smoothed out with the Munich office.

Worried that she might burn herself out, Kenji spoke to her but she was adamant that she needed to keep busy. Her hands were tied while she was away and it was all she could do to keep from losing her mind.

Lara desperately wanted to do some digging but there was no way she could do so using  the hotel connection. The information Kaiba had pried off Fukuhara's phone helped, but it was not anything they could use legally and Lara was certain that the law was not going to suffice this time.

She was so busy during this period that even when Leon called, she felt nothing. There was no joy or anger in hearing his voice, she spent the whole conversation preoccupied. The thought even crossed her mind of going to visit Pegasus but she knew Kaiba would blow a fuse if she did. A different idea occurred to her and called a person she had not spoken to in a long time.

“Tischendorf,” drawled a german man.

“Vlad, it’s Lara.”

“What do you need?”

 

Kaiba had been busy in Lara’s absence. He made a whirlwind trip to Munich under the guise of a surprise visit but he wanted to investigate the hack himself. There would be no one else he trusted, no one whose skill matched his own.

He made it back to Domino days before Lara returned. When she finally arrived back home, he could see the exhaustion in her even though she refused to acknowledge it. It was only when she fell asleep at the kitchen counter that she conceded she needed rest.

Roland ensured that Kenji was taken home and Fuguta gave Kaiba a full report of the two weeks.

Lara was already asleep when Kaiba went to bed. He sat on the edge looking down at her sleeping form. He saw that her phone was still in her hand so he gently pulled it away from her grip and saw that Yugi had responded to a message she had sent him.

Kaiba was still struggling to fully accept him as family but could not deny that he was happy that Lara found someone other than himself and Mokuba to grow close to.

He placed the phone on the nightstand and kissed Lara gently on the temple before getting ready for bed himself. With the room plunged into darkness, he slipped under the covers and pulled the woman he loved close, getting the first night of restful sleep in two weeks.

In the days that followed, Lara fought through the jet lag so she could do as much as possible. Pegasus was not far from everyone’s thoughts as the month he had asked for drew ever closer. While Lara used the Game of the Year party at the end of the week as a distraction during the day, her evenings were spent with Kenji in the gym, and holed up with Kaiba in his study. Slowly the two of them began unravelling the yarn of their twisted situation.

Wednesday morning brought with it a pleasant surprise. Lara walked into her office to find a white box sitting benignly on her desk. She carelessly placed her bags on the table and opened the box to find chocolates, all with a white drizzle. Chuckling at the unexpectedness of the gesture, she picked up the box and went up to Kaiba's office.

Lara did not bother knocking, she walked straight in and kissed Kaiba on the cheek.

“I take it Mokuba arranged this,” she said laughing and offered the open box to him. There was no way that Kaiba would remember something as insignificant as White Day.

“Maybe.” He picked what looked to be the darkest of all the little chocolate balls.

“Thank you just the same,” she said as she bit into a truffle.

Lara was back in her office soon after, with no time to lose, there was a lot that required her attention. She did not even notice when Natsumi arrived, but was glad to have her tag along to all the meetings, follow ups and dealing with Yugi.

It was much later that Mokuba stopped by. He opened the glass door and knocked when he realised that she had not seen him.

“Mokes, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Came to check how things are going,” he said vaguely.

“I don't mean to be rude, but I'm pretty snowed under right now.” Leaning over her table, she moved the files that she was looking at moments before to the side of her desk, giving Mokuba only the barest amount of attention.

“That's okay, I'll be quick-”

“Before I forget, thank you for the chocolates from Seto.” She grinned.

“You're most welcome. I actually came here to ask you about chocolates, specifically the kind that Misaki received earlier. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?”

Lara smirked. “I would.”

“Why?” Mokuba flopped down into the chair but Lara remained standing.

“Because, Yamamoto might not be here, but he still wants his plan to work. So, I had a box of white chocolates sent to her without a card. You know what Yamamoto will infer from that and he'll try to persuade others that Seto is falling for his daughter and in the meantime, I will continue getting the world to see how in love we are and he will lose face, not just with the people here, but whomever else he's working with.”

“That's why you didn't want Seto to reject her so harshly anymore; so that her father thinks he's winning.”

Lara tapped her nose with her index finger.

“You're devious,” Mokuba said with a smile.

“Thank you.” She grinned devilishly.

“Be careful.”

“Always am Mokuba.”

And she was, that was until the weekend came round and with it, the high publicity Game of the Year party at the Kame Game shop. The original store was far too small so they all agreed that it would be held at one of Yugi's newer, larger shops.

Lara was there early, making sure everything ran smoothly. The printed background was up with the Kame Game and KC logo latticed together. She was busy talking to Yugi's marketing team about the strategy devised for the game and how they could tie in with that, when he asked to speak to her alone.

“What is it?” she asked as they moved away to a quiet corner of the shop.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” he said looking down at his shoes.

“Oh Yugi, don't mention it. This is good for both our businesses.” She took a gander around the large store and was happy with how everything was turning out, and if she could help it, Yugi would have many more stores like this one.

“I'm very grateful to you and Kaiba.”

“That's what family is for, right?”

“Right,” Yugi agreed. “Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?” Lara frowned.

“Something seems off.”

Lara shook her head. Yugi was very observant. “Not the place to talk about it, but I'll tell you soon.”

“Okay.”

Yugi fully intended to make sure she did speak to him, not because he was inquisitive, but because he had come to care deeply about Lara and he was certain that his family was in danger again.

He let it go for the rest of the day and once the event began, no one had time to worry about anything other than the game.

The lights were darkened and the gang joined Lara and Rebecca at the back, watching a very nervous Yugi welcome everyone and introduce the Kaiba brothers.

Kaiba made a production of his speech as he always did, talking about all that Kaiba Corp. was, is and would be now that they had acquired Schroeder as well. Mokuba on the other hand, made a lively presentation of the game, talking through the gameplay and all the bonus features.

Afterwards, Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba met with all the vendors present as well as all the excited gamers who had purchased tickets to meet the three and receive various perks that were arranged.

Lara tried to stay out of the limelight as much as possible, only coming to the fore when pictures of Kaiba were being taken. It did mean that she could not interact all that much with her friends but that was fine by her, it was after all, a work event. Rebecca took her cue from Lara who did the same with Mokuba.

It was already dark and all the other stores in the vicinity had closed when the last people left. The only ones that remained behind were the brothers, Lara, Rebecca and the group of friends.

“You guys should head off. The cleaning service will be here in a little bit. Get some rest.” Yugi practically shooed Lara and Kaiba out the door.

“Okay, I'll call you tomorrow,” Lara said as she picked up her bag.

“Sure,” he replied. Mokuba and Rebecca walked behind the two of them but they separated from Lara at the entrance since she had driven herself much earlier.

“See you guys at home.” 

“Take Fuguta,” Kaiba said.

“It's not necessary, we're still travelling together. I'll drive ahead of you guys.” She kissed Kaiba and walked to her car while he watched protectively. She closed the door and started the black Audi with a grunt.

“Seto, what's that red dot?” Mokuba asked noticing the tiny spot on the tinted rear windshield that lined up with the spot on the leather headrest. Kaiba frowned but followed his brother's gaze, realizing in an instant what it was.

“LARA!” he bellowed running towards her but it was a moment too slow as something invisible shattered the glass and plunged into the leather. All he saw was shadow slump forward.


End file.
